I See You
by LEIDEE D
Summary: Uber: Morgan Reed has had a thing for Dana Campbell all through high school. Now, in their senior year, will this blonde cheerleader ever fall for a loner like her? Rated T but one chapter is M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey all. This is a Xena fan fiction set in modern times. In this, the two characters are in high school. This story is already complete so updates will be fast. Thought I would share it on this site as well. Let me know if you like it so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Morgan Reed slowly blinked her eyes open at the sound of her bedroom door bursting open. The brunette was too tired to raise her head, but knew it was her sister in the doorway.

"Jesus, you're still sleeping?" Keri asked in an annoyed tone. "Get up! We're going to be late for school."

The 17-year old frowned and grumbled as her door was slammed closed. Morgan groggily rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She hated when Keri barged into her room that way. She also hated that summer was over. Senior year had finally arrived and she was not thrilled, unlike her sister.

Morgan and Keri were twins, but since they were born fraternally, people could definitely tell them apart. Keri had brown hair and hazel eyes. Morgan had darker brown hair, almost black and blue eyes. While they were growing up, Morgan was always taller and now stood at least four inches taller than her sister. Looks were not the only difference between them. Keri was the popular one. She was the cheerleading captain, constantly graced with academic awards, and had friends coming out of her ears. Morgan was more of a loner who kept to herself. Her daily dress was in the tomboy realm of big T-shirts and baggy pants. Keri on the other hand was extremely girlie and practically wore a skirt every other day.

After taking a quick shower, Morgan stumbled downstairs to find Annette, their mother, and Keri in the kitchen. Her sister was placing a dirty breakfast plate in the dishwasher. Annette looked at Morgan with disapproval written all over her face.

"My goodness, Morgan. You're going to make you and your sister late for your first day."

"Yeah, some of us have friends to meet," Keri chimed in.

"Bite me," the brunette snapped at her sister.

"Mouth," Annette lectured.

Keri grabbed the car keys off the counter. "I'll be in the car," the cheerleader huffed, before going out the backdoor from the kitchen.

"I wish you wouldn't sleep in like that, Morgan. You don't even have time for breakfast."

Morgan rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. "I've got breakfast." The brunette pushed open the screen door and walked down the driveway towards the car. Morgan felt the chill of the fall weather and clearly saw a puff of her breath in the air as she exhaled. Keri had already pulled into the street with the engine running. Residue of snow fallen from the night before covered the neighborhood. Morgan hopped into the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough," Keri grumbled, starting down the street.

Morgan took a bite out of her apple, ignoring her sister's comment. She looked out the window.

Keri glanced at her sister. "I hope you don't plan on doing this for the rest of the year. Otherwise you'll have to find another way to school."

"You think I enjoy riding with you? My car should be out of the shop in a week or two. Me and Dad are still fixing it up."

"Right..." her sister drawled out. "… and can you not talk with your mouth full?"

"You mean like this?" Morgan widely opened her mouth full of chewed apple, leaning towards her sister.

Keri's eyes widened in shock. "Eww! Gross, you're so disgusting!"

Morgan chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

"I can't wait for you to get your car back."

"Dido."

They were soon pulling into the school's parking lot. Teens from all cliques of the community were walking towards the school. Keri maneuvered the car in a space and shifted the gear into park. As she grabbed her notebook and purse from the backseat, Morgan was already out of the car with her backpack on her shoulder.

"Hey, Morg!" the cheerleader called.

Morgan stopped and turned around to face her sister.

"Have a good first day."

"Whatever…" the brunette waved a hand at her.

"I mean it loser," Keri stated, with teasing aside. "Have a good day."

Morgan saw the genuine kindness in her sister's eyes and knew Keri meant well. The brunette nodded with a small smile. "You too."

"I'll meet you here at 1:30?"

"Kay," Morgan replied, before heading towards the building.

Morgan and her sister rarely got along, but every now and then they would have a settle connection that only the two of them could understand. They tolerated each other and on some odd level, they were friends. There may be obvious differences between them, but family was family. Morgan and Keri had a special bond, even though it did not always show.

The brunette made her way through the noisy hallways, annoyed by anyone who bumped into her. As she turned the corner, her one and only friend, Jackson, Jax for short, spotted her. He caught up to her and smiled.

"Hey, Morgan. What's up?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Nothin' much."

"What's your home room?" he asked, expectantly.

"I don't know." She shoved her hand down in her pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled index card. "Room 205."

"Cool, that's mine," he grinned.

Morgan shook her head, with a smile. She couldn't get over how geeky Jax was. He wasn't a bad looking kid. He had red hair with a few freckles across his nose and was the same height as Morgan. His body was descent. He wasn't scrawny, but sports was not his thing. Jax was a bookworm. Anytime Morgan would see him, he was always smiling. They became friends during Freshman year while Jax was her lab partner in Science. Morgan did not know how it happened, but the guy just kind of grew on her. The funny thing was, she did not mind. Jax was constantly cheery and she figured him a good balance in her semi-introverted life.

He also knew Morgan had a thing for girls. Unfortunately, he found that out the hard way last summer. While they were hanging out in the city junkyard, out of the blue he kissed Morgan on the lips. In a panicked reaction, Morgan pushed him away and gave him a good slap in the face. They didn't speak for weeks after that, but eventually, Jax came around again. Morgan explained that it wasn't him she didn't want. It was all guys in general. After she came out to him, in turn Jax came out to her, admitting he had a love for the fellas. They just laughed and both of them knew they found a friend for life.

Suddenly, there was an outburst of joyful squeals coming from down the hall. Jax and Morgan turned their heads and saw about four cheerleaders bouncy up and down, happy to be reunited after summer. Morgan was not surprised to see that Keri was one of them.

Morgan turned back to Jax. "Cheerleaders," she spoke in annoyance. "I would totally hate them if my sister wasn't one."

Jax continued to look down the hall and smiled as another girl joined the small group of cheerleaders. "Or if _she_ wasn't one."

Morgan followed Jax's gaze and looked at the group once more. Her heart skipped a beat as she spotted the small blonde. Her name was Dana Campbell. She was Morgan's big-time crush. The blonde was a sweet and popular girl that was sociable with everyone. She had a good figure, typical for any cheerleader, an incredible smile, and green eyes that sparkled whenever she laughed. She was definitely beautiful and one of Keri's best friends.

Morgan's eyes lingered on the blonde for a moment before looking away. "Shut it, Jax."

Jax snickered and placed an arm around his friend shoulders. He turned them in the opposite direction. "Let's get to class. No pining over your Dana before first period, kay?" They proceeded to walk down the hallway, away from the cheerleaders.

Jax often teased Morgan about her endless crush on Dana Campbell, but he knew not to push too far. Morgan was a hopeless romantic who was full of puppy love.

The day leisurely went by and Morgan was now stepping into her last class of the day, English. She picked a seat in the back of the room and pulled out her sketchbook. Yes, she was an artist. Drawing was her escape from reality. Mostly, an escape from her mother's disapproval. No matter what she did, she never has been able to please her mother and frankly, she was sick of trying. Morgan enjoyed her art and her mother thought it was a waste of time. Almost every day Annette would nag her daughter for not being more like Keri. Morgan learned to ignore it, but it still struck a nerve with her sometimes.

The class began to fill as students were finding friends and determining where to sit together. When the teacher walked into the room the class fell silent and roll call began. Morgan continued to randomly sketch in her book, waiting for her name to be called.

"Michael Berkley?" the teacher began.

"Here."

"Elizabeth Brown?"

"Present."

"Dana Campbell?"

"Present."

Morgan raised her eyes from her sketch upon hearing the blonde's voice. She craned her neck to look a few rows down from her desk and sure enough Dana was seated in the second row across the room. Morgan rested her head against her hand and dreamily stared in the blonde's direction. Morgan thought Dana was incredibly cute and not seeing the blonde for three months was almost too much to bear. The blonde was always in and out of town during the summer, so Morgan rarely saw her. She was definitely a site for sore eyes. Morgan was not able to study her that well in the hall this morning, but Dana looked a bit more grown up from the last school year she had seen her. She was also pleased that Dana had broken up with her boyfriend over the summer. From the start, the brunette knew it wouldn't last. She did not understand why Dana would go out with such pigs.

"Reed? Is there a Morgan Reed in here?" the teacher asked.

Morgan snapped out of her stupor. "Here. I'm here," she announced, looking at the teacher.

Practically everyone in the class turned and looked at her in that moment. Morgan hated that. She glanced in the blonde's direction and Dana was looking at her as well. It was brief, and then the blonde faced the front of the class. Morgan slouched in her chair, slightly embarrassed.

Later that evening, Morgan was sitting at her desk drawing to her heart's content. The way the lead stroked against the white paper, creating forms rendered from her mind was a comfort to her. The images just seemed to come to her and they easily flowed through her fingers. Morgan was sketching a drawing of Dana's face, carefully concentrating on each line. She knew Dana's face well and this drawing was one of many of the blonde. There was a knock at her door and Morgan quickly flipped the drawing over.

"Yeah?" she called.

Annette opened the door and stepped into her daughter's room. "Dinner is done, sweetie."

Morgan looked and nodded. "Okay."

Annette peaked around her daughter's shoulder and spotted the sketchbook. "Honestly, honey. I don't know what future you see in making sketches all day. You should be doing homework," Annette shook her head, before leaving the room.

"I don't have any homework," Morgan sighed heavily. She stood from her desk and flipped her sketchbook back over. She had never shown her work to anyone except Jax. That was the only one she trusted. Her friend encouraged her to keep it up and that was enough motivation for her. If her sister Keri caught a glimpse of her many sketches of Dana, she would know something was up. Morgan made sure to keep those hidden and would occasionally look at them herself. She closed her sketchbook and tucked it away in her closet before heading downstairs.

After saying grace, the family of four began to dig into dinner.

"So, how was your first day, girls?" Annette smiled, looking expectantly at Keri.

"Oh, my God, I had like the best day," Keri began excitedly. "Senior year is going to be the best. The cheerleading team…"

Morgan ignored most of the dialogue as her sister rattled on about her day. She picked at the asparagus on her plate.

"And you, Morgan?" Annette asked. "How was your first day?"

"Uneventful," Morgan stated flatly without looking up. The only highlight of the day was that Dana was in one of her classes.

"Oh, come now," Annette pried, slicing into her steak. "There has to be something."

"Leave her alone Annette," Nathan cut in. "She has nothing to say. You can't expect her to be a chatterbox like Kerbear."

"Daddy!" Keri whined at her father, insulted.

"No offense, Kerbear," Nathan smiled.

Morgan made eye contact with her father and gave him a look of thanks. She could always count on him to rescue her from her mother's grilling.

Annette let out a small huff and straightened her posture. "Well… back in my day I had plenty to talk about. When I was crowned as homecoming queen…"

Here we go. The family was used to Annette reminiscing about her high school and college days. There was no stopping her stories so they would let her just continue to speak. Morgan was so sick of her mother's self-centered stories. If any kind of subject was brought up in a conversation, she would always turn it around and make it about herself.

When Annette was finally done, Nathan nodded. "I remember, honey." He then turned to Morgan. "Hey, kiddo. I need you at the shop tomorrow right after school. We need to start cracking on that engine of yours."

The brunette nodded. "Right. I'll be there."

Morgan was thrilled that her father had offered her a part time job at his auto-mechanic shop. There were two things Morgan was good at: drawing sketches and putting cars together. She learned from her father. While her sister was off braiding hair and playing with barbies, she was under the hood getting greasy. She loved watching her father work on cars. It began when she was eight years old and her father asked her to hand him a wrench. She had been hooked ever since.

"Girls getting under a filthy car, I swear. Morgan, you have to find better things to do with your time."

"I find plenty to do. You just don't bother to notice," Morgan mumbled.

"I notice you coming home, filthy. It's very unlady like."

"Mom, give it rest," Keri spoke up. "You know Morg is the son Dad never had," the cheerleader chuckled.

Morgan shot her sister a look, but knew she was right. "Can I be excused?"

"You may not," Annette said sharply. "Not until you eat everything on that plate."

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You're excused, kiddo. Go ahead," Nathan said.

Morgan stood from her seat and picked up her plate. As she entered the kitchen she heard her parents begin to banter back and forth. She shook her head and opened the dishwasher.

"Mom and Dad are at it again," Keri said, coming into the kitchen.

Morgan stepped aside so her sister could place her plate in the dishwasher. "It'll blow over."

"Yeah."

"I don't know why Mom always has to get on my back about the things I do," Morgan whispered, so their parents wouldn't hear.

Keri closed the dishwasher and looked at her sister. "Don't worry about it Morg. You just keep being you. You're not doing anything wrong."

Morgan ducked her eyes and shook her head slightly. "Then why the hell does she make it feel like I am?"

The brunette stepped passed her sister and ran up the stairs that connected to the kitchen. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She could feel the frustration building up inside her. Why did her mother always have to criticize her? Morgan grabbed her sketchbook out of its hiding place and sat at her desk. Instantly, her anger dissipated upon seeing the unfinished drawing of Dana. She picked up her pencil and expressed her feelings on paper.

* * *

><p>As promised, Morgan showed up at the auto shop right after school. After greeting her father, she headed to the back office. She threw on her navy blue work suit, over her clothes, put her hair in a ponytail, and got to work.<p>

After handling a few customers, Morgan began working on her baby, a jet black 1971 Barracuda. Nathan had surprised her with it last year and it was the perfect car for her. It just needed a lot of work. Morgan was determined to have it fixed up in a few weeks.

"Morgan!" Nathan called to her from the back office.

"What's up?" she hollered from under the car.

"You have a phone call."

Morgan slid from under the vehicle and stood to her feet. She used the rag in her back pocket to wipe the grease from her hands. "Who is it?"

"A girl. Says her name is Dana," Nathan replied, handing her the receiver.

Morgan's eyes practically bulged from their sockets and her heart began to pound. "What?" she squeaked in a panic.

Nathan stepped out of the office to talk to a customer, leaving Morgan alone. The brunette held the phone to her chest and took a deep breath. Dana wanted to talk to her and she couldn't blow it. She cleared her throat and brought the phone up to her ear.

"H-hello, this is Morgan," she said, trying to study her voice.

"Hi, Morgan. I heard you're really good with your hands. Do you want to help fix _my_ _engine_?" The voice spoke with a hint of laughter.

"Jax! You asshole!" the brunette growled before slamming down the phone.

Within seconds, Jax appeared around the corner of the building and walked into the garage. He held his cell phone to his ear and had an insulted expression on his face. "I don't appreciate being hung up on." He waved to Nathan. "Hi, Mr. Reed."

"Jax," he nodded and continued to speak with his customer.

Morgan popped the hood of her Barracuda, while Jax moseyed over to her. He was trying to stifle his laughter and Morgan threw him a look. "That wasn't funny you ass."

"Sure it was. I was watching you the whole time. Your face was classic."

"Yeah, yeah."

"H-hello, this is Morgan," Jax mocked, giggling hysterically.

Morgan punched him in the shoulder and he flinched. "Ow!"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Actually, there is grumpy," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "You and I are going to the homecoming game this Friday night."

"Um… no we're not," Morgan replied, going through a toolbox.

"Oh, come on, Morg. We have to show some school spirit."

"School spirit?" Morgan said, raising an eyebrow. "You just want to check out the football players."

"True… but you can check out the cheerleaders. Dana will be there," he smiled, trying to persuade his friend.

Morgan let out a sigh. She knew if he mentioned Dana it would change her mind. "Fine."

"Yes!" He squealed, backing away. "We are going to have a good time, you'll see. I'll pick you up at 6."

Morgan smiled lightly and gave him a nod. "See you then, dork."

* * *

><p>The crowd in the stands went wild as the home team scored the first touchdown. Morgan and Jax sat at the very top of the bleachers, watching the game. The cheerleaders jumped and shook their pom-poms as the players on the field celebrated. The score was now 7-0, but the game held no interest for Morgan. She stared at Dana down on the sidelines as the small blonde smiled and did a celebratory kick in the air. All the cheerleaders had on fancy makeup and their hair was done up in cute ponytails. Morgan thought Dana looked incredible. She was so lost in her dream world she didn't hear Jax talking to her.<p>

"Huh?"

"Look at you woman. You're smiling like a fool."

Morgan frowned and glanced at Jax. "I am not."

"You're looking at Dana aren't you?"

"No," the brunette replied, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You've got it bad, Morg."

"Just mind your business, Jax," the brunette huffed.

Jax caught a gander at number 29's butt as he was bending over. "Oh, I am," he smiled. "I should go down there after the game, give _him_ a good smack on the butt and say, _good game_."

Morgan smiled and shook her head. "You're a freak."

"What? I see the players do it all the time," Jax reasoned.

The two friends stayed the entire game and watched as their team lost a disappointing 16-32. Morgan would never admit it, but she was sort of bummed her school didn't win. The team spirit had gotten to her.

After the game, Morgan and Jax were on their way to the parking lot when Jax put a vise-grip on the brunette's arm, stopping them in their tracks.

"What? What is it?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"Looky over there," Jax smiled, pointing.

A few yards ahead, Dana was off to the side, texting something on her cell phone. She was alone.

Morgan suddenly felt panic hit her. "Come on, let's go this way," she requested, heading another route.

Jax grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and pulled her back. "No way. My car is in this direction."

"Fine," Morgan grumbled.

Jax looked at his flustered friend for a moment and smiled lightly. "Morg, you've been drooling over this girl since sophomore year. Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I can't."

"Sure you can. She's right there, all alone. Just say hi."

"Jax," the brunette spoke seriously. "I just can't, okay?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, lover-girl. Have it your way."

They headed in the blonde's direction and Morgan's heart rate picked up as they got closer. Just walking past Dana sent shivers through her body. Morgan was just about home free until her body was suddenly shoved in Dana's direction. Before she could stop herself, her body collided into the unsuspecting blonde. They both stumbled awkwardly and Morgan grasped the blonde's arms to balance herself. Luckily, they did not fall.

Finally, regaining their balance, they looked into each other's eyes. Dana's eyes held surprise and a bit of irritation.

"Oh God, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Morgan asked. She steadied herself and realized her hands were on the blonde's forearms. She quickly pulled away.

"Yes, I'm okay," Dana replied, getting her bearings together. "Just a little surprised."

"I'm really sorry about this," Morgan sincerely apologized, glaring over at Jax, who had made himself scarce.

"It's alright," the blonde stated, tucking some hair behind her ear. She looked towards the bushes next to them. "I think I dropped my cell phone in the bushes, though."

"Oh, I'll get it." Morgan quickly dropped to her knees and dug in the bushes. Her hands were trembling as she searched for the phone. She was actually in the presence of Dana Campbell, the girl of her dreams. The blonde was counting on her to do something. Okay, finding a phone is not a big mission, but she would have jumped in a tar pit if Dana had asked her to.

"Do you see it?" the blonde asked behind her.

Morgan's hand brushed across the hard object and she grasped the pink blackberry. "Yeah, I got it." She stood to her feet and handed the device to Dana.

"Thanks," Dana smiled, putting the phone in her sweater pocket.

Morgan looked at her and shyly smiled back. The blonde cocked her head to the side and studied the brunette's face. As those green eyes looked at her, Morgan felt shivers run down her spine.

"You're Morgan, right? Keri's sister."

The brunette got a small thrill hearing Dana say her name. "Um yeah, I'm Keri, Morgan's sister… I mean, I'm Morgan. Yes, I'm Morgan," the brunette stumbled over her words.

Dana giggled lightly as Morgan blushed with embarrassment.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Morgan. Even though you practically ran over me."

Morgan nervously scratched behind her ear. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. My… My friend over there-"

"Dana, is my blockheaded sister bothering you?" Keri interrupted, putting an arm over the blonde's shoulder.

Morgan internally groaned. Keri had the worst timing.

The blonde smiled and looked up at Morgan. "No. I'm just finally meeting your mysterious sister."

"I thought you've met." Keri gestured towards her sister. "Morgan, Dana. Dana, Morgan," Keri said, giving very untraditional introductions.

Morgan and Dana looked at each other briefly and smiled lightly.

"Morg, can you tell Mom that I'm sleeping over at Rachel's tonight?" Kerri asked. "She's having a sleepover thing."

Morgan gave a nod. "Sure, I'll tell her."

"Thanks. Come on Dana, we have to me up with some of the guys before we leave."

Morgan wanted to say goodbye to the blonde but Keri pulled her away too quickly. The brunette watched the two cheerleaders as they disappeared into the crowd.

Jax came back over and stood next Morgan. "So, what did you say to her?"

Morgan laid a hard punch on Jax's shoulder before stomping towards the parking lot.

"Ow! Geez!" he shouted, before running to catch up with the tempered brunette.

After being dropped off by Jax, Morgan walked up the driveway and went in her house through the side door that led to the kitchen. Morgan made her way to the den and found her parents. Nathan was watching television and Annette was leafing through a magazine. Nathan looked up as Morgan entered the room.

"Hey, kiddo. How was the game?"

"We lost."

"Oh, that's too bad. Where's Kerbear?"

"She's staying at Rachel's tonight. I guess the cheerleaders are doing a sleepover thing."

Annette looked at Morgan expectantly. "How was Keri's cheering tonight?"

"It was great, Mom. One-hundred percent," Morgan replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm going to turn in." She headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Nathan said.

As Morgan lay in bed that night, she replayed her short encounter with the blonde over and over in her head. Morgan thought of those beautiful green eyes. That was the first time she had been that close to actually stare into them. Then she thought of when she stumbled over her words. That was not slick. "I'm such a spaz," Morgan grumbled to herself.

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. It may not have been the best way to finally talk to Dana, but some dialogue did pass between them. For Morgan that was an achievement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Morgan sat in her English class concentrating on her latest sketch. The subject of her drawing was across the room, paying close attention to the teacher. Morgan had not spoken to the blonde since the homecoming game and that was a month ago now. She was even happier that the blonde was no longer dating Brett Peters. He was the wide receiver for the football team and a total bonehead if you asked Morgan. She never understood what Dana saw in those guys.

The brunette was doing the final shadowing on the blonde's face when she felt a hovering presence around her desk. She stopped the movement of her pencil and looked up. Her English teacher, Mrs. Turken, was standing over her; a look of disapproval on her face.

"Is that something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" the tall lanky woman with glasses asked.

Morgan looked around the room and realized all eyes were on her. She felt a blush begin to rise on her cheeks. "No," she mumbled, closing the sketchbook.

"This is the third time, Ms. Reed. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to set up a conference with your parents. Hand it over. You can get if after class."

Morgan was horrifically embarrassed and she knew her cheeks were now beet red. She reluctantly handed over her art book and slunk down in her desk. She was even more embarrassed because Dana was witnessing the entire thing. Morgan refused to look into any of her classmates prying eyes, keeping her gaze fixated on her desk. She remained that way until the end of class.

The following afternoon, Morgan was sitting outside the Principal's office while her mother was in conference with her teacher. Since the door was open, she could hear everything they were saying.

"Really, Mrs. Reed," Mrs. Turken began. "Morgan is a daydreamer. I constantly catch her doodling away in that art book of hers. She is behind on her assignments and her grades are slipping."

"Well, I had no idea. I have told her in the past to stop that art nonsense."

"I know Morgan is a bright young lady. She just has trouble focusing in class. I'm not sure what it is, but perhaps you can talk to her?"

"I certainly will. My other daughter, Keri would never behave this way. I don't know where I went wrong with Morgan."

Tired of hearing her mother insult her, Morgan abruptly stood from the chair and walked out of the main office. She would wait it out in the hall.

On the drive home, Morgan sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed, staring out the window.

"See where this daydreaming has gotten you?" Annette began. "Your teacher can even see that it is doing you no good making sketches all day. I think the best thing for me to do it take away your art supplies until you raise your grades."

Morgan shot up in her seat and faced her mother. "What? You can't do that!"

"I think it's the only way you will start concentrating and realize that academics are more important than wasting your time doodling."

"It's not a waste of time. Not to me."

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" Her mother asked in a tempered manner. "I am clearing out your art things and that is final."

Morgan growled between her teeth and angrily slammed her fists on the dashboard in front of her.

"Okay, that's it! You are grounded, Morgan! Until further notice!"

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms once again. As soon as they reached the house, Morgan opened the car door and took off running down the street.

Annette quickly got out of the driver's seat and angrily began yelling at her daughter. "Morgan! You come back here now! You're grounded young lady!"

Morgan ignored her mother's shouting and kept her legs in motion. She ran down the street until she was out of sight.

"I'm so sick of her shit, Jax." Morgan groaned, sitting on her friend's beanbag chair, in his room. Jax was lying on his bed, reading a comic book.

As the brunette was running away from her mother, she decided to go Jax's house to blow off some steam.

"You know your Mom puts the -itch in bitch. Don't believe anything she says."

"She's taking away all my art supplies _and_ she's grounding me. When I get home I'm sure my room will be cleared out."

Jax sat up in the bed and looked at his friend with some panic. "What about your drawings of Dana?" he questioned. "Won't she see those?"

"No," the brunette sighed. "Those are hidden. She won't find them."

"Oh," Jax sighed with relief.

"My Mom is always on my damn case."

"She just doesn't understand you."

"I don't think she even wants to understand," the brunette said, in a defeated tone.

Jax hated seeing his friend lose self-esteem because of her bitch of a mother. He got off his bed, walked over to Morgan and knelt down in front of her. "Well, I understand... and you don't have to please anyone in this world but yourself. You taught me that."

Morgan looked down at her friend and smiled lightly. "You sounded very insightful just now. How many times did you practice that?"

"A few times," the redhead chuckled.

The brunette laughed, knowing her friend meant well. "Thanks, Jax."

"Anytime."

There was a knock on the door. "Jackson, Morgan's father is downstairs," Valerie, Jax's mother began. "You guys come on out."

"He's tracked me down," the brunette said, climbing off the beanbag.

The two friends trudged downstairs. Nathan was standing in the doorway chatting with Valerie.

"There she is," Nathan said, spotting his daughter. "Your mother was worried about you."

"_Sure_ she was," Morgan grumbled under breath. "See you later, Jax."

"Later."

Morgan walked past her Dad and headed towards his truck. Nathan smiled politely at Valerie and Jax before following his daughter.

On the ride home, Morgan refused to say anything. Her father knew her well enough not to question her when she was in a mood like this. As soon as they entered the house, Annette came over to them.

"Morgan, what were you thinking running off like that?" Annette demanded.

"Annette calm down. She only went to Jax's house," Nathan said.

"Jax? Who's Jax?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend. Do you not know anything about me?" The brunette brushed past her mother and headed towards the stairs.

"You're still grounded, Morgan. The only reason you should be picking up a pencil is to write that essay you have due on Monday!"

That was the last thing she heard her mother say before closing her bedroom door. Morgan walked over to her desk and as she had suspected, her art supplies were gone. The brunette plopped her body on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>The following week, Morgan was bored out of her mind. She couldn't watch TV, sketch, or go out of the house. All she could do was work, go to school, eat, and sleep. While she was attempting to not fall asleep reading her English book, she heard the doorbell. Curious, she slid off her bed and looked out the window. Her heart skipped when she saw Dana's car parked out front.<p>

"Oh, fuck me. What is she doing here?" Morgan whispered to herself.

Seconds later, another car pulled up. It was two other girls from Keri's cheerleading squad.

"Great. It's a sleepover night," Morgan dreadfully uttered.

Usually, when Keri would have her sleepovers, Morgan would escape to Jax's house for the night, but she couldn't this time. She was grounded. Morgan suddenly became nervous when she heard Dana's voice pass by her door and the sound of her sister chuckling. The girl of her dreams was right down the hall from her room. Morgan plopped back down on her bed and tried to get some reading done.

An hour later, Morgan's stomach began to growl loudly. She had done well barricading herself in her room, but now she was starving.

"Damn it," the brunette chastised her stomach.

Morgan carefully opened her bedroom door and poked her head out. She looked down the hall towards her sister's bedroom and heard the girls giggling about something. Morgan looked the other way as well. The coast was clear. She headed downstairs and made her way into the kitchen. Seeing that the pantry door was already open, she decided to raid it for food. She was dying for a snack. Morgan stepped in the doorway and got the shock of her life when she saw who was inside the pantry.

Dana turned her head and flinched a bit when she saw Morgan standing there. "Geez, you scared me," the blonde smiled.

Dana was wearing a tight teal tank top with white pajama bottoms with teal stripes running down the sides. Morgan thought she looked adorable.

"S-sorry," the brunette sputtered. "I didn't know you were in here," Morgan began to leave.

"Wait, Morgan?" Dana called.

The brunette stopped and turned back towards the blonde.

"I'm actually glad you're here," the blonde smiled again. "I can't reach those chips."

Morgan looked up and spotted the chips on the top shelf.

Dana shrugged sheepishly. "They sent me down for snack duty, but I can't reach the snack. Can you help me out?"

Morgan chuckled lightly. "Sure." She stepped into the small space with the blonde and easily grabbed the chips from the shelf. The brunette shyly smiled as she handed the snack to Dana.

"Wow. Being tall has its advantages, huh?" Dana giggled.

Morgan shrugged, a light smile on her face. No words would form in her brain in that moment. Not with those sparkling green eyes looking up at her. Morgan could feel herself falling into them. Being in such a small place with the blonde was making her heart pound like crazy.

"Well, thanks. I better…" Dana began, indicating that Morgan was blocking her path.

"Oh…"

Morgan stepped to the right, as did the blonde. Then she went to the left, and the blonde did the same. It was like bumper cars. Morgan felt mortified doing this clumsy little dance in front of Dana, but that soon dissipated when the blonde chuckled lightly.

"Sorry," they both laughed in unison.

Morgan stepped to one side giving the blonde a path. Dana gave her one last glance with a smile, before leaving the pantry and going up the stairs. Morgan leaned against the wall and let out the breath she had been holding. That smile of Dana's always left her feeling paralyzed and to have the blonde smile directly at her was to her undoing.

After grabbing some junk food, the brunette ran back upstairs to her room. She did not see Dana again during the sleepover.

A few days later, Morgan met up with Jax in the town's junkyard. The place was their hangout and no one ever came there. The large lot mostly contained abandoned cars and old furniture. The two friends were sitting on the hood of an old car chatting.

"So, any more encounters with the lovely Dana Campbell?" Jax teased.

Morgan fiddled with the car antennae in her hand that she had found on the ground. "Nope."

"You know what? I'm glad you were grounded. It forced you to talk to Dana again."

"Yeah, well… I guess something good came out of it. I'm glad Dad got Mom to let up on my punishment."

Jax stood up on the hood of the car and jumped onto the car's roof. "You should just ask Dana out while she's still single. Those football players are always all over her."

The brunette shook her head. "It's not that easy, Jax."

"Sure it is."

Morgan turned her body and looked up at Jax. "She's straight, Jax."

"As far as you know," he said with his hands on his hips, looking down at her.

"Yeah, whatever," the brunette replied, rolling her eyes.

Jax hopped down on the hood next to Morgan, creating a major dent in the already beat up car.

"Have you written your poem for English class yet?"

Morgan shook her head. "No. I can't think of anything. Have you started?"

"I finished."

"Of course you did," Morgan muttered. "What's it about?"

"Well, we're supposed to write about something close to our heart, so I wrote about my brother."

"How is Gary?" the brunette asked with seriousness. A solemn look fell over Jax's face and he sat down next to Morgan. "What's up?" the brunette asked. She didn't miss the look on her friend's face.

"He's good. I'm just bummed."

"Oh… it's that time again, huh?"

"Yeah. His unit deploys to Afghanistan in one month."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Gary was a twenty-three year old soldier in the U.S. Army. He was a fun guy to be around and always took the time to listen to Jax when he needed him. But these days, it was tough. Jax was beginning to feel like he was losing his brother to the Army.

"It just sucks, you know? He's only been here four months. I barely get to see him anymore."

"I'm really sorry, Jax. I know it's really hard for you."

Jax nodded sadly. "We're going to try to spend some time together before he leaves. We're going camping up in the mountains this weekend."

"That sounds cool."

"I'm excited. We haven't gone camping since I was twelve. We would go fishing with my Dad up there. Most of the time was spent collecting firewood, exploring the woods, and following trails, a whole bunch of stuff … it was fun."

"Well, you'll be doing it again… and many times after that."

Jax looked at Morgan and smiled. He prayed that was true. Gary was going into a dangerous area overseas.

One Saturday evening, Morgan and her father were locking up the auto shop for the night. The two of them stood outside the shop and Nathan looked at his daughter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you at home?"

Morgan smiled and shook her head. She knew her father was in a rush to get to his monthly poker game with his friends. "No, Dad it's cool. I feel like walking anyway."

"Alright, kiddo." He dug in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here's your paycheck. Hard earned money."

"Thanks," the brunette smiled. She folded the envelope and stuffed it in her jacket pocket. "I'll see you later, Dad. Go easy on the bets."

"I always do."

Morgan chuckled and headed off down the street. It was a cool evening, almost 6 p.m. and the sun would be down in another hour. The brunette had been walking for a while and decided to cut through a park since it would save some time. As she was malingering through the playground, she heard the faint sound of someone crying. Morgan stopped walking on the path and stood still, listening to hear where it was coming from. There it was again. It was coming from behind a tree to the right of the path. Morgan took a step in that direction.

"Hello?"

The crying suddenly stopped.

Morgan made her way to the other side of the large tree. "I'm sorry. I heard crying and…" The brunette's words faltered when she saw who it was. Sitting with her knees up to her chest and tears in her eyes was-

"Dana?" The brunette spoke carefully.

The blonde looked up at her, wiping at her tears. "Oh…" Dana sighed, recognizing her friend's sister. "Hi, Morgan…"

Morgan studied the blonde for a moment and her heart went out to her immediately. She had never seen Dana in a state of sadness before. It was almost too much to bear. "Are you okay?"

Dana seemed to ponder the question before another burst of fresh tears shook her body.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry." The brunette softly spoke, sitting next to the upset blonde. "I didn't mean to upset you more." Morgan cautiously patted the blonde's arm trying to comfort her.

Dana shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "No, it's not your fault," the blonde spoke sadly. "It's something else."

Morgan fidgeted with her hands for a moment not knowing what to do. Should she pry? The girl of her dreams was upset and she wanted to know what was wrong. "Do you… I mean; is there anything I can do?"

Dana sniffled and shook her head sadly. "No, there isn't…" the blonde looked into Morgan's eyes. "But it's sweet of you to ask though."

Morgan felt her heart flutter as Dana looked at her before casting her eyes back down. The brunette looked at Dana sympathetically.

"Can you tell me why you're crying?" Morgan asked softly.

Dana took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "It's… it's my mother." Morgan sat patiently, waiting for the blonde to continue. "We had a fight and I just had to get away from her."

Morgan nodded in understanding. "I know what that's like."

Dana leaned her head back against the tree and took a moment. Morgan studied the blonde's profile and thought Dana was gorgeous, even with puffy red eyes. The blonde picked at a blade of grass with her fingers.

"My mom drinks wine… a lot of wine," Dana spoke cautiously. "She's an alcoholic."

The blonde slowly looked at Morgan to get a reaction. Morgan simply looked at the blonde with undivided and caring attention. Dana cast her eyes down to the grass blades she was fiddling with.

"It started after my father passed away. He died in a car accident when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks…" Dana said, glancing at the brunette. She let out a heavy sigh. "It started off slow. A drink maybe every other week, but now it's practically every other day."

"Does Keri know about this?" Morgan began gently. "I mean she's at your house all the time."

Dana looked at Morgan with uncertainty. "I'm not sure. My mom tends to cover herself when I have company. She's good at keeping up appearances. I always warn her before I have someone over. Sometimes she goes to the bar after work and takes a taxi home." The blonde slowly shook her head. "I hate when she gets drunk. She says the most awful things to me just hurt me. Anything I do is not enough for her. She totally trashes my cheerleading, she calls me stupid, and says I was a mistake." Dana's voice broke as she spoke her final few words.

Morgan took a moment to take in Dana's sorrows and everything she was saying hit home. She ran a hand through her hair and blew out a breath.

"My mom thinks my art is a waste of time. She thinks _anything _I do is a waste of time." Morgan felt Dana's eyes on her, but she kept her eyes down. "She cares more about what Keri is doing. In fact, I think she loves Keri more than me. She's the perfect one. My mom and I are always arguing too. I might as well not exist. I just feel like I'm in her way. She makes me feel really worthless sometimes."

Morgan had no idea why she felt the need to express her feelings just then. It just felt right… it felt comfortable. Suddenly, she felt a soft hand on top of hers and a jolt of electricity went through her body. The brunette met Dana's understanding green eyes.

"That's exactly what I feel too," Dana spoke softly.

Morgan looked at her sad companion. Sitting next to her was the sweetest person in the world, and all this time she had been fantasizing about her, Dana has been having days like this. Crying behind a tree in the park. Morgan felt like an ass for never considering Dana's personal life. She hated that the blonde was having such a tough time at home. She wished she could take Dana's pain away.

"Your Mom has no idea how wrong she is," Morgan began. "You're always on the straight- A honor roll, you're the best cheerleader out there… you're kind to anyone who talks to you, and … you know you're pretty."

The blonde turned to Morgan and the brunette timidly lifted her eyes. "Dana you're gorgeous." The words slipped from the brunette's mouth before she could stop them.

Dana smiled lightly and ducked her eyes. "Thank you…"

Morgan bent one leg and outstretched her arm on her knee. Her other leg was bent Indian style. She felt a bit nervous giving the blonde a compliment. Calling Dana gorgeous was something she had always only spoken in her head. But seeing the blonde's reaction, it felt good to express her thoughts _about _Dana _to _Dana.

They sat in silence for a moment. All that could be heard was the soft wind blowing through the trees in the park.

The blonde's voice broke the quietness. "So…what do you draw?"

Morgan looked at the blonde with a bit of surprise, wondering if the question was truly directed at her. Dana was looking straight at her with full attention. "Um…"

The brunette could not believe this was really happening. Dana Campbell was actually interested in hearing what she had to say.

"I just draw what interests me."

"Like what?"

Morgan looked into Dana's eyes, knowing full well what interested her. It was looking right back at her. But she couldn't say what was on her mind in that moment.

"A lot of things. People, places … mostly people. It depends on how I feel."

"Do you draw to get things off your mind?"

The brunette smiled a bit, surprised that Dana had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"Well, if I could… I would want to take my mind off of Turken's English lessons too."

Morgan gave Dana a sideways glance and realized the blonde was teasing. Dana was referring to when Morgan was busted in class for sketching.

The brunette chuckled. "That's funny," Morgan smiled.

Dana grinned.

"That was _so_ embarrassing. I haven't drawn in that class ever again."

The blonde chuckled lightly and it was music to Morgan's ears.

The two teens sat there for another moment. "Well, it's getting kind of late," Dana commented.

Morgan looked around the park and realized it was dark out. "Yeah, I guess so." The brunette hopped to her feet and looked down at Dana. She stretched out her hand to the blonde. "Walk you home?" Morgan offered.

Dana smiled and took Morgan's hand, allowing the brunette to help her off the ground.

It took them about fifteen minutes to reach the front of the blonde's house. They stood on the sidewalk and faced each other. Morgan felt kind of awkward, like she was dropping Dana home after an intimate date. The blonde looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"Thank you for listening to me Morgan."

Morgan nervously stuffed her hands in her pockets and nodded. "You're welcome."

"I mean it. It felt good to talk to someone about my problems. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"It's no one else's business unless you want it to be. I won't say anything, I promise."

Dana nodded and looked towards her house, clearly not ready to go back inside. She looked at Morgan once more. "You know if you don't mind. I'd like to see your art sometime."

Morgan's eyes widened slightly at the blonde's request. "Really?"

"Definitely."

"Um… sure," the brunette replied, surprised Dana had interest in her art.

The blonde gave Morgan a winning smile and the brunette nearly lost her senses. "Great. Well, I better get inside."

"Okay."

Dana began to walk towards her house.

"Dana?"

The blonde turned around.

"Will you be okay?" Morgan asked, nodding her head towards the house.

Dana glanced towards her home and looked back to Morgan. She smiled slightly. "I'll be okay. She probably…" Dana headed towards the door again. "I'll be okay."

Morgan nodded. She understood not to pry anymore. "Alright."

She watched Dana climb the steps to her house.

"Wait!" Morgan called, trotting over to the blonde.

The brunette quickly dug in her pocket and handed Dana one of her father's business cards.

"Here's my work number… if you ever want to talk again… or anything."

Dana examined the card. "Reed's Auto Garage?"

Morgan shrugged. "I'm there most of the time working so…"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Morgan."

Morgan saw that wonderful kind sparkle in Dana's eyes and felt her cheeks grow hot. "Sure."

Dana opened her front door and turned her head towards the brunette. "Goodnight. Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime. Goodnight, Dana."

Morgan watched the blonde disappear into her house. The brunette stood there a moment, just in case Dana needed help. After a minute or two, Morgan turned around and headed home.

When the brunette made it home, she snuck past her mother in the den and began to whistle happily when she made it upstairs. Keri opened her bedroom door and smiled at Morgan knowingly. The brunette stopped whistling, realizing Keri was watching her.

"What?"

"You seem awfully happy. Where have you been?" Keri asked, stepping out of her room.

"Just out for a walk."

"For a whole hour and a half?"

Morgan shrugged. "Yeah… I just lost track of time I guess." The brunette headed towards her room.

Keri looked at her sister with curiosity. "Alright, who is he?" the head cheerleader demanded.

Morgan turned to her sister and stood in the doorway of her bedroom. "What?"

"Morg… you've obviously been spending time with someone who makes you really happy. You were whistling for God's sake."

"So? I always whistle."

"You do not."

Morgan sighed with annoyance. "Unless you have something important to say to me Keri, go away." Morgan stepped into her room and attempted to close the door, but Keri stopped it with her hand.

"Come on, just tell me, Morg. I know there's something going on with you. I can tell."

Morgan rolled her eyes. She hated when Keri would play the twin intuition card. It was kind of scary how she was right sometimes.

"Keri, it's no one. Trust me."

"Is it someone I know?" the lighter haired brunette smiled.

Morgan struggled to close her door, but Keri stood firm. "Damn it, Keri. I'm not seeing any guy."

"You're lying."

Morgan had to admit that Keri was onto her. However, as keen as her sister's intuition was, she had no idea Morgan only liked girls. She was happy Keri couldn't read into that one.

"Fine," the brunette relented. "I'll tell you, if you get your hand off the door."

Keri released and her hand and looked at Morgan expectantly.

"You really want to know?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah."

"Well… it's-" Morgan quickly slammed her door shut and locked it.

"Morgan!" Keri pounded her fist against her door.

The brunette let out a wicked laugh of victory. "Goodnight, Keri!" Morgan smiled, walking over to her desk.

She plopped down in her chair and sighed. Her mind immediately went to Dana. After speaking with her tonight, she was even more in love with that girl. Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was a text from Jax.

_Finish the poem? Remember it's due tomorrow - Jax_

"Oh, crap," the brunette chastised herself.

_Thanks for the heads up._ _- Morgan_

_I knew it you slacker! See you later. – Jax_

Morgan put her phone on her desk and sat back in her chair. She had to write about something that mattered to her; something that emotionally grabbed her. Morgan grinned, thinking of Dana. That should be easy enough. She picked up her pen and began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Morgan and Jax were sitting beside each other in the noisy school cafeteria chatting and eating lunch. The brunette loved it when it was chilly cheese fries day. Jax hated it. The redhead watched with disgust as Morgan scarfed down another mouthful.

"I don't know how you can eat that stuff," Jax commented.

"It's guud," Morgan spoke with her mouth full.

"That stuff is jam-packed with calories and grease, yet you still remain thin. You don't even work out."

Morgan shrugged and took another bite.

Jax sighed heavily. "I hate you."

A moment later, Keri and Dana came up to their table. Morgan did not notice because she was digging into her food.

Jax gave the two girls a polite smile. "Ah, Keri, Dana," he kicked Morgan under the table. "Don't you two look fetching today."

"Jax," Keri said, with a polite nod.

Morgan raised her head and sure enough Keri was standing there with Dana. The brunette loudly gulped down the food in her mouth.

"Morg, I meant to ask you. When is your car going to be done? It's been well over a few weeks." Keri asked, looking down at her sister.

"Oh, uh," Morgan's eyes glanced over to Dana. The blonde was looking at her with a small smile and Morgan tried her best to keep her speech under control. Her eyes darted back to her sister. "It …it'll be done this week."

"Are you sure? Because that's what you said last week."

"I'll work overtime," the brunette quickly retorted.

"Fine," Keri replied, pleased with Morgan's answered. "Come on, Dana. Let's leave my sister to her chilly cheese fries."

Morgan gave Keri a nasty look as the two began to leave. Her expression lightened however when Dana gave her an all-out smile. Morgan's insides melted and she softly smiled back and nodded her head. After they were gone, the brunette went back to eating.

Jax watched the silent exchange with astonishment. "Did that just happen?" he grinned.

"What?"

"Don't you what me, missy. Dana Campbell was smiling at you like… like you're old friends or something."

"You're delusional, Jax."

"Is there something going on between you two?"

The brunette shook her head. "I just… I kind of ran into her last night." She took another bite of food.

"And?" Jax pushed.

Morgan took her time chewing her food and shrugged. "We talked."

"Where? About what?" the redhead gushed.

The brunette was relieved when the lunch bell rang. "Sorry, Jax. I have to go." Morgan slid from the table and picked up her empty paper plate.

"You're not off the hook, Morg!" Jax called behind her retreating form.

Morgan threw her trash away in the nearest bin and headed to class.

"Okay, we have time for one more poem today," Mrs. Turken said, looking at the class roster. Morgan closed her eyes, praying she did not have to go. "Ah, Mrs. Reed." The brunette dreadfully looked across the room at her teacher. "You're up."

Morgan stood from her desk and made her way to the front of the class. When she wrote this poem, she was not planning on sharing it, but at least she left Dana's name out of it. Morgan scanned the room and her eyes briefly landed on Dana. The blonde sat with her chin resting against her hand, looking at Morgan.

"Um, my poem is called, I See You." The brunette cleared her throat and looked down at her paper.

_You walk by me everyday_

_I sometimes stare, but never look my way_

_I'm a grain of salt in your big world_

_Why would you notice me anyway?_

_You are a beautiful person, inside and out_

_Even though we don't talk, I know this without a doubt_

_One night I found the courage to speak to you_

_We connected, and I saw the real you_

_You are not the person I imagined you to be_

_You're so much more _

_Someone that makes my heart sore, more and more_

_In your own eyes you can't see_

_But just remember… you're special to me… I see you _

The brunette shyly raised her eyes to the class, indicating she was finished. Her classmates began to clap as they did for every presenter. Morgan was too afraid to look towards Dana, afraid she may have known the poem was about her. The clapping soon died down.

Mrs. Turkin looked at Morgan. "That was quite good Ms. Reed. Thank you." The final class bell rang and everyone began to gather their belongings. "Remember to read chapters eight and nine!" Mrs. Turkin announced.

Morgan headed back to her desk to get her things. By the time she was packed up, the room was practically empty. As the brunette grabbed her backpack from the floor, she felt someone walk over to her. She looked up and saw Dana. The blonde was securely holding two books in front of her body.

"Hi, Morgan."

"H-hey…." The brunette got out.

Dana gave her a polite smile. "I liked your poem."

"Oh," Morgan blushed and bashfully ducked her eyes. "Thanks," she looked back up into friendly green eyes.

"Dana, come on!"

Morgan looked over and saw two other girls from Dana's squad impatiently waiting by the classroom door.

Morgan turned back to the blonde and Dana smiled faintly. "I better go."

The brunette nodded and gave a small smile. Nothing would form out of her mouth.

"See you later," the blonde said, before heading over to her friends.

Morgan watched them leave and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. Dana coming over to her nearly scared her half to death. It was highly unexpected but nice. Morgan smiled to herself and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Morgan sat behind the wheel of her Plymouth Cuda in her father's auto garage.<p>

Nathan was under the hood, doing a few final adjustments. Morgan couldn't wait to get her baby back on the road.

"Alright." Her father stepped back and closed the hood. "Crank it up."

Morgan grinned and turned the key. The powerful engine rumbled to life and the brunette was ecstatic. "Yes!" she yelled triumphantly.

"It's purring like a kitten!" Nathan hollered with a smile.

Morgan pumped the gas, making the engine rumble even louder. "Can I take it for a spin, Dad?"

Nathan came around the car and stood next to the driver's door. "You're all set. Go for it!"

Morgan shifted to drive and slowly pulled the muscle car out on the street. Nathan walked out to the car and leaned down on the driver's side window.

"Now don't push her too hard. Give the engine some time to warm up."

"Okay," Morgan smiled, anxious to drive off.

"Be careful kiddo." He patted the car door and stepped back.

Morgan shifted the gear and took off down the street. A few minutes later she pulled up in front of Jax's house. She took out her cell phone and hit the familiar number on her speed dial.

"Hello."

"Hey, loser. Quit jerking off to Captain America and look out your window."

"_Excuse me_. What I do on my Saturday afternoons is none of your business." Jax climbed off his bed and peaked through his window blinds. "Oh, hell yeah! The Cuda is back!"

"Damn right," the brunette grinned. "Let's go for a ride."

"I'll be down in a bit." Moments later, Jax was hopping into the passenger seat and the brunette took off. "So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere really. I just thought we would drive around."

Jax sat back in the seat and relaxed. "It's running great. Who knew you had these brilliant mechanical talents."

"I told you I would get it going again."

"My mom said I can only hang out for about twenty minutes. I have to help her with dinner."

"Oh, what a good little prince," Morgan teased, heightening the tone of her voice.

The redhead scrunched his nose in defiance and Morgan chuckled. "I'll have you back home soon."

Jax nodded and looked at his friend. The brunette felt his stare and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, what is it?" Morgan finally asked.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me about you and Dana."

"Oh, that. It was kind of by accident." The brunette stopped at an intersection and looked both ways before continuing.

"Well, enlighten me."

The brunette reluctantly told Jax of the event that happened with Dana in the park. Morgan got a kick out of Jax's reactions while she told the tale.

"So wait. You gave her your Dad's business card? That's pretty lame," Jax teased.

"It was the quickest thing I could give her," Morgan shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jax noticed his friend's uneasiness and decided to back off. "Do you think she'll call you?"

"I don't know. Probably not. It's not like we're friends or anything. We only talked."

"Yeah," Jax replied. "Who knew happy little Dana was having all those problems at home."

"Nobody knows. And I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, so don't go blabbing."

"Who the hell would I tell anyway?"

The brunette took a right turn and they went down a street that looked very familiar to Morgan. Suddenly, she was smacked in the arm.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Look over there," he grinned.

Morgan looked out her window and her eyes widened in surprise. On the other side of the street was a blonde carrying a trash bag to the curb. It was Dana. No wonder this street looked so familiar. This is where she had walked the blonde home that night.

"Funny that we're driving past your dream girl's house isn't it?" Jax smiled.

The brunette glanced at her friend and then back at the blonde. "I didn't mean to." Morgan mumbled, unconsciously slowing down the car.

"Well, go on. Say hi before she goes back in."

"No!" the brunette shrieked discreetly.

"Oh, brother." Jax rolled down his window.

"What are you doing?"

"Yo, Dana!" he shouted loudly.

The blonde looked up in their direction and in a panic Morgan stepped on the gas. The barracuda sped off down the street. Morgan's heart was beating a million miles per hour. She hoped Dana did not recognize her. Jax on the other hand could not contain his laughter the entire ride back to his house.

Screeching to a halt, the brunette stopped her car in front of Jax's house. "Get out of my car, freak!" the brunette growled between her teeth.

"Oh, relax Morg. She couldn't tell it was us," he chuckled, before opening the passenger door.

Morgan sneered at him as he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Jax leaned down into the window. "Thanks for the joyride," he smiled.

The brunette tsked between her teeth. "Maybe that was your last."

Jax chuckled. "Bye, lover girl." He stepped away from the car and headed towards his house.

Morgan shook her head at Jax's nickname for her and then pulled away from her friend's house. She had to get back to the garage.

After her father's final approval, Morgan was finally able to take her beloved car home. No more having to ride carpool with Keri. She happily parked the vehicle on the street and went into the house.

When she stepped through backdoor, she saw her mother preparing dinner in the kitchen. Annette looked up at her daughter and smiled. Morgan stopped in her tracks, wondering why her mother looked so happy.

"I just found out some marvelous news, Morgan," Annette said, as she seasoned some meat on the cutting board.

"Okay," the brunette replied.

"Your sister's cheerleading squad has qualified for Regionals this year!" she gushed.

Morgan rolled her eyes. She should have known this good news involved the 'favorite' daughter. "That's great," the brunette replied flatly.

"Great? It's fantastic news!"

The brunette nodded. "I finished the barracuda. I can finally drive it to school."

Annette looked her daughter up and down. "Honey, go get cleaned up. Dinner will be done in twenty minutes."

Morgan sighed heavily and headed up the stairs. She knew it was a waste of breath telling her mother about her own accomplishment. It took her weeks to fix up that car, but her mother could care less.

As the brunette let the water from the showerhead cascade over her, she tried to relax and let go of the anger she held against her mother. She just wished she could grab hold of her, shake her and say, "I'm here too!" Morgan closed her eyes and released a breath. Thank goodness she had her father. At least he acknowledged her existence. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and shut off the water.

* * *

><p>The high school gymnasium was packed with students as they unhurriedly searched for a seat to watch the pep rally. Morgan and Jax were amongst the noisy crowd as they climbed the creaky bleachers all the way to the top. After finding a seat, Jax tapped on Morgan's forearm.<p>

"Look over there. There's Jason. Did I tell you what happened today?"

"Nope."

"I swear, I think he smiled at me today in the locker room."

"Really? You think Jason smiled at you…" the brunette replied in an unconvinced tone.

"A boy can dream."

Morgan scanned the gymnasium and smiled lightly when she spotted Dana on the sidelines. She was in her perfectly fitting cheerleading outfit talking and giggling with one of the football players. The brunette's esteem balloon instantly deflated. She was sure Patrick was hitting on Dana. A tug of jealously pulled on her delicate heartstrings.

Soon the pep rally was underway. Music boomed in the large room and students clapped and cheered as the football players were announced one by one. The brunette leaned back, bored out of her mind. She hated these stupid rallies.

"And now your rowdy and beautiful cheerleaders!" a voice announced over the speakers.

Now, this she liked. Morgan sat up straighter and focused her full attention on the group of cheerleaders. Dana stood next to Keri as they took their positions. Smiles were plastered on their faces. The techno-pop music started and the team began their routine. Morgan had to admit, her sister was good at what she did and worked very hard. Even though she would be annoyed hearing Keri practice her cheers in the backyard, she can see the extra practice paid off. Her movements were sharp and precise and Dana was right there with her.

Morgan loved the way Dana's body would move. The brunette raised her eyebrows when the blonde suddenly did three back handsprings in a row. Seeing that the blonde was so athletic, Morgan often wondered how that body performed in… other situations.

When the routine was over, everyone cheered and there were a few boos of course. Morgan frowned, not appreciating it when people would hate on her sister and Dana.

Jax leaned over towards her. "Has she called you yet?"

"What? Who?" The brunette questioned.

"Who do you think? Dana."

Morgan shook her head. "She's not going to call me, Jax."

The red-head shrugged his shoulders. "What are you doing after school?"

"I have to work at the garage."

Later that afternoon, Morgan was talking to a customer at work when her father walked over to her.

"Hey, Morgan I can finish this up. You have a phone call."

"Who is it, Jax?"

Nathan shook his head. "She said Dana, I think."

Morgan rolled her eyes, unconvinced. She knew Jax was just messing with her again. The brunette went to the back office and picked up the phone. "Very funny Jax, you're not going to fool me again," the brunette smiled.

"Morgan?" A soft voice asked.

The brunette's heart skipped a beat, hearing the voice on the line. This was not Jax pulling a prank on her.

"Uh, um, yeah. Yeah, it's me."

The blonde sniffled and let out a shaky breath. Morgan heard this and was immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Not really… I'm… I'm sorry to be calling you out of the blue like this…"

"No, no. It's okay. What do you need?" Morgan asked softly.

"Can you meet me? In the park… the same place we spoke before?"

Morgan's heart leapt with excitement to have another chance to be alone with Dana. Of course, happier circumstances would have been better. "Um, sure. I can meet you. When?"

"Is now okay? I just… really need to talk." The blonde's voice sounded so broken and helpless. How could Morgan refuse?

"I'll be there soon," the brunette promised.

"Thanks, Morgan."

After the conversation ended, Morgan told her father that she needed to meet a friend in trouble. He dismissed her from work and she drove her car over to the park. The sky was a haze of beautiful purple and orange. It was going to be dark soon. The brunette parked by a curb and exited her car. She approached the area where she and Dana had met before and saw the blonde standing by a tree. Dana was staring down at the ground with her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself. As Morgan stepped closer, the blonde looked up at her. Their eyes met.

"Hey," the brunette said, coming to a stop in front of Dana. "I got here as quick as I could."

Without warning, Morgan was suddenly engulfed in a hug. Surprised, the brunette was hesitant to return the embrace. Dana's arms were wrapped around her neck and Morgan's body was practically vibrating with pleasure. It soon dissipated when Dana began to cry. Instantly feeling protective, she held the blonde to her.

"Hey…" she cooed. "It's alright."

"It was so awful, Morgan," the blonde whimpered.

They slowly broke the hug and Morgan looked at Dana with concern. She rested her hand on the blonde's arm. "Just calm down and tell me about it. Let's sit down."

The blonde sniffled and followed Morgan over by the tree where they were nights ago. The two teens sat next to each other on the grass. Morgan studied the blonde as she tried to compose herself. Even in simple blue jeans and a T-shirt, Dana looked beautiful to her.

"What happened?" Morgan asked.

Dana ran a hand through her hair and blew out a breath. Her eyes briefly looked into concerned blue ones before looking down once more. "When my mother came home tonight, my uncle, his wife, and my grandparents and I were all waiting for her. It was for an intervention, to get her help."

Morgan winced, knowing the outcome did not end well.

Dana shook her head solemnly. "But she didn't want it. When she realized what we were trying to do, she blew up. And before we all knew it… she yelling and everyone was yelling back. I even told her if she did not get help, I would move out and live with my uncle."

The blonde faced Morgan. Those usually bright green eyes looked soulless and empty.

"And you know what she said? She said…" The blonde took a shaky breath and looked upward trying to stop her tears. "She said I better start packing."

Morgan closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. That must have really hurt Dana. How could her mother be so rotten to the sweetest girl in the world?

"She actually cares more about a bottle of wine than her own daughter. I just can't believe it." Dana wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Then she just stormed out of the house. We don't even know where she is right now."

Morgan placed a hesitant hand on the back of Dana's shoulder. "Dana, I'm really sorry. That must have been really hard for you and your family."

The blonde sniffled and nodded sadly. "It was. I just didn't know what to do. I just had to…" Dana let her words falter.

"Vent?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah…"

Morgan placed her hands in her lap and looked down. She began to think about her own relationship with her mother. "I understand."

"Morgan?"

The brunette looked up and met Dana's tearful eyes. The blonde looked like a little lost girl. "What if my mother doesn't love me?" She asked helplessly.

Morgan's heart swelled with compassion. "Hey… don't think that way," she said, placing a comforting arm around Dana's shoulders. "Dana, you are a wonderful, beautiful person. There is no reason in the world for her not to love you."

Dana met her gaze and Morgan felt her heart beat faster. The blonde gave a soft smile and the brunette felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked anywhere but into Dana's eyes and shrugged.

"I guess through all of your mom's grief about your dad … she just forgot that," Morgan finished, sheepishly.

She could feel the blonde's eyes on her for a moment, but she was too nervous to face the gorgeous girl seated next to her.

"Thank you," a soft voice replied.

Morgan gave a nod. "You're welcome." She reached in her jacket pocket, remembering she had a clean Kleenex, and handed it to Dana.

"Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." The blonde dabbed away her tears and they both sat in a comfortable silence.

The brunette could hear her heart pounding in her ears. With her arm still around the smaller girl, Morgan could feel the warmth of the blonde's body. The brunette shyly rubbed Dana's arm. It was actually more of a light pat than a rub. "Are you feeling a little better?"

The blonde slowly nodded. "A little." She glanced at the brunette and smiled softly. "I really appreciate this, Morgan. I know we don't really know each other."

Morgan shook her head. "It's no problem."

"I'm sorry I made you leave work," the blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't mind, really. My dad said it was okay."

They sat there a moment longer. Suddenly, feeling a bit awkward, Morgan removed her arm from around Dana. It was feeling too much like a "dating" embrace than comforting.

"So, how about you?" the blonde asked.

Morgan pushed away her thoughts and looked at the blonde who had an expectant look on her face. "Um, me?" the brunette replied, locking her hands together in her lap.

"Yeah," the blonde brushed bangs from her own face and settled her gaze on Morgan. "How are things with you?"

The brunette shrugged. "Nothing different. Still same old, same old. I say hi to my mom and she asks me when Keri is coming home from practice." Morgan chuckled sarcastically. "That's about all I get from my mother."

The warmest, softest hand covered Morgan's and her skin began to tingle. The brunette slowly met Dana's sweet green eyes.

"I guess we both have screwed up mothers."

Distracted by the blonde's touch, it took a moment for Morgan to register that the blonde had spoken to her. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Just as quickly as the hand was there, it was gone and Morgan immediately missed its warmth. The blonde slowly climbed to her feet and Morgan did the same.

"So, how did you get here?" the brunette asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, I walked here. Well, more like ran," Dana shrugged, hugging herself.

Morgan suddenly realized the blonde's body language. "Are you cold?" Morgan shrugged off her jacket.

"No, Morgan you don't have to-"

"It's cold out here," the brunette reasoned gently. She covered Dana's upper body with her jacket. "I'm wearing long sleeves."

Dana snuggled under the large jacket, enjoying the new found warmth. She sheepishly smiled at Morgan. "Thanks."

"Sure." Morgan shoved her hands in her pockets as they silently walked towards the parking lot. "Uh, congratulations on making Regionals this year?"

Dana raised her eyebrows with a smile. "Thank you. You heard about that huh?"

Morgan smiled. "How could I not?"

"Oh, yeah right…" the blonde murmured. "I'm sure your mom had a field day with that."

"The biggest."

Dana laughed lightly and Morgan thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Can I give you a ride home?" the brunette asked, as they got closer to her car.

The blonde's eyes widened as she looked at the vehicle. "Wow. Is that your car?"

"Yep," Morgan smiled.

As soon as they reached the vehicle, Dana placed her hands on top of the car. "This is a 1971 Plymouth Barracuda," the blonde stated with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, it is," the brunette smiled, surprised the blonde knew the make, model and year of her car. She watched in fascination as Dana inspected all sides of her vehicle.

"Wait a second. Was that you who drove past my house the other day?" the blonde questioned, a smile on her lips.

"Crap," the brunette muttered sheepishly. "Yes, it was. But that was Jax who yelled out to you like an idiot, not me."

Dana giggled. "I wondered who that was. Can I take a look under the hood?" the blonde questioned.

"Uh, sure," the brunette squeaked stupidly. She hustled over to the driver's side and popped the hood. She joined the blonde back in front of the car and lifted the heavy hood. Morgan looked at Dana to get her reaction. Her heart leapt when the blonde smiled brightly.

"This is a heck of an engine you have. It's a 340 four-barrel, right?"

"Uh, yeah." The brunette replied, shaking her head with astonishment. "How did you know that?"

Dana looked up and flashed a grin. "Not bad for a blonde cheerleader, huh?"

Looking at the girl next to her, Morgan could not help but think how interesting Dana was. The blonde was full of surprises. Morgan smiled back at her. "Not bad at all. I'm impressed."

Dana stepped back from leaning over the open hood and shrugged, bashfully. "I'm sort of a closeted car freak."

"There's nothing wrong with that," the brunette said, closing the hood. She turned to Dana. "So can I take you home?"

The blonde stood there unsure. "Technically, I'm not living at home anymore. I have to pack my things and go to my Uncle's house. I can't stand spending another night in my mother's house."

"Well, I can take you to the house, help you pack and then take you to your Uncle's place."

"Oh, Morgan I don't want to trouble you. I'm sure you have better things to do."

The brunette stepped over to the passenger side door and opened it. She looked at Dana with a small smile. "I can't think of anything else better to do."

Dana looked at Morgan with sparkling green eyes that made the brunette melt. Morgan could not help but think Dana looked like an angel from the parking lot lights shining from above them. It seemed to make the blonde have a beautiful glow about her. Then Dana smiled. Morgan's heart skipped in her chest.

The blonde stepped over to her and looked up into Morgan's eyes. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

Morgan was truly captivated by Dana's eyes, and truthfully would have jumped off a cliff if the blonde had asked her to in that moment. The brunette chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I don't mind," Morgan smiled.

Dana smiled back. "Thanks, Morgan." Then she slipped into the passenger seat.

Morgan smiled to herself and closed the door before walking over to the driver's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It did not take them long to reach Dana's house. Morgan pulled up to the front, parking across the street. She cut the engine.

"I don't think she's home," the blonde stated, looking at the two-story house with dark windows.

Morgan glanced at Dana and nodded slightly.

"Come on," the blonde said, opening the car door.

The brunette watched as Dana climbed out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. She looked at Morgan quizzically. "Are you coming?"

Morgan finally registered what was going on and climbed out of the car. She followed Dana to the house and they went through the front door.

The inside was not what the brunette expected. She had prepared herself for a filthy house with beers cans on the ground and maybe a few ashtrays scattered about; like any typical drunk in a movie would have. But it was the complete opposite. The house was clean and eerily inviting. Dana said her mother kept up appearances.

Off to the right was a den with nice furnishings and a television. Further back past an archway was a kitchen. That was all Morgan was able to see before following Dana to the stairs which were straight ahead.

Dana flicked on a light switch. "My room is up here," the blonde stated, climbing the stairs.

Morgan followed Dana silently up the stairway. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Dana Campbell would be leading her up to her bedroom. As they reached the top, Morgan saw a room with double doors straight ahead. She assumed that was the master bedroom. She followed Dana down the hallway past a bathroom and to a single door. Dana opened it and clicked on a light before stepping inside the room.

"It shouldn't take too long for me to pack. Make yourself at home."

Morgan walked into the room and took in the new surroundings. The room was not large, perhaps a bit smaller than hers. To the left of the room was a double bed covered by a powder yellow comforter. On the walls were a few posters of current musicians. Further into the room against a wall was a desk with a laptop. On Dana's windowsill, to the right, four trophies were on display. Morgan walked over to them to get a closer look. Two of them were for cheerleading and the other two were for gymnastics. So, this is Dana's room.

The brunette felt Dana walk up and stand next to her.

"These are nice."

Dana smiled lightly. "Thanks. There used to be five trophies up here."

"What happened to the fifth one?"

Dana let out a heavy sigh. "My Mom smashed it against the wall when she was drunk one night. She said I didn't deserve it."

Morgan watched as the blonde caressed the figure of a gymnast on one of her trophies. Dana's expression looked haunted.

"That's why I have to get away from her," the blonde said. She turned around and walked back over to her suitcase on the bed. "She's poison."

Morgan could not think of anything to say in that moment. There was no way she could truly understand what Dana was going through. Sure, she and her mother would have shouting matches but never had her mother come at her in a drunken rage. Morgan felt the blonde's sadness coming off her in waves.

The brunette was so lost in thought; she did not realize Dana was now calling to her from her walk-in closet. "Um, yes." Morgan replied, walking over to the doorway.

Dana looked at her with a sheepish expression. "Would you mind grabbing this box up here?"

Morgan smiled lightly in amusement as she saw that the blonde could not reach the box because of her short stature. "Sure." Dana smiled lightly and brushed past Morgan to allow her into the small space. The brunette reached up and easily grasped the box. She huffed, surprised by the heaviness, but it was soon forgotten when she saw the contents.

"No way…" A smile broke out on her face and she turned hurriedly, placing the heavy load on the blonde's bed. She picked up one of the many magazines that were in the box and held it up to Dana. "You have a subscription to Motor Rumble Magazine?"

The blonde smiled, placing a folded shirt in her suitcase. "I told you… closeted car freak."

"Wow!" Morgan read the titles on the cover and then looked at Dana expectantly. "Do you mind if…?"

"No, go ahead," Dana grinned, amused by Morgan's giddiness.

Morgan excitedly began to leaf through the magazine. She was totally floored. At least once a week she would spend hours in the magazine shop, reading copies of Motor Rumble magazine. Now she's discovering Dana did the same, only it came to her house.

It took another fifteen minutes or so, but Dana had finally packed everything she needed. "Okay, I think that's everything."

Morgan looked up from the article she was reading and saw that Dana was now standing by the door. The brunette was so engrossed in the magazine she did not even noticed the blonde had stepped away from the bed.

"Oh, sorry," the brunette quickly hopped off the bed and set the magazine in the box with the others. Morgan felt like a pinhead for drooling over the blonde's magazines. "I was just…"

"Page thirty-seven?" the blonde asked with a hint of a smile.

Morgan raised her eyebrows, surprised Dana was correct. "Yes, actually."

"Yeah, that was a good one."

Morgan chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Can you grab the box?"

"Sure."

The brunette lifted the box from the bed and followed the blonde downstairs and out the front door. As they were going down the front steps, a yellow taxi pulled up to the curb. Dana faltered in her step as she noticed the vehicle.

The driver of the taxi climbed out of the car and opened the backseat door. The two teens watched as he helped someone out of the vehicle; his passenger obviously very drunk.

The man spotted the girls on the front porch. "Do you know this woman?" He called.

Dana set her suitcase down and headed towards the driver. Not sure what to do, Morgan placed the box she was holding on the porch and followed the blonde.

"It's my mother," Dana spoke warily.

The man nodded and helped to lean Dana's mother onto her so she could support the heavily intoxicated woman to stay on her feet.

"Thank you," Dana said, turning her and her mother towards the house.

"Wait, I still need to be paid," the man stated.

"Oh, how much?"

"It's twenty-three."

"She should have some money in her purse."

Seeing that Dana was struggling with holding up her mother and trying to open the older woman's purse, Morgan swept in on the opposite side and placed the woman's other arm over her shoulders. Dana finally dug her mother's wallet out of her purse and opened the zippers and compartments, looking for money. There was none.

"Um, I don't think she has any…"

"Look sweetie, I'm not leaving until I get my money."

"I have it," the brunette said, reaching in one of her pants pockets.

"Morgan, no you don't have to…"

Morgan stopped the blonde's words with a look, reassuring her it was okay. "I've got it," she spoke softly.

"Thanks," Dana whispered.

The brunette handed the man a twenty and a five. "Keep the change."

"Thank you." Satisfied, the man walked over to the driver's side of the taxi and hopped into the vehicle.

"Mom?" the blonde asked, snapping her fingers in front of the disorientated woman's face. "Mom, can you hear me?"

"Well… of course… I'm not deaf!" Janice Campbell bellowed loudly with an obvious slur in her voice.

Dana despairingly glanced at Morgan. "Can you help me get her inside?"

Morgan silently nodded, and the two girls led the older woman towards the house. After the altercation that happened between her and her family earlier that afternoon, Janice rushed over to the nearest bar and drank her sorrows away. Luckily, the bartender knew her as a regular and phoned a taxi, giving the driver her address.

Dana looked a lot like her mother Janice. Same blonde hair, same eyes and the same smile, at least that's what Morgan imagined. But this woman was a washed up older version of the bright eyed Dana she knew.

They finally stepped foot in the house, holding up a very intoxicated Janice.

"Are we taking her up to the bedroom?" Morgan questioned.

"No, let's put her on the couch here."

The two teens carefully turned and placed Janice on the couch in a position that seemed comfortable.

"Okay, let's go." Dana sighed. They headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the older woman slurred.

They turned to Janice and saw that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"I'm leaving, Mom. For good."

The only response was a soft snore sounding from Janice's nostrils. She had obviously passed out. Dana stared at her mother for a moment before casting her eyes over to Morgan.

"I'm ready to go," the blonde said glumly.

Morgan gently nodded. "Okay." She walked over to the front door and opened it, allowing Dana to go out first.

As they drove through the city streets, the girls fell into an unsettling silence. Morgan had just witnessed the nightmare that Dana had been living with for years. A nightmare the blonde has been able to hide with her bubbly smiles, contagious giggles, and perky personality. All of that was a protective layer covering the true pain that was in Dana's soul. Morgan did not know what to say as her hands grasped the stirring wheel. She could never imagine how Dana was feeling in this moment.

They finally arrived in front of Dana's uncle and aunt's one story home. Morgan cut the engine and slowly looked at the troubled girl beside her. The blonde was looking down at her hands, as though she were in deep thought. Morgan hesitantly placed her hand on top of Dana's.

"We're here."

As if breaking a trance, Dana raised her eyes, looking out the window then over to Morgan. She smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. I must have been daydreaming."

Morgan grinned. "Daydreaming is not bad. Trust me, I know."

Dana chuckled. "I'm sure you do."

After their snickers quieted, Dana regarded Morgan seriously. She took the brunette's hand and held it gently between her own hands. Morgan's breathing increased and heart pounded as she looked into Dana's eyes.

"Morgan, I just want to say thank you for helping me tonight. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome," the brunette replied shakily.

The blonde slowly shook her head and lowered her eyes. "I wish you hadn't seen all that. My mom coming home drunk. It was such a mess… I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be." Morgan quickly interjected. "Dana, what I saw tonight does not change what I think of you. You're a great person. I know that."

Dana looked into Morgan's eyes. The brunette did not miss the look of relief that passed over Dana's features. She felt the blonde's hands squeeze hers lightly before letting go. Morgan immediately missed the warmth.

The blonde opened the door and began to climb out of the car. Morgan took a moment to start breathing again before getting out of the vehicle herself. She helped Dana carry her belongs to her relatives' front door.

Dana's uncle, Ted, greeted them and offered to take the heavy box out of Morgan's hands. Dana set her suitcase in the den and walked back over to the front door where Morgan was still standing.

The blonde looked at Morgan sheepishly and smiled. "Well, thanks again Morgan."

"It was no problem."

Dana placed her hand on the door, preparing to close it. "So, I'll see you at school?"

Morgan stuffed her hands in her pants pockets. "Yeah, at school."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Morgan watched the door close in front of her before turning around and heading towards her car. Before she got halfway to her vehicle a voice called her from behind.

"Morgan, wait!"

Morgan whipped around and saw the blonde jogging over to her. She held out Morgan's coat that was two sizes bigger than her. "Your jacket."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Morgan smiled, taking her coat from the blonde's hands.

"That jacket is so cozy I forgot I had it on," Dana smiled.

Morgan chuckled lightly. It was either out of amusement or nervousness; she didn't know which at the moment. She looked into those smiling green eyes and she was at a loss for words.

"Well, bye again, Morgan." Dana turned and headed back towards the house.

Morgan realized Dana was walking away and finally snapped out of her haze. "Uh, yeah… bye again, Dana."

Dana looked back at her and smiled before disappearing into the modest home. Morgan turned and headed to her car again. She let out a breath and smiled.

* * *

><p>Morgan pushed open the door to the small ice cream shop in town. A bell rang over her head announcing her entrance. A few patrons looked her way, as did her friend Jax who was working behind the counter this Sunday afternoon. The redhead smiled as the brunette took a seat at the counter on one of the swirly stools.<p>

"What's up, Morg?"

The brunette was grinning.

"Are you going to tell me why you sent me a text saying, _something unbelievable happened last night_?"

Morgan glanced at the rag Jax was using to clean the counter. "Can you talk now?"

"Sure, I'm going on break anyway." The two grabbed a booth and sat opposite each other. "I can tell by the look on your face that this is about Dana."

"How did you know?"

"You have this particular look about you anytime you're about to talk about her."

Morgan furrowed her brows. "I do?"

"Come on. Spill it woman."

With much delight, Morgan told her story of what happened the night before with Dana. Well, it was not all delightful since it was an extremely tough time for Dana.

"Wow. So, you're like her knight and shining armor."

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you can look at it that way. I don't know."

"You are so in there my friend."

"What?"

"Morg, don't you see? Out of_ all_ her friends and _all_ the people she knows, she called _you_ to come help her."

"Yeah…"

"That means she feels comfortable with you. She may even like you a little. I'd say that's a good start."

"A good start to what, Jax? I don't think she _likes_ girls. She has a boyfriend practically every second."

"True. But isn't Keri like her best friend. Why didn't she call her instead of you?"

Morgan pondered that question for a moment. Why didn't Dana call her best friend? She and Dana barely knew each other. Keri is the one she at lunch with, had sleepovers with, and went on double dates with. They practically did everything together.

"I don't know. Maybe she was too embarrassed."

Jax nodded. "That's possible. But she still called _you_. She obviously trusts you, Morg." The redhead clasped his hands together with a smile and gave a dramatic lovey-dovey sigh. "Awww, _Dana and Morgan sittin' in a_-"

"If you finish that lyric I will punch you."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Morgan sat in her room sketching when the doorbell rang. Annoyed by the interruption, she rolled her eyes and pushed up from her seat. Normally, her mother would be answering the door, but this particular evening her mother was out hosting her monthly book club. Keri was out with her boyfriend, and her Dad was working late at the garage.<p>

The brunette hustled down the stairs as a knock sounded at the door. "Yeah, yeah," Morgan grumbled.

She pulled open the door and suddenly became a deer in headlights. Dana was standing on the stoop with shy smile on her face.

"Hey," the blonde spoke sheepishly.

"Hi."

Morgan had not spoken to Dana since she dropped the blonde off at her Uncle's a few nights ago.

"I um, I just thought I would stop by-"

"Sure, come in." The brunette stepped aside.

"Thanks," Dana said, walking into the foyer. Morgan closed the door and walked over near the foot of the stairs where the blonde was standing. Dana looked up at her with friendly green eyes.

"You know Keri isn't home."

Dana smiled. "That's fine. I'm not here to see Keri. I'm here to see you."

Morgan was taken aback and her heart practically did a back flip in her chest. "Oh… me?"

The blonde simply nodded. "Yep."

Morgan nervously shoved her hands in her pockets. "So what's up?"

"Well, first off… Morgan, I… I don't know how to thank you. For what you did the other night."

"It's okay Dana, you don't have to keep thanking me," the brunette smiled bashfully.

"But it feels like I do."

"But you don't, really." Morgan reassured her. "One thank you was great. It was the best thank you I had ever had actually," the brunette joked.

They both chuckled lightly. After a moment, Morgan seriously looked into the blonde's eyes. "So, how are you?"

Looking at the genuine softness in Morgan's blue eyes, Dana knew how deep that question went.

The blonde nodded slightly. "It's going good. Really good."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Morgan's heart skipped seeing the light that had been missing in Dana's green eyes. She could tell the blonde was speaking true. She was lost in the blonde's gaze. "I'm glad," Morgan replied.

"Now, for the reason why I'm here..." the blonde said, clasping her hands together.

"Yes."

"Well, the carnival is in town this weekend. I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me."

Morgan stood there speechless.

"You know, as a thank you," the blonde continued. "I was hoping the next time we hung out it wouldn't involve tears and a bunch of sad talking. What better place to avoid all that than the carnival, right?"

Was this really happening? Dana was asking to hang out with _her_. Morgan's mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out.

The blonde was now looking unsure. "Unless you don't like the carnival."

Morgan shook her head slightly. "No, I like the carnival. I do."

Dana smiled with reassurance. "Good. So, you want to go with me this Saturday?"

Morgan could have sworn Dana could see her heart beating through her shirt. She had only dreamed of scenarios like this. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Great!" the blonde practically jumped in the air and she pulled Morgan into a crushing hug. The brunette was surprised but happily returned the embrace. They broke the hug. "So, can you pick me up around three? I'll pay your way into the carni."

Geez, this was beginning to sound like a date. Morgan internally chastised herself. There is no way this was a date. Dana only wanted to thank her with a fun and friendly day. "Okay, yeah."

"Plus, I want to ride in that awesome car of yours again."

This made Morgan grin. "The cuda will be ready to go," she chuckled.

The two of them exchanged numbers and Dana left. As Morgan closed the front door after the blonde, she could not stop smiling.

* * *

><p>It was another typical evening dinner at the Reed residence. As usual, Annette had prepared a picture perfect dinner for her family and everyone was seated, ready to eat.<p>

"Morgan, don't forget to put a napkin in your lap," Annette said.

"I know, Mom," the brunette mumbled.

Annette put on her best smile and picked up her fork. "Well, I hope you all like this new recipe I'm trying with the meatloaf. I saw it in my cooking magazine and just had to try it."

"It looks lovely, honey," Nathan reassured his wife.

"Yeah, Mom. It tastes great," Keri replied.

Morgan remained silent, stuffing a mouthful of meatloaf past her lips. She hated meatloaf, but her mother never remembered that nor seemed to care.

"What do you think of it, Morgan?" Annette asked.

"Morg, hates meatloaf, Mom. She barely touches it every time," Keri explained.

"Not that she notices," the brunette muttered.

"Well, of course she likes meatloaf. Since when have you not liked meatloaf, Morgan?"

The brunette finally looked up and met her mother's gaze. "Since always..." Morgan said flatly. The brunette tilted her head regarding Annette for a moment in disbelief. "Do you really know that little about me?"

Annette gave an arrogant sigh and looked at her daughter as if she were a pathetic little girl. "Morgan honey, you are my daughter. I know plenty about you."

Morgan shook her head solemnly. "You never want to hear anything I have to say."

"That's not true," Annette smiled, trying to brush off the brunette's comment.

Morgan turned to Keri and her sister gave her an understanding look before shrugging her shoulders. The brunette looked back to her mother. She watched as Annette carefully cut a perfect meatloaf slice on her plate before delicately putting it in her mouth. Morgan was so sick of this woman's self-centered ways and total disregard for her. Yeah, it was time to burst this superficial bubble.

"Mom, I would like to discuss my art."

"Oh, Morgan, this is not the time to discuss your petty habits."

"Mom!" Keri interjected, backing up her sister.

"No, Keri it's okay," the brunette said to her sister. "That's what I was expecting. Mom, how come I can't ever talk about what interests me?"

"That's nonsense dear, you can talk about whatever you like," Annette replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" The brunette asked with raised eyebrows. "Fine. Well, I want to talk about this car I saw in Motor Rumble Magazine."

"What car was it?" Nathan asked, encouraging his daughter.

Morgan regarded her father with a small thankful smile and began to speak. "Well, it was a Viper. It was one of the coolest I had ever seen, actually…"

"That's very nice dear," Annette's voice cut in. "But the dinner table is not a place to discuss cars."

Morgan looked at her mother with a snarl in her expression. How could this woman continue to do this to her? The anger began to build inside of her, especially when Annette casually turned her direction to her other daughter. She just totally disregarded Morgan as if she had never spoken.

"Now, Keri tell me. What do you plan on wearing-"

Morgan couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why don't you listen to me!" Morgan shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping out of her chair.

Annette's eyes widened, staring at her daughter in disbelief. The room was now eerily silent and everyone at the table was now looking at Morgan.

"I'd like to say something at the table for once." The brunette spoke looking her mother dead in the eyes.

Annette placed a hand on her chest and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I love you, Mom. But, I don't feel that you love me. I've been feeling that way for a long time. Practically, my whole life. You never once ask me how _my _day was at school. You never ask what I did at work. All you do is criticize me and tell me I'm not good enough. It's like you don't give a damn about me."

"Now, Morgan…" Annette began.

"No!" the brunette cut in sharply. "You have your one perfect daughter, right?" Morgan gestured towards Keri who looked at her sister sympathetically. "But look, Mom. There are two of us. You have _two_ daughters and we're different. I'm not Keri and I never will be. I'm me." Morgan stated, pointing at her chest.

Annette continued to look at her daughter. Her expression was something no one in the family had ever seen before. She almost seemed deflated.

"I like working on cars, I like sketching, and I like daydreaming. It helps me get through the day. And if you can't accept that then tough shit."

Annette's jaw dropped open even more as she took in her daughter's words. Morgan stepped away from the table and began to walk towards the kitchen. Before she made it out of the room she stopped and turned towards her family once more. "Oh, and another thing. I like girls, too. In a lesbian way."

Everyone at the table sat motionless, staring at Morgan in surprise.

"I'm going out for a while."

The brunette walked out of the dining room and grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter. She couldn't prevent the grin that spread across her face. She had finally told off her mother and it felt good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Morgan drove her barracuda into the night. She had no idea where she was going and truthfully did not care. She felt like she could do anything at this moment. Following her instincts, she found herself parked outside a particular someone's house… the front of Dana's uncle and aunt's house. Before she realized what she was doing she was calling the blonde on her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dana it's Morgan."

"Hey, this is a surprise… everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Unbelievable actually. Do you want to go to the carnival?"

"Yes. We're still going on Saturday, silly," the blonde giggled.

"No, I mean now."

There was a pause. "Right_ now?_"

"Yeah, I'm parked outside your house. We can just… _go_… I mean if you want."

There was silence on the line. Morgan's heart began to beat quicker with anxiety. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Hell, it wasn't even an idea! She had never done anything in the spur of the moment and now she's made a fool out of herself. "Look, Dana I'm sorry. You're probably busy and I just thought-"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I'll go with you tonight. Give me ten minutes?"

"Uh, sure," the brunette sputtered, happy with relief.

"Okay."

Morgan smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. Moments later, Dana appeared out of the house and hustled out to the car. After settling into the passenger seat and closing the door she turned to Morgan and smiled.

"Okay, so what's the special occasion?" Dana asked with a hint of a smile.

"Well," Morgan said starting the engine. "This is the night I finally told my mother off."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Really? What did you say? What did _she _say?" The blonde asked, fully interested.

Morgan laughed and proceeded to tell Dana about everything the entire car ride to the carnival.

Dana laughed loudly as Morgan chased her through the House of Mirrors attraction. The two of them had been at the carnival for nearly an hour and were having a blast. They went on practically every ride and it was now Dana's idea to play hide and seek in the maze of mirrors. Morgan had no idea how much fun Dana could be.

Morgan whipped around in a circle with a wicked smile on her face. Dana's reflection danced across a few mirrors before quickly disappearing again.

"Come find me, Morgan…" The blonde taunted.

Morgan chuckled lightly and walked further into the maze. "Oh, I'll find you."

Something moved in the corner of her eye and she saw the blonde's image once again followed by another giggle. After another minute or so, Morgan spotted an unsuspecting Dana standing just ahead with her back to the brunette.

"You'll never find me Morgan!" the blonde called.

Morgan stifled a laugh as she slowly crept up behind Dana. Once she was within striking distance…

"Gotcha!"

Dana let out a loud yelp as Morgan surprisingly wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Oh, my God! You scared me!" Dana shrieked, while laughing.

Morgan was laughing herself, still keeping her grip around the blonde. "I told you I'd find you!" She announced victoriously.

Realizing her front was still flush again the back of the blonde's warm body, Morgan quickly released Dana and took a step back. That felt way too good. The blonde turned around with a grin on her face. Her green eyes were sparkling with joy and mischief. Why did this girl always have to look so beautiful? Morgan thought to herself as she tried to stop blushing.

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight, Morgan. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

The brunette nodded and smiled lightly. "Me either."

Dana opened her arms wide and Morgan automatically stepped forward taking the offered hug. The embrace lasted a few seconds until, Dana let go and stepped back. "Come on, I want cotton candy and your buying."

"Oh, am I?" The brunette questioned with a smile. Dana grabbed one of her hands and led them out of the House of Mirrors.

Dana and Morgan laughed hysterically as Morgan pulled the barracuda in front of the blonde's house. They were talking the entire ride home about their adventure at the carnival.

Morgan stifled a giggle and switched her gear into park. "Well… this is your stop, clown lover."

"Hey!" The blonde smiled, smacking Morgan in the shoulder playfully. "Clowns are fun. And I'm not the only one with face paint on."

"That's because you basically forced me to do it," Morgan teased.

"I did not!" the blonde defended with a giggle.

Both girls were wearing face paint that represented animals. Dana was a cat, with gold and brown paint on her face, whiskers, and a pinkish nose. Morgan was a dog, with white and black paint. She was obviously a Dalmatian.

After a while, the laughing died down and all that could be heard in the car was their breathing. Morgan did not want this night to end and judging by Dana not leaving immediately, she felt the same.

"Morgan-" "Dana-" They both spoke at once. The two teens giggled at the awkward moment.

"You go ahead," Morgan said.

Dana shifted slightly in her seat to face her body towards the brunette. "Morgan? What made you want to ask me to go to the carnival with you tonight?"

Morgan's heart began to race. She knew it was because she wanted to see Dana and be near her. Because whenever she looked into those green eyes she instantly felt better and safe. But she couldn't say that. Morgan slowly faced the blonde. She attempted to give a serious reply, but failed. Instantly, her face spread into a grin and she shook her head slightly.

Dana furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't take you seriously when you look like a cute little kitten."

"Oh! You!" Dana pouted, whacking Morgan on the thigh. "I can't talk to you right now," the blonde said, opening the car door.

"Oh, come on I'm sorry!" Morgan chuckled, knowing her apology held no sincerity. She watched the blonde step out of the car.

Dana turned around, leaned her hand on the doorjamb and bent down to look at Morgan. "Though you have insulted and teased me many times tonight Morgan Reed… I still had a lot of fun. Thanks."

Morgan felt her heart swell with pride at the blonde's words. "I should be thanking you. It was kind of crazy to just say, _let's go to the carni now_, you know? So, thanks for going with me."

Dana smiled warmly. "I'm glad I did. Bye Wolfie," the blonde chuckled. Before Morgan could spit out a witty reply, Dana closed the car door and headed towards the house.

Morgan sat with her mouth agape and then slowly smiled at the nickname. Wolfie was what Dana had called her when her dog face-paint was finished. The brunette shook her head and started back home. This was definitely the best night of her young life.

When Morgan arrived home, she noticed that most of the lights in the house were off. She quietly made her way upstairs, holding a blue teddy bear she had one at the carnival. At the top of the stairs, Morgan looked down the hall and saw a light under Keri's door. Her sister was still awake. Morgan slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, flicking on the light switch. She stepped in front of the mirror, seeing her Dalmatian face-paint. She couldn't help but chuckle, thinking of Dana again.

"So long Wolfie," the brunette said, turning on the faucet.

After washing up, she crossed the hall to her bedroom and began to change into her bedtime clothes.

"Can I come in?"

Morgan looked up and saw Keri standing in the open doorway. "Yeah," the brunette replied, walking over to her dresser.

Keri stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. "Are you okay, Morg?" her sister asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Morgan turned to Keri and smiled. "I'm fine. I just needed to get away for a while."

Keri nodded and a smirk was on her face. "I was wondering when you were finally going to let mom have it."

Morgan blew out a heavy breath and slipped on her nightshirt.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, lying down on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Keri shifted her body to face Morgan. "Don't apologize. I think we all had to hear it. It was nice not having all the attention on me for once."

Morgan smiled at her sister briefly and then looked down at her hands. There was a settle silence between them.

"That was a hell of a way to come out of the closet," Keri smiled.

The brunette chuckled lightly. "With your twin psychic abilities I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner."

"I knew, Morg."

The brunette met her sister's eyes. "You did?" Keri simply nodded. "How come you never said anything?"

Keri shrugged her shoulders. "Even though a part of me knew... I wasn't going to tease you about your sexuality or give you a hard time. It was your choice to decide when you wanted to say something."

Morgan regarded her sister with a respectful smile. "Thanks."

"Sure." Keri lay next to her sister and they stared at the ceiling. "You know mom didn't say a single word to anyone after you left. She kind of just sat there like a robot."

"Really?" the brunette said in amusement.

"Yep. I think you literally shell-shocked her. It was nice having a silent dinner though."

Morgan chuckled. "What about Dad?"

"Dad? He actually laughed."

The brunette furrowed her brows and smiled. "What?"

"Morg, he was laughing his ass off. He just couldn't believe how you told mom off like that and on top of that saying you were gay. He couldn't stop laughing. Especially, when mom sat there like a mute."

Morgan shook her head and laughed lightly. "That sounds like Dad."

"Yep."

"I have a feeling dinner will be different from now on."

"Most definitely," Keri sighed, pushing herself off the bed. She stood and turned around to study her sister.

Feeling the intense gaze Keri was giving her, Morgan sat up on her elbows and gave her sister a questioning look.

"So…" Keri began. "Is there a special girl you're interested in at the moment?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and flopped back down. Unfortunately, she could not stop the blush from creeping on her face. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"I knew it!" Keri rushed over to Morgan's side of the bed and hovered over her. "Is it the same person you sneak off and meet at night?"

Morgan removed the pillow from her face and looked at Keri quizzically. "I don't sneak out. And I don't meet anyone."

Keri folded her arms. "Then where have you been for the past three hours?"

"Just… driving."

The lighter haired brunette spotted the stuffed animal on the floor near Morgan's closet. "The big blue teddy bear says otherwise. Who were you at the carnival with?"

Anxiety gripped Morgan's heart at the question. She could not tell Keri she was at the carnival with Dana. Then Keri would for sure know how she felt about the blonde cheerleader. "No one, Keri."

"I know it was your mystery girl because you have that… happy look."

Morgan furrowed her brows. "Happy look? I do not have a happy look."

"Morgan, you're practically glowing."

The brunette slowly sat up, avoiding her sister's eyes. She did not even realize Dana had such a profound effect on her. Well, Jax did tell her she gets a certain look when she mentions Dana or thinks about her.

"Crap…" Morgan whispered, more to herself than Keri.

Keri studied her sister for a moment. "You really like this girl don't you?" she asked seriously.

Still not looking into Keri's eyes, Morgan picked at the invisible lint on her comforter. "I… I like spending time with her. She's cool."

Keri instantly picked up on her sister's energy and knew not push for more information. That was all she was going to get tonight. With a silent nod, Keri headed out of the room. "Night, Morg."

"Night." Morgan was surprised her sister did not ask any more questions. In fact, she was relieved. Just then, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out the phone and opened the text message.

_Sweet dreams, Wolfie - Dana_

Morgan grinned, feeling her heart skip a beat.

_I hope that nickname doesn't stick - Morgan_

_I think it suits you – Dana_

_At least I didn't go home looking like Hello Kitty - Morgan_

_LOL. I looked cute and you know it – Dana_

Morgan chuckled, but certainly agreed. Dana did look cute.

_Ha Ha. Goodnight Dana, I had fun tonight - Morgan _

_Me too! Let's do it again soon. Goodnight - Dana_

The brunette sighed happily and placed her cell phone on the nightstand beside her. She locked her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Dana wanted to hang out with her again… and soon. After settling into bed, she closed her eyes and replayed all the moments of the night she had spent with Dana.

* * *

><p>A week had gone by with Morgan and her mother not saying one word to each other. The dinner table was never the same. Gone were Annette's plentiful stories of her past accomplishments. She would just sit and silently eat her meal. The only time she would speak is if Keri or her husband asked her a question. Morgan would never utter a word, nor look at her mother before excusing herself from the table.<p>

"Morgan, we need to talk."

The brunette was sitting in the den reading a magazine when her mother's voice broke the silence. She raised her eyes and blankly stared at her mother.

"I understand you're upset with me…" Annette began tentatively. "…and I know you don't want to talk to me. So, may a say a few things to you?"

Morgan looked down and slowly closed the issue of Motor Rumble magazine she had borrowed from Dana. She tossed it on the coffee table in front of her and sat back on the couch, crossing her arms. "Fine," she sighed.

Annette slowly made her way over to her daughter and sat on the opposite side of the couch. Morgan kept her gaze down, not ready to look into the eyes of the woman she currently despised. Annette took a settle breath and then slowly released it.

"When you and Keri were born, it was the happiest day of my life. You two were so little it scared me to death, but there you two were. And so beautiful…" Annette looked off in no place in particular, remembering a different time. "Keri was a screamer… she would cry and constantly want to be held. But you Morgan… you were so quiet. You rarely cried and never begged for attention."

Morgan slightly glanced towards her mother but still avoided eye contact. She did not know that particular detail about herself.

"Even then you knew how to stand alone," Annette spoke with a half-hearted chuckle. "I tried to raise you and Keri to be the same… I guess that was my mistake. As the both of you got older, you began to pull away from the dream image I had of you. And I suppose the more you tried to be different… the less I tried to understand you... and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" Annette's voice was shaky.

Morgan slowly closed her eyes as tears began to burn her eyes. Hearing the truth and emotion behind her mother's words was beginning to take effect and that was the last thing she wanted. She was still so upset.

"I know I always talk about my past. How I was crowned queen at practically every dance, participated in pageants, and graduating top of my class…"

Morgan rolled her eyes and wiggled in her seat uncomfortably.

"The truth is I was miserable. I only did all of that to make my mother happy. I never stopped to think about what would make me happy."

The brunette furrowed her brows, astonished by what she was hearing.

"You _always_ do what you want to do, despite what I think… and I admire that Morgan, but at the same time I resented it. You have the strength to do what you want and be who you want to be. I never did… and I took all my anger and frustration out on you." Annette's voice broke and tears were coming down the older woman's eyes. "I became my mother…" she whispered in realization. "I wasn't fair to you. I haven't been a mother to you."

Morgan turned and looked at Annette just then. She had never seen this usually well put together woman so sad… so broken. The brunette felt a pang in her heart, but was not sure what to do. She and her mother rarely displayed affection towards one another. To Morgan's utter surprise, she found herself reaching over and placing her hand over her mother's. Annette exhaled a breath of relief and grasped her daughter's hand. They looked into each other's eyes. The same identical blue eyes… both full of tears.

"Honey, I promise… from now on I will always listen to you and give you as much attention and love as I do to Keri. I am so sorry baby. You don't know how much I love you. I just didn't know how to show it because you are way different then what I thought you would grow up to be."

"Because I didn't grow up to be like you?" Morgan asked with emotion in her voice.

"No… because you grew up better. You know who you are and what you want out of life. When I was your age I had no idea what I wanted to be or do." Annette gently cupped her daughter's face. "You're amazing…" she whispered.

"Mommy…" the brunette whimpered. Finally, letting her tears fall, Morgan reached out for her mother and took her into a warm embrace. The both of them sat there for several minutes crying and holding each other. Morgan never thought this moment would ever happen. Things were going to be different now.

* * *

><p>Jax and Morgan stood in the school hallway, waiting for the first period bell to ring. The brunette had just finished telling her best friend about the truce between her and her mother.<p>

The redhead gave her a crushing hug and pulled back with a smile. "That's awesome, Morg! I never thought your mom would do that in a million years."

"Yeah, I know. It's really bizarre, but she meant every word. It's a lot easier liking her than trying to avoid her."

Jax chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey, any word from Gary?"

The redhead's eyes lit up upon hearing his brother's name and he smiled. "Yeah, I did a skype with him yesterday. He's doing okay. Mom says he looks too thin and needs to eat more. He said he eats fine. Mom didn't believe him of course." Jax laughed to himself, remembering his brother's antics. "So, then he grabbed two pop-tarts and scarfed them down like a garbage disposal so Mom would get off his back. It was hilarious!"

Morgan laughed lightly, imagining Gary being silly. "He would do that. I'm glad he's doing okay."

"Me too."

Suddenly, two hands covered Morgan's eyes and all she saw was darkness. "Guess who," a voice whispered near her ear. The brunette instantly smiled, recognizing the voice.

"Um… I'm not sure. But I do smell kitty litter." The hands were removed from her eyes and replaced by a playful punch to her shoulder.

Morgan chuckled, turning around to see bright green eyes smiling up at her. "Oh, you!" Dana scolded playfully. The brunette's heart skipped a beat seeing the blonde in her cheerleading outfit. God, this girl is hot. Morgan was fighting an internal battle with herself in order to stop her eyes from checking out Dana's body from head to toe.

The blonde turned to the stunned boy watching their playful banter. "Hi Jax," she smiled.

"Hey, Dana," he got out.

The two girls looked at each other once more with smiles on their faces. "So, Wolfie… I wanted to know if you were going to my birthday party next weekend."

Morgan shook her head with a grin. "I told you, Dana. I don't socialize with cheerleaders."

Dana put her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, I only socialize with two cheerleaders. But…"

Dana giggled and shook her head. "I know you're not coming silly. I just asked to be polite," she smiled.

"Ah, right… but I will have a super cool present for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

They looked into each other's eyes for moment. Morgan absolutely loved the playful gleam in Dana's eyes. She was beautiful.

"Okay, Wolfie. I'll look forward to it," the blonde said, before turning and walking away.

Morgan watched her for a while, a light smile on her face. When the blonde disappeared from sight, the brunette snapped out of her trance and looked at Jax. The red-haired teen had his mouth open in awe.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Um, what the fuck was that Morgan Reed?"

"Jax…"

"Who's Wolfie?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled lightly. "I'm Wolfie."

"Since when? You two are all buddy-buddy! When did this happen?"

The brunette shrugged. "After we went to the carnival last week."

"Well, I know you said you had a good time but geez. Looking at you two… anyone would think you were dating."

Morgan gave Jax a quizzical look. "She's straight, Jax. We just like spending time together that's all."

"Right…" Jax replied with a nod of his head. "Does she even know you're gay?"

"No. I'm ready to tell her. I don't know if I even will."

"Morg, you'll have to eventually. Otherwise she'll think you don't trust her and you'll have all that soap opera drama if she finds out."

Morgan nodded. "I know."

Jax studied the brunette. "Wow. This must be killing you, huh? Hanging out with Dana, talking… _hugging_… when all you really want to do is kiss her," he teased.

"Shut up," Morgan scoffed, trying to brush off the truth of her friend's words. This was not her greatest comeback, but that was all the brunette could think of at the moment. Just then the school bell rang, much to Morgan's relief. She was getting sick of the smug and knowing grin on Jax's face. "See you at lunch," she mumbled, before heading down the hall.

She hated to admit it, but Jax was right. Every moment of everyday, her mind was plagued with thoughts of Dana. She loved those green eyes. She loved the crinkles that formed around Dana's nose whenever the blonde smiled. She loved how whenever the sun hit Dana's hair it seemed to turn a different tint, almost red. And she loved… damn it she was in love.

Later that evening, the brunette was lounging on her bed talking to Dana on the phone. She was telling the blonde how she had finally patched things up with her mother.

"Morgan, that is so wonderful," the blonde spoke sincerely. "I'm glad things are good between you and your mom."

The brunette bit her bottom lip. Her mind automatically began to compare her relationship with her mother and Dana's relationship with her mother.

"So…" Morgan began hesitantly. "Have you heard anything from your mom lately?"

Dana sighed heavily. "No… actually… I haven't seen or spoken to her since that night. My uncle has gone to see her. I'm just not ready to face her. I'm still angry."

"Yeah, I get that."

"It's just… I love my mom. I do. I just don't _like_ what she does, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

There was silence on the line for a moment.

"You know what Morgan?"

"What?"

"I like talking to you."

The brunette was taken aback by the blonde's words, but pleasantly surprised. "I like talking to you too, Dana," said with a light chuckle.

"How come we never talked before?"

"Um, well let me think. You're a popular cheerleader and I'm a nobody," the brunette tried to joke.

"Morgan, don't say that," the blonde spoke in a serious yet sincere tone. "With everything that you've done for me, I personally know you're a great person with a sweet heart."

The brunette could not breathe. Did the blonde just say she had a sweet heart? Morgan couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face.

"Plus, you seem to like the same cars I do so you're okay in my book," the blonde said.

Morgan laughed and was soon followed by Dana. This girl was amazing. Morgan suddenly felt like saying those three words that always seemed to be on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that was impossible. _I love you._

So, instead Morgan chuckled and held her tongue.

"Don't ever say you're a nobody. You got that Wolfie?"

"Got it." _I love you._

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, Morgan worked tirelessly on Dana's birthday present. She wanted it to be perfect. Instead of drawing, Morgan thought she would paint something for the blonde on a small canvas. She had the best idea of what to create and she couldn't stop working on it. That is until her mother told her to take a break and eat lunch.<p>

Morgan was on her way down the steps that led to the kitchen, but stopped short when she heard Dana's name mentioned.

"Aren't you going to the movies with Dana this evening?" Annette asked Keri, as she cleaned the kitchen.

Keri swallowed her bite of peanut butter and jelly sandwich and shook her head. "No, that's not until next weekend. Plus, I was at her party yesterday so we've seen enough of each other at the moment," Keri chuckled. "Anyway, she has a hot date tonight with this football player named Patrick."

Morgan's heart sank and she felt as though all the air was knocked out of her lungs. No longer feeling strong enough to stand, she had to sit on the steps. Of course Dana had a date. A girl like her never stays single for long.

"Morgan! Come down and get your lunch!" Annette called.

The brunette did not want to go downstairs in that moment, but could not ignore the growling of her stomach. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before standing and descending the stairs.

"Hey," she said, putting on a fake smile. "What are we having?"

"PB & J," Keri replied. She turned her head to the side and gave Morgan a curious look.

Morgan saw the gears turning in her sister's head. There goes that damn twin intuition. The brunette avoided eye contact with Keri as she made her way to the counter and grabbed her plate.

"Mom, I'm gonna wrap this up and go out for a while. I need to get out of the house," Morgan said, pulling aluminum foil out of the cabinet.

"Okay, sweetie," Annette replied.

"Where are you going?" Keri asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Morgan shrugged. Maybe Jax's house." With her lunch wrapped up, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

"Drive careful. No speeding," Annette warned.

"Okay," the brunette replied, before closing the door behind her.

Instead of going to bother Jax with her broken heart, she went to the junkyard and sat in an abandoned car eating her sandwich. Her barracuda was a no food zone. She made sure of that. Morgan's thoughts went to Dana. The brunette did not even have the heart to put the final touches on her gift to the blonde. Her inspiration and hope had been ripped from her.

Dana is going on a date with stupid Patrick the football stud. He can never treat her the way Dana was supposed to be treated. Anger and hurt boiled within her as she thought of Patrick kissing Dana or holding her hand. Man, this was killing her inside. How can one girl have such an affect on her?

Morgan sat in the car for another half an hour when her cell phone rang loudly, startling her. "Shit," she whispered, pulling the phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Jax calling.

Not really in the mood to talk, she pushed END and settled back in the tattered leather seat. Moments later her phone rang again. It was Jax. Rolling her eyes she finally answered the phone.

"Geez, Jax what's so important?" she grumbled.

Instant alarm struck her as she heard her best friend crying on the other end. "Hey," she said softly. "Jax, what happened?" The brunette sat up and waited for an answer.

Taking a shaky breath, he finally found his voice. "Gary…" Jax whimpered. "He's dead…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Morgan sat a row behind Jax and his family in the large church. The atmosphere was heavy with sadness as family members and friends filled the entire space. The redhead sat between his mother and father in the front row. His head was down the entire service and when it was his turn to speak at the pulpit, he couldn't finish as broke down in tears. His mother had to guide him from the front of the church, back to his seat.

When everyone was gathered at Jax's house, Morgan was so unsure of what to say to her best friend. Not seeing him on the first floor, she went searching for him upstairs. He wasn't in his own room, but in Gary's. Jax was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Morgan stood in the doorway for a moment and knocked lightly on the open door.

Jax looked up, eyes swollen from crying and exhaustion. "Hey," he said in a small whisper.

"Hey," Morgan replied, slowly stepping into the room. "What are you doing?" the brunette asked softly.

Jax glanced around the room and then he looked up at his friend. "I don't know… just… trying to be close… I guess."

Morgan nodded and sat next to Jax. They sat there a few minutes not saying a word to each other.

"This doesn't feel real," Jax whispered, breaking the silence. "It seems like at any moment he's going to call me or send me a funny text."

Morgan met Jax's gaze. His eyes were on the brink of fresh tears. "But he can't… not anymore… not ever again."

The brunette felt her own tears beginning. "Oh, Jax. I'm so sorry…"

The two friends embraced and cried into each other's shoulders. A part of Jax died along with his brother that day and Morgan could feel it. What saddened her most was that she could do nothing about it.

* * *

><p>The following day, Morgan practically barricaded herself in her room, claiming to her family she just wanted to be alone. She was lying on her bed in deep thought. This had to be the worst week of her life. First, she found out Dana was dating some loser and then to make things worse, her best friend's brother dies. Morgan felt like her head was going to explode.<p>

Suddenly, a soft knock sounded on her door.

"I said I want to be left alone," Morgan replied, in a settle tone.

"Morgan, its Dana."

Morgan furrowed her brows, not expecting to hear Dana on the other side of the door. The brunette sat up suddenly and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look a bit more decent.

"Come in," the brunette gently called.

The door slowly opened and the blonde stepped into the room.

"Hi," Dana said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Morgan asked softly.

The blonde sheepishly took a few more steps into the room. "Well, I was worried about you. I was wondering why you weren't answering my calls or texts."

Morgan lowered her eyes. She had purposely ignored the blonde's messages. Mostly to be there for Jax, but a little part of her hated that the blonde went on a date. She was jealous and angry, and wanted to avoid the blonde all together. It was a childish attitude but that was how she felt.

"Sorry, I've just been," Morgan exhaled heavily. "Things are kind of messed up right now."

The blonde gave her a look of understanding. "Keri, told me what happened… with Jax's brother."

Morgan nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Morgan. How is Jax?"

The brunette shook her head. "Not good. He's just…" Morgan had no words to finish her sentence.

There was silence between them for a moment. "Can I?" the blonde asked, gesturing towards the bed.

Morgan paused for a second and then nodded. Dana climbed onto the bed and sat right next to the brunette. Morgan immediately picked up on the blonde's vanilla scented shampoo and her body shivered at their close proximity. Hoping Dana would not notice, she ran a hand through her hair.

"How are _you_?" Dana asked sincerely.

The brunette turned her head and looked at Dana. Those green eyes were so compassionate and caring. She could stare into those eyes for hours. Morgan swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good… bad, I guess… I don't know."

Dana grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers. Morgan looked at their hands and smiled sadly. The blonde's hand was so soft and warm. Morgan instantly felt comforted. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You should have seen him," Morgan began, trying to hold back her tears. "He was just so empty… and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fix it." Losing the battle, fresh tears ran down Morgan's face and she helplessly shook her head from side to side. "He's hurting so much, Dana." Morgan looked into the blonde's eyes. "I just want him to be okay… I want Jax to stop hurting inside…"

"Oh, Morgan…" the blonde pulled Morgan towards her and the brunette cried into Dana's shoulder. The cheerleader held her close and gently stroked Morgan's back as the brunette let her emotions go. "Shh… it'll be okay. He just needs time."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Dana's waist and buried her face deeper into the blonde's shoulder as she cried harder. Morgan had always been there to fix Jax's problems. She knew how to talk to him and calm him down in any situation. But death… that was beyond her reach.

After a few minutes, Morgan's tears slowed and she realized how intimately she was holding the blonde. Though she felt safe and indescribably warm inside, she slowly pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry," Morgan whimpered, wiping at her tears. She sat up and cleared her throat.

"Don't apologize. I know Jax means a lot to you," Dana said softly. She continued to rub the brunette's back in gentle circles.

Morgan exhaled a deep breath. "Oh, this sucks…"

"Yeah, it does…"

They sat there another moment in silence and Morgan felt the urge to lift another weight off her chest. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she contemplated on saying out loud what she was thinking.

"Dana?" she said, before she could stop herself.

"Yes?" the blonde replied, removing her hand from Morgan's back.

Morgan bent her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Um… I want to tell you something. Something about me…"

Dana placed her hand on Morgan's forearm and squeezed gently. "It's okay, Morgan. You can tell me anything."

Morgan swallowed nervously and then looked into Dana's eyes. "I… don't want this to change anything between us. I don't want you to freak out."

"Morgan, what is it?" the blonde asked, concern in her voice.

Morgan swallowed nervously and the licked her suddenly dry lips. "I'm… I'm gay."

The brunette's heart continued to hammer as she waited for Dana to respond. As they looked into each other's eyes, Morgan could see Dana processing the new information. Then to her surprise, a bright smile was on Dana's face.

"Is that all?" the blonde asked sweetly.

Morgan furrowed her brows. What kind of response is that? "Um, yeah. It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all." The blonde grasped Morgan's hand with her own. "Geez, your palms are sweaty. You were that nervous to tell me?" Dana asked sincerely.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know if it would freak you out or something."

The blonde chuckled lightly. "It would take a lot more than that, Wolfie," Dana smiled, playfully bumping her shoulder against Morgan's.

The brunette exhaled a breath a relief and smiled, blushing lightly at Dana's nickname for her. At this moment she could care less if Dana had gone on a date with Patrick. The blonde was a good person and she felt lucky as hell to have her as a friend.

"Well… now that I got that out of the way… there's something else."

Dana raised her eyebrows. "You're full of surprises today."

"I have your birthday present."

The blonde smiled. "You do?"

Morgan shifted off the bed and walked over to her closet. After she had returned home from the funeral yesterday, she had finished Dana's painting. She just really needed to get her mind off of things and she buried herself in her art. Morgan was not even sure if she was going to give the present to Dana, but now she had a change of heart.

Morgan handed Dana a flat box with wrapping paper on it.

"Happy belated birthday."

Dana grinned, taking her present with both hands. "Thank you." The blonde took a closer look at the wrapping paper and laughed. It was of various cartoon cats with party hats on. "Of course you picked cats," she giggled. "You're still making fun of me."

Morgan laughed. "I thought you'd like that."

Dana began to carefully unwrap her gift and Morgan watched with nervous anticipation. Under the wrapping paper was a white box. The blonde lifted off the top and removed the paper surrounding the 12x16 canvas. When Dana's finally revealed the image, Morgan heard a small gasp.

The brunette did not know if that was a good or bad sign. She lightly bit her lower lip and shifted her weight. Dana carefully examined the painting. It was of two women. One was Dana and the other was her mother, Janice. They both had beaming smiles on their faces, each with an arm around the other's waist in a loose hug. Dana's mother looked healthy and alcohol free. These were happy women living a happy life.

Morgan stood a few feet away, hands fidgeting, trying to gauge the blonde's reaction. Dana said nothing as she sat on the bed, staring at the painting.

Finally, Morgan broke the silence. "I, um. I don't know," the brunette nervously sputtered. "I just wanted to give you a nice image to hold on to. Something that I hope comes true for you."

Dana lightly ran her fingers over the picture and looked up at Morgan. Tears were in her eyes. Alarmed by the blonde's reaction, she took a careful step forward.

"Dana, I didn't mean to make you cry, I…"

"No," the blonde said with a sad smile. "Morgan, this is beautiful. No one has ever given me something so thoughtful."

Morgan smiled back, suddenly shy. Before she could say anything, Dana was off the bed, wrapping her arms around her neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you," the blonde whispered in Morgan's ear.

The brunette exhaled with relief. "You're welcome," Morgan whispered back, returning the hug.

She was afraid Dana would not like her gift. After a moment, Dana slowly leaned back and looked into Morgan's blue eyes. The brunette stared back at her and she thought she would pass out because they were so close.

Dana's eyes flickered down to Morgan's lips and back up again. Looking into the blonde's green depths, Morgan saw something she'd never seen before. It was a want. A question. Her green eyes were like fire. Their breaths mingled between them, neither one of them sure what to do next. Their lips were inches apart and the tips of their noses lightly touched. Just when Morgan thought they were about to kiss, the closeness was gone.

Morgan opened her eyes. Dana had stepped away.

"I um," Dana ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I should go," she said, picking up the painting from Morgan's bed. She carefully closed it back in the box.

The brunette shook her head slightly and released the breath she had been holding. "Uh, y… yeah." Morgan stuttered.

KNOCK. KNOCK. The bedroom door opened to reveal Keri standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Dana," Keri had a look of curiosity on her face. "My mom said you were up here. Why are you in Morgan's room?"

Morgan opened her mouth, but no words formed. Her body was still tingling from her moment with Dana. She side glanced at Dana, waiting for her reply.

The blonde shrugged and smiled lightly. "To check on Morgan. You know with the tragedy in Jax's family… I just wanted to stop by."

Keri nodded with understanding and smiled sadly at her sister. "That's nice of you Dana. I'm glad someone was able to talk to Morgan. It's a tough time right now."

"It is," the blonde replied.

Morgan pushed back a few bangs from her face and gestured towards the box Dana was holding. "Um, I also gave Dana a late birthday present."

The blonde slightly lifted the box and gave a small smile. "Yeah, she gave me a present," Dana replied in a small voice.

Morgan looked over at the blonde who had a blush on her face. Dana was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with her. Morgan then looked at her sister. She watched as Keri slowly looked between her and the blonde. Morgan felt the anxiety grow in the pit of her stomach. She knew the gears in Keri's brain were turning.

The cheerleader frowned. "You guys are acting weird. What's going on?"

"Nothing." "Nothing." They both answered, a little too quickly.

Keri raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. Morgan swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated when Keri would read her like a book.

Dana chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before breaking the awkwardness. "Anyway," she smiled. "Morgan, thank you for the gift and I hope you'll feel better soon." The blonde said all this, barely looking at Morgan.

The brunette nodded. "Sure, and thanks."

Dana walked towards Keri who was still by the door. "Come on, Sherlock. You up for a burger?" The blonde asked, stepping out of the room.

Keri looked after her and then turned back to Morgan. Her face said, 'We are talking later' before she closed the door behind her.

Morgan stood, rooted to the spot. Did she and Dana almost kiss? The idea made her stomach flip flop.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Morgan had given Dana her present… and the almost kiss. It had also been a few days since they had spoken. She hated to admit it, but it was obvious the blonde was now avoiding her. Her texts went unanswered, Dana rarely spoke to her during school, and hell… they didn't even make eye contact anymore. Not having Jax at her side was bad enough, but now it seemed her new friend wanted nothing to do with her.<p>

Morgan was too conflicted to approach Dana about it. The thing she hated most in this world was rejection. All she wanted to do was talk to the blonde, but she felt like if she tried, Dana would feel uncomfortable. Morgan did not want to be a burden to anyone, especially Dana. So, if the blonde was putting in that much effort to avoid her, maybe their friendship was not meant to be. That did not mean it didn't hurt.

To occupy herself, Morgan put extra hours in at the garage. One reason was to get her mind off of Dana, but the other was to avoid Keri. Her sister has yet to corner her about the awkwardness she walked in on the other day.

The brunette was contemplating all of this as she stood in the steaming hot shower. Realizing she used all the hot water, she turned off the spray and reached for her towel just outside the shower. She frowned in confusion, not feeling where she had left it on the rack. "What the hell?"

She opened the shower curtain and saw her towel was missing. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat. Morgan's eyes whipped over towards the sound. Keri was standing by the door, holding her towel, with a smug smile on her face.

Morgan quickly closed the curtain more to shield her nakedness. "Damn it, Keri. What the hell are you doing? Give me my towel!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you and Dana."

Morgan rolled her eyes and closed the curtain, creating a barrier between her and her sister. "There's nothing to tell! Would you give me the towel please?"

"Nope. Tell me."

Morgan braced her hands against the tiles of the shower and sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Well, you're obviously hiding something. Otherwise, you wouldn't be ducking and dodging me. You and Dana have been acting weird ever since that day."

"I need my towel, Keri. I'm getting cold," the brunette whined.

"Tell me something worth giving it to you," Keri teased.

"Urrgh, okay," Morgan growled. "Maybe… something happened between me and Dana that day. Something that freaked her out enough… to not want to talk to me."

There was silence on the other side of the curtain. A few seconds later, the towel Morgan had been begging for was flung over the shower railing. The brunette pulled it down and hastily wrapped it around her shivering body. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower, meeting her sister's curious gaze.

"What happened?" She asked seriously.

Morgan sighed heavily and she felt her heartbeat throbbing in her chest. Should she tell Keri what she felt for Dana? The brunette was petrified of how her sister would react. She knew Keri was cool with her being gay, but what if she knew she was into one of her best friends?

The brunette swallowed audibly. "Well, first off… you know that I've been spending time with someone lately."

Keri nodded. "Yeah…"

"And I have a crush on them also."

"Yes… the mystery girl," Keri replied, her eyes swimming with realization.

Morgan took a shallow breath, afraid of what was going to happen next. "Well, what if I said… the mystery girl was… Dana."

The lighter haired brunette raised her eyebrows and gave Morgan a skeptical expression. "What?" Keri replied flatly. It was more of a statement than a question.

Morgan shrugged sheepishly.

"Morgan, no. Dana?"

The brunette looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Keri grimaced, raising an eyebrow. She wasn't disgusted just, shocked.

"Yeah…" Morgan admitted quietly.

"She's the one you went to the carni with? And the one you've been sneaking off at night with?"

Morgan looked into her sister's surprised eyes and nodded carefully. Keri lowered her gaze to the floor and furrowed her brows as if she were in deep thought.

"I've gotta get dressed," the brunette muttered. She brushed passed her sister and went out the bathroom door.

"So, did you make a pass at her or something?" Keri asked, following sister into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

Morgan stood near her bed and shrugged. "Well…no…"

"Then what?"

"It was the opposite actually. Or at least I think it was…"

"Really…" Keri replied, intrigue in her voice. She leaned back against the door behind her and crossed her arms.

"Yeah… uh. After I gave her the present, we hugged... and then when we pulled back she still held onto me… and then it seemed like she was leaning in to kiss me."

"What?" the lighter brunette practically shrieked. "But she's straight!"

Morgan shrugged and gave Keri a baffled expression. "From the look she was giving me in that moment… it didn't seem like it."

"Wow. So, little Dana might be batting for the other team," Keri commented with a small smile. "Did you kiss?"

"No. She panicked I guess and then backed away from me. That's when you came in."

Keri took a moment to take in the information. "Geez, no wonder you guys were acting so weird."

"Yeah," Morgan wrapped the towel more securely around her body. "Anyway, can you scram? I need to get dressed."

"So, you haven't spoken to her since?" Keri asked, ignoring her sister's request.

"No, I haven't... she's been avoiding me so… if she wants nothing to do with me, I'm not going to try and force myself into her life."

Keri looked thoughtful. "Hmm… that's very noble of you. And _stupid._"

Morgan frowned. "What?"

"You need to talk to her. Find out why she almost kissed you. Maybe there's something there. Personally, I would be okay if you guys hooked up. It would take me awhile to get used to it but… I know you're like… totally in love with her. I can tell. Every time you talk about her you get-"

"Keri, would you get out!" Morgan demanded, interrupting her sister's rambling.

"Talk to her."

The brunette huffed and shook her head. "I can't."

"Well, then I'll talk to her."

"No!"

Keri opened the bedroom door and headed out. "I think I will," the cheerleader sang.

Morgan quickly scurried over to her sister, grabbing her arm and holding her towel around her body with the other. "Keri. Please don't okay? Don't say anything…I'm begging you. Just… stay out it. Please."

Keri thought for a moment and then decided to take pity. "Fine, I won't say anything."

The brunette blew out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Morgan expected her sister to back away and leave the room but when Keri stood there smiling at her she furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"I was just thinking… you and Dana would make a cute couple."

"Would you get out!" She pushed her giggling sister into the hallway and closed the door.

Morgan leaned against the door and sighed. That went well. Keri now knew about her secret crush on Dana. The brunette was expecting more of a reaction but Keri said she would be okay with it if she and Dana dated. The brunette shook her head and began to get dressed. Her dating Dana? That would never happen. The blonde wouldn't even talk to her now. Morgan pushed herself off the door and began to get dressed.

* * *

><p>A couple more days passed after Morgan had revealed her feelings about Dana to her sister. Keri made good on her promise to not talk to the blonde about it because nothing came of their conversation. Dana was still making herself scarce whenever Morgan was around and it was heartbreaking. Talk about girl loses girl.<p>

It was just past noon on a Saturday when Morgan was working in the garage. She was looking over some paperwork in the office when her father walked in.

"Hey, Morg. Did you start on that oil change for the Robbins'car? They're picking it up in an hour."

Morgan nodded and closed the folder of papers in front of her. "I was just about to start on it."

Fifteen minutes later, Morgan was hard at work under the Robbins' vehicle. She did not hear the footsteps approaching her. Suddenly, she felt someone lightly tap one of her legs. The touch startled her, causing her to lurch forward, hitting her head on hard metal under the car.

"Ow!" she growled. Hurt and now really pissed off, she quickly rolled from under the car to see who had interrupted her work. "Jesus! What the fu-" Her words of anger faltered when she saw unsure green eyes looking down at her.

"Hi."

The brunette lowered her eyes, avoiding the blonde's gaze, and looked back up again. "Hey," Morgan quietly replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" Dana asked carefully.

The brunette shook her head slightly, feeling a throbbing pain above her left eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied tiredly.

Dana's expression went from concerned to alarm. "No, you're not. You're bleeding."

Morgan went to touch her injury but Dana stopped her. "No, no don't touch it. Your hands are dirty. You have to clean that so it won't get infected."

Before Morgan could reply, Dana was pulling her up by her forearm, helping her off of the creeper.

"Do you have a first-aid kit anywhere?" The blonde asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Yeah, in the office back here." Morgan led the way and pointed out where the first aid kit was. As soon as Dana got what she needed she told the brunette to sit down in one of the office chairs.

Morgan watched the blonde's movements as Dana got the kit supplies ready for use. Was the blonde really here right now? Or was this a dream. Though Morgan was thankful of Dana's help, she was still really troubled by the blonde's recent behavior. Why was Dana now acknowledging her after weeks of silence?

"So, you're talking to me again…" Morgan said, as Dana cleaned her wound.

The blonde smiled sadly and looked into Morgan's eyes. "I am." Dana inhaled a nervous breath through her nose and exhaled. "I… actually wanted to see if you wanted to talk somewhere private. Like our spot in the park maybe?"

Morgan furrowed her brows. "Dana… you haven't spoken to me all this time… and _now _you want to talk?" the brunette said a bit harsher than she intended.

The blonde flinched a bit and her expression dropped as she placed the butterfly band-aid on Morgan's cut.

"I'm sorry," Morgan muttered, regretting her slight outburst.

Dana took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself and ducked her eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I've been such a bitch to you."

Their eyes met and what little bit of animosity Morgan was feeling towards the blonde instantly disappeared. Those green eyes held sadness and regret.

"That's why I wanted to explain things to you. If you'll let me," Dana spoke softly.

Minutes later, Morgan was leading Dana through the maze of the town's junkyard. She stepped over to an abandoned vehicle and placed her hand on the handle to the backseat.

"Chrysler."

"What?" the brunette asked, turning to the blonde behind her.

"This is a 1983 Chrysler 5th Avenue," Dana said, indicating the car.

Morgan couldn't help but smile softly at the blonde because she was correct. Dana blushed shyly and ducked her eyes trying to hide her smile. The brunette chuckled lightly, thinking the blonde was cute whenever she blushed.

She turned back towards the car and opened the backseat door. "This is where me and Jax come to talk about stuff." She gestured towards the inside of the car. "After you."

Dana climbed into the backseat of the broken down vehicle. She scooted over behind the driver's side so Morgan could sit beside her. The brunette closed the door and exhaled a breath. She was nervous about what the blonde had to say to her. All was silent except their settle breathes. The blonde had her fingers laced together in her lap and was looking down.

"This is kind of cozy," Dana said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's one of the only cars that Jax and I found that still has seats in it."

There was another spell of silence between them. Morgan looked over at Dana, who seemed to be in deep thought. "So," the brunette began. "You wanted to talk…"

Dana's hands began to fidget a bit. "Yeah, um…" The blonde finally looked up and their eyes met. "Look, Morgan… I know lately it seems like I've been avoiding you…"

Morgan lowered her eyes sadly, no longer able to look into the blonde's eyes.

"Well… I _have_ been avoiding you… and I'm sorry."

"What did I do wrong?" the brunette asked suddenly.

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. It's just…" Dana sighed and met the brunette's gaze. "I really like spending time with you, Morgan. You're such a good friend."

The brunette nodded slowly and gave a ghost of a smile. She waited for Dana to continue.

The blonde shyly cast her eyes down to her lap and began to fidget with her hands. "I feel really comfortable with you… and safe. I've never felt that with anyone in my life…" the blonde spoke softly.

Morgan exhaled a breath she did not realize she was holding. The blonde was saying exactly what she was feeling. "Dana…" the brunette began.

"…but what happened the other day… when we almost…"

Morgan nodded and exhaled a breath. "Yeah…"

"I'm just so confused," the blonde grumbled in a defeat.

The brunette regarded Dana for a moment. "About what?"

The blonde shrugged. "You. Our friendship. I mean… I don't know what I mean. This is so hard to explain."

"Try," Morgan said softly. She was becoming confused herself.

Dana looked down at her hands and was silent for a moment. Morgan continued to wait patiently. "I'm having these feelings… feelings that… I usually have for guys. I mean… at least I thought I had them." The blonde looked at Morgan. "I've always liked guys."

Morgan's heart constricted hearing the blonde's declaration and she looked down unable to stare into those green eyes she adored. "Guys like Patrick," the brunette muttered quietly.

"What?" the blonde asked, not quite hearing Morgan's words.

"You and Patrick… I know you had a date with him… so you like him right?" Morgan tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I did go on one date with him, yes… but I don't like him. In fact, that was the worst date I've ever been on. We had nothing in common and it was just, awkward. He didn't even make me laugh once. And when the date was over all I wanted to do was… talk to you."

The brunette looked up and met Dana's eyes. "You did?"

"Yes… because you're the person who I can talk to about anything and who makes me laugh…"

Morgan smiled softly. She was touched by the blonde's words. "So, what are you trying to say?" the brunette asked gently.

"That I like you… and these feelings I have are way stronger than the ones I've ever had for a guy. I've never really felt this way before. Not with anyone… just you."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat and she met Dana's gaze. The blonde looked so vulnerable.

"I don't know why I almost kissed you that day." The blonde's voice sounded almost pleading. "I thought maybe it was because I was so touched by that sweet gift you gave me… or because you had just told me that you were gay and I thought… I don't know that maybe… you wanted me to."

Morgan shook her head. "Dana, just because I told you I was gay doesn't mean I expect anything from you-"

"No, I know. I know that," Dana quickly replied. The blonde inhaled a shaky breath and slowly exhaled.

The brunette nodded.

"But I can't stop thinking…" Dana's words faltered.

"What?" the brunette whispered. Morgan studied the blonde, watching different emotions and thoughts run through Dana's mind. The blonde lightly bit her bottom lip and slowly released it.

Dana looked into her eyes once more. "That… I really want to kiss you right now."

Morgan's breath hitched in her chest and she stared into the green eyes before her. There was that look again. Her heart beat increased as Dana scooted closer to her on the seat, their eyes never breaking contact. The brunette's heart fluttered when she felt Dana lean in and brush her lips against her cheek. The close proximity of the blonde was making her internally shiver and her senses where on overload. Dana's vanilla scent, the heat radiating off her, the feel of Dana's breath on her cheek. It was overwhelming.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then she slowly opened them. Soft green eyes were looking back at her. Morgan felt an overwhelming draw to the blonde and she leaned forward. Dana met her halfway. Their lips shyly met for the first time and they shared a gentle kiss. Morgan felt her world turn upside down. Dana's lips were so soft and it felt so right. Her entire body tingled and her heart was beating fast. They slowly backed away and opened their eyes.

No words were spoken. They just stared into each other's eyes, both feeling the intensity of the moment.

Dana smiled softly and she snuggled her forehead again Morgan's. The brunette closed her eyes enjoying the intimate closeness. She was speechless. This was better than any of her dreams and fantasies. Nothing could compare to the real thing. The blonde backed away slightly and her eyes landed on the Morgan's bandaged cut. "I'm so sorry I made you do that," the blonde pouted sympathetically.

Morgan turned up the corners of her mouth slightly and shook her head. "Rule number one when you're in a mechanic's shop. Don't scare the mechanic."

Dana laughed lightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Dana reached up and gently tracing the injury with her fingertips, careful not to apply pressure. Morgan closed her eyes once more as the blonde placed a soft kiss on the band-aid. She then leaned in a placed a sweet peck on the brunette's lips.

Morgan's heart skipped a beat seeing the blonde act so enduring. They stared into each other's eyes. "Dana…" she whispered.

Their breathes mingled once more and they both flickered their eyes down to each other's lips. Slowly, their lips met again in a tender kiss. Morgan felt lightheaded as the kiss became more serious. Their lips move more aggressively against each other and Dana cupped the brunette's face drawing her closer. Morgan tentatively placed her hand on the blonde's thigh and continued to kiss the blonde with slow intensity. Dana's hands moved down from Morgan's face to hook around the brunette's neck.

Morgan moaned lightly when she felt Dana's tongue gently asked for entrance. The brunette complied and they both whimpered as their tongues slowly began to dance together. After a full minute, they both felt the need to be closer. Dana wrapped her arms more securely around Morgan's neck and the brunette placed both arms around the blonde's waist. They pulled each other closer so the front of their bodies touched.

Finally, needing to take breath, they ended the kiss. They leaned their foreheads together and were breathing heavily.

Dana let out a breathy chuckle. "Um… that wasn't supposed to happen…" the blonde smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you..."

The brunette laughed lightly. "I'm not complaining."

Dana grinned and shook her head. "I guess… you should head back to work, huh?"

Morgan's eyes moved back down to Dana's inviting lips and she unconsciously nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

Within seconds, Dana's lips were crashing against her own. They just couldn't help themselves. Morgan had now found an undeniable addiction. Dana's kiss.

After several more minutes of exploring each other's mouths, they finally sat back. Morgan's chest was heaving, trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Dana. The blonde raked a hand through her hair and her face was flushed. Morgan thought she looked very hot in that moment.

"Okay… we should really head back now…" the brunette breathed, already wanting a third round of making out.

The blonde nodded inaudibly and reached a shaky hand to the car's door handle. "Yeah…"

Finding the willpower, they both exited the back of the vehicle and stood on wobbly legs. As they approached Morgan's barracuda, the blonde stopped in her tracks. Morgan turned to Dana confused.

"What's up?"

"We're going to one car to another," the blonde pointed out.

"Um… yeah, that's only way we can get back."

The blonde grinned. "I know. But are you going to be able to keep your hands off of me long enough to drive?"

Morgan chuckled lightly and shook her head. "I think I can resist. Can you?"

The blonde sauntered over to Morgan and stood in front of her. "I definitely can," Dana whispered inches from the brunette's lips before heading to the car.

The brunette shivered at Dana's flirtatious tone. "W…well fine!" Morgan sputtered, whipping around to follow the blonde. "But you're the one who started it in the Chrysler!"

"What? That was so you!" the blonde exclaimed, in a playful voice.

"Now I know you're kidding yourself," the brunette smiled, looking at Dana across the top of the car.

Dana pointed an authoritative figure at the brunette. "Shut it, Wolfie."

Morgan laughed and hopped into the car.

During the ride back to the garage, Morgan had to resist the urge to hold Dana's hand. Hell, she had to resist touching Dana period. One touch from the blonde would probably make her stop the car and attempt to kiss Dana more. No… she had to stay cool. She glanced at the blonde's hands resting in her lap and they looked very inviting and "hold"able.

Suddenly, the blonde reached over and grasped her right hand and held it. Morgan looked over at Dana who shyly smiled at her and Morgan's chest expanded with pride. They intertwined their fingers and stayed that way the rest of the ride.

When they finally made it back, Morgan pulled up next to Dana's car in the parking lot and cut the engine. They were still holding hands, both reluctant to lose contact. Morgan rubbed her thumb gently over the blonde's hand.

"So…" the brunette smiled, not really knowing what to say.

"So…" Dana repeated, with a teasing tone in her voice.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me."

The blonde laughed, which was quickly followed by Morgan. "Me too."

"Although I would like to stay here all day and hold hands with you, I believe your lunch break is over."

"But I don't want you to leave," the brunette pouted, pulling their intertwined hands on top of her thigh.

Dana smiled softly before leaning in and placing a tender his on Morgan's lips. "Call me later."

"Okay."

The blonde slowly slid her hand from Morgan's. Before she could open the door the brunette placed her hand Dana's forearm.

"Dana…" the brunette took a nervous breath and exhaled. "Do you um… do you like… want to go out on a date? With me…"

Not hearing a reply, Morgan looked up meeting the blonde's eyes. Dana's face broke into a sweet grin and the brunette blushed.

"I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Really?" Morgan replied happily.

"Really…" The blonde smiled and cupped Morgan's cheek. She then gave the brunette a lingering kiss that made Morgan moan lightly. Dana broke the kiss and they smiled at each other.

"Call me," the blonde said, before exiting the car.

Morgan sat there and watched Dana get in her car and drive away. She was so floored by this unbelievable turn of events she couldn't move. Dana really liked her. Dana wanted to date her. She just spent her entire lunch break making out with… Dana. Morgan closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back in her seat. She could still feel the blonde's lips on hers.

Suddenly, loud knocking on her window jolted her out of her thoughts. Morgan opened her eyes and looked out the window. Her father stood there with a not so happy look on his face. She was supposed to be back there over 15 minutes ago. _Uh oh. _She cringed internally before opening the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far. I've been told Morgan does not seem to mirror Xena so much. But if you're read my other story... my alt stories tend to have alt personalities. I may use some qualities. They just look like Xena and Gabrielle. Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Morgan stood outside Jax's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

The brunette opened the door and smiled when she spotted her friend sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled back when he saw Morgan. "Hey, Morg."

Over the past few weeks, Jax had been out of school and at home with his parents as they coped with Gary's passing. Morgan made sure to stop by every few days and check in on the family. Feelings were still raw, but slowly returning to the norm. The brunette knew Jax was not completely the same, but he was still her best friend.

"Hey," she said coming in, closing the door behind her. She came in holding a plastic shopping bag and stood near her friend. "What are you working on?" Morgan asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, just some makeup work for school. What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

"Oh." She reached into the bag and pulled out two of the latest comic books of Captain America. Jax stood from his desk, his face lighting up. "I figured you might be behind a few issues." Jax took the offered comics and smiled. Morgan had to admit, it was nice to see a happy expression on the redhead's face. It has been really rare lately.

"Thanks, Morg." He set the comics on the desk before giving the brunette a quick hug.

"You're welcome, nerd." She smiled, accepting the hug. She walked a few steps near Jax's bed and plopped down taking her usual spot on the beanbag.

Jax sat back down at his desk and swiveled his chair in the brunette's direction. "So, anything new with you?"

Morgan instantly thought of a certain green eyed blonde and her face broke out into a grin.

Jax raised an eyebrow in question. "Okay, why are you smiling like a freak right now?"

"I'm happy," the brunette shrugged, a smile still on her face.

"Ah. You're happy because…?"

"Dana is talking to me."

"Oh, that's great!" Jax beamed. "So, you guys worked things out?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Good. Now, I can stop hearing you pout about it twenty-four seven," he teased.

"Jax."

"Morgan?"

"I kissed Dana."

Jax looked at Morgan for a moment before releasing a small chuckle. "What do you mean you kissed Dana? You did not kiss Dana you liar."

Morgan shook her head. She had a small smile on her face but looked at her friend with seriousness in her eyes. "I did."

The redhead stood from his seat and put his hands on his hips. "Bullshit. You're sitting there telling me right now that you kissed Dana Campbell."

"I did kiss her."

Jax regarded Morgan for a moment and he contemplated if his friend was telling the truth. He then shook his head refusing to believe it. "Morgan you're lying. How can she go from totally ignoring you one minute, to kissing you the next? You're messing with me right?"

"Not this time."

Jax continued to look at her unconvinced.

"You don't believe me?" the brunette took out her phone and began to press buttons on the panel.

"What are you doing?" the redhead frowned.

"Texting Dana. I'm putting… _Hey beautiful. I can't wait to kiss you again. I'll call you later tonight_."

"How do I know if you're really sending that to Dana?"

"See for yourself," the brunette said, holding up the phone.

Jax knelt down beside his friend and looked at the unsent message. It did indeed say To: Dana C.

"Okay, well you have to at least let _me_ hit the send button."

"What? Okay, fine, go ahead. You seriously think I'd lie to you about this?"

"Um…" Jax pretended to ponder the question. "Yes." He hit the Send button. "I can't believe you just wrote that to her. She'll probably think you're a nutcase."

Morgan simply sat there with a smug look on her face. Within seconds Morgan's phone vibrated with a text back. Jax opened it and his eyes went wide as he read the message.

"Well? What does it say?" the brunette asked with a smile.

"Uh… it says, _Me too Wolfie. I'm already missing you._"

The brunette snatched the phone from Jax's hands and looked at the message. "Aw, she called me Wolfie. I didn't like that nickname at first but it's growing on me. I like when she calls me that. Of course now I have to think of something to call her. Something- " the brunette stopped rambling when she saw the shell-shocked expression on Jax's face. "What?"

"Holy shit, Morg! How did this happen?" He squealed joyfully, tugging on the brunette's shirt sleeve.

"I don't know!" She laughed. "It just did."

"You have to tell me everything! Every little detail." He rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand. "Spill."

That evening, Morgan called Dana. Speaking to the blonde and knowing that they had mutual feelings towards each other was wonderful. Conversation flowed easily and they ended up speaking for over two hours. They decided to have their date the following evening.

Morgan went through her closet and tried on a dozen different outfits for her date with Dana that evening. She finally settled on the one nice black V-neck top she had, dark jeans, and black boots. The brunette was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. Satisfied with her choice, she gave herself a reassuring nod. But inside the brunette was a nervous wreck. This was her first actually "date" date.

As Morgan headed out of the bathroom she bumped into Keri. Her sister looked her up and down and smiled. "You're all dressed up. Where are you going?"

"Uh… I ah…" Morgan wasn't sure if she should tell Keri that she was going out on a date, but then thought, what the hell? "I have a date," the brunette announced proudly.

"Shut up. Really? With who?"

Morgan stepped around her sister. "I'm not ready to share that information just yet," she smiled. "Have a nice night sis!" The brunette called over her shoulder, heading down the stairs.

Morgan walked through the kitchen and spotted her Mom standing at the counter cutting vegetables. "Oh, hey sweetie. You look nice. You're not staying for dinner?"

The brunette grabbed her keys from the counter. She smiled lightly. "No, I'm actually going on a date tonight."

Annette's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well…" She put down the knife and smiled at her daughter. "Do I know this girl?"

"Uh…" Morgan nodded. "You do. In fact, we go to school together."

"Mm…hmm," Annette hummed, wanting more information.

"Look Mom. When I'm ready for you to meet her officially, you'll meet here. For right now… just know that I really like her and she likes me."

Annette nodded, accepting Morgan's answer for now. "Give me a hug."

Morgan smiled and embraced her mother.

"Have a good time and be back before midnight."

"Wow. You're giving me curfews now?" The brunette said, breaking the hug.

"I am," Annette said, pointing a finger at her daughter.

Morgan held her hands up in surrender. "Okay." The brunette opened the kitchen door that led outside and headed towards her car.

Minutes later, the brunette was standing outside Dana's front door. She was so nervous yet anxious to see the blonde and she was psyching herself out. What if this date was a disaster? Her palms were sweating and she stood outside the door for at least five minutes before she found the strength to ring the doorbell.

Within seconds the door opened revealing Dana with a beautiful smile on her face. "I was wondering when you were finally going to ring the bell."

Morgan was struck speechless. Dana was wearing a green smocked sweater dress that matched her eyes with a pair of black leggings.

"Morgan?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," the brunette replied, breaking out of her stare. "You look great," Morgan smiled.

Dana ducked her head shyly and closed the front door behind her. "Thanks. So do you."

"You knew I was here for a while?" the brunette asked sheepishly.

The blonde smiled sweetly and grasped both of Morgan's hands, bringing them together. "Yes. I heard your car. Then I watched you through the window. You looked adorably nervous."

Morgan breathed out a chuckled. "Well, I am nervous."

Dana stood on her tip toes and planted at soft kiss on Morgan's lips. "Hi."

"Hi." Morgan smiled, pleasantly surprised by the hello kiss.

The blonde linked her arm in the brunette's and they headed towards the car. "So, where are we going?"

"Do you like pizza?" Morgan asked.

The date was going extremely well. The two teens shared a pizza at a local restaurant and once again conversation was lively. Morgan could not stop looking at Dana. She was so beautiful. At times the blonde caught her staring as she was giving her a dreamy look. This happened many throughout the night and Morgan would mentally scold herself for being caught. After their meal, the only movie starting as they arrived was a cheesy horror flick. Morgan personally did not mind these films, but she told Dana they could leave. However, Dana was excited and couldn't wait to see the new gore movie. Again, Dana was full of pleasant surprises. Her kind of girl.

After the movie, Morgan took Dana to "their" park and they decided to walk the trail. Morgan slipped her hand into Dana's. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her body whenever the blonde's soft hand held hers. They strolled in the park at a comfortable silence.

"So, have you told Keri about us?" Dana asked, breaking the silence.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me too. Plus, it's kind of awkward for me. I can't just say… hey, sis I'm dating your best friend. I thought maybe you would want to tell her. She knows I'm out on a date but not who with."

"Maybe we should tell her together," the blonde said, squeezing the brunette's hand tighter.

Morgan nodded. "Okay. We just have to find the right time."

"Yeah…"

They continued on in a comfortable silence.

"You know, this has been the best first date I've ever been on," Dana commented.

"Yeah? How so?" the brunette grinned.

"Well…" the blonde smiled. "You've been a perfect gentle-woman…"

"Gentle-woman?" Morgan laughed.

"Yes."

The brunette stopped walking and gently pulled Dana towards her so the blonde was standing in front of her. "Would it be ungentle-woman of me to kiss you right now?"

Green eyes full of mischief looked back at Morgan. The blonde stepped closer and tilted her head up. "I don't think so," she smiled.

Morgan took a moment to study the blonde's face. She had always dreamed of Dana looking at her in this way. "Dana, you're so beautiful," the brunette whispered.

A blush formed on the blonde's cheeks and she smiled shyly, ducking her eyes. Morgan lifted the blonde's chin before leaning in to softly capture Dana's lips. As the kiss progressed, they held each other closer and before they could stop themselves the kiss deepened. The brunette was in heaven as she felt Dana's hot tongue dance with hers. Morgan made sure to convey all that she was feeling, being as tender as possible. Finally, needing air they both broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

"Wow," the blonde breathed heavily. "You're a way better kisser… than any guy I've been with."

"Um… thanks?"

Dana swatted her shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean. I've never been kissed this way." The blonde swooned. "I can tell you care what I'm feeling."

Morgan smiled softly. "I do care. More than you know."

Dana stepped closer into Morgan's embrace and they hugged each other. The cheerleader sighed softly. "You give great hugs too," the blonde mumbled.

Morgan snuggled against the blonde and took in Dana's vanilla scented shampoo hair. "So do you."

They stood there enjoying their closeness. "Are you ready to call it a night?"

"No," the blonde whined lightly. "I don't want this date to end."

The brunette laughed. "Me either…"

After a few more minutes of walking, laughing, and a few stolen kisses, the two decided to head back to Dana's.

Morgan walked Dana to the front door and they both turned towards each other, smiling shyly.

"So, this is the part where I kiss you goodnight and all that good stuff," Morgan joked, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

Dana grabbed the lapels of Morgan's jacket and pulled her close. She looked up and Morgan was once again falling into those gorgeous green eyes. "Well, then kiss me before the moment's ruined."

Morgan smiled lightly and leaned in kissing the blonde softly. They let it linger for a while until the blonde pulled back. "Goodnight," she whispered.

The brunette snuggled her forehead against the blonde's and closed her eyes. "Goodnight," she replied softly.

Neither one of them moved.

"You're going to miss your curfew," the blonde giggled.

Morgan shook her head. "I don't care… because I'm with you."

Dana let out a breath, she was clearly flattered. "There you go with that sweet talk again." She playfully pushed Morgan away. "Now, get out of here."

The brunette grinned and stepped into the blonde's personal space again. "Not until you kiss me again."

Dana smiled placed a hand behind Morgan's neck pulling her down into a heated kiss. Before pulling away from each other, Dana finished of the kiss with a gentle peck on Morgan's lips.

"Goodnight, Wolfie…" she whispered, before turning around and heading into the house.

Morgan swallowed audibly and then smiled dreamily. "Goodnight."

Dana gave her one last smile before closing the door. Morgan let out a breath. Date number one was a success. Still reeling from the rush of Dana's kisses, Morgan couldn't help but pump her fists in the air as she headed back to her car.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Dana continued to date for the next few weeks. During that time, Jax had finally returned to school and everything was falling back into place. Now, the only thing left was telling others about their relationship. Jax knew about them of course, but Keri was becoming very suspicious. She knew Morgan was seeing someone and she knew Dana was seeing someone. She just didn't know they were seeing each other. Morgan and Dana knew the walls were closing in on them. Especially, after what happened at the sleepover last weekend.<p>

**_Last Weekend_**

_Once again, it was Keri's turn to host the preppy cheerleader sleepover. Teenage girls were arriving within the hour and whenever Morgan heard a car pull up, she looked out the window. The brunette sighed in disappointment seeing a cheerleader that was not Dana. The blonde said she would be there because it would look too suspicious if she didn't come._

_Tired of rushing to the window every five seconds, Morgan remained on her bed surfing the internet on her laptop._

_A few minutes later, there was a light knock on her door before it opened. Keri walked into the room with Dana in tow. The brunette tried to suppress the smile that was dying to come across her face at the sight of Dana._

_"I thought you were still here. Aren't going to hideaway at Jax's house?" Keri asked teasingly._

_"No. This is still my house too, you know?" the brunette bantered back. "I felt like staying in."_

_The brunette's eyes flickered towards the blonde who was giving her a cute smirk. Morgan's heart fluttered and she tried not to let her gaze linger on Dana for too long._

_Keri gave Morgan a suspicious look and then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, weirdo. Come on Dana."_

_Keri walked towards her room. Dana gave Morgan a knowing smile and winked flirtatiously. The brunette playfully glared at her and then smiled before the blonde quickly exited the room._

_"Oh, boy…" Morgan sighed. The brunette wanted nothing more than to pull the blonde against her body and kiss her senseless. They both agreed to play it cool and not get caught looking at each other with googley eyes. So to be safe, they said they would avoid each other while the sleepover progressed. That should be easy… right? Wrong. Dana being right down the hall was killing her. This is going to be a long night._

_A couple hours later, Morgan made her way down to the kitchen pantry. She was starving. When she stepped through the open doorway, an amused smiled spread across her face at the sight before her. Dana had her back to her standing on her tippy toes trying to reach something on the top shelf. She was obviously not succeeding._

_Morgan crossed her arms in front of her. "Need some help?"_

_Dana jumped and spun around with wide eyes. "Oh my Gosh! Morgan you scared me!" she shrieked between her teeth. She held a hand over her chest._

_Morgan chuckled, uncrossing her arms and walking towards the blonde. "What are you trying to get?"_

_"Chips and cookies," the blonde smiled, aware of Morgan's close proximity. "I'm on snack duty again."_

_The brunette took a moment to openly checkout Dana's body. The blonde was wearing pink short shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top. When she met the blonde's eyes, she could see and obvious blush on Dana's cheeks._

_"You look really hot right now," Morgan whispered, attempting to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist, but Dana pushed them away._

_"Wolfie, no. We said we wouldn't do this during the sleep over," the blonde warned._

_Morgan sighed. "I know…" Her eyes travelled up to the top shelf of the pantry. "Okay, fine. Barbeque or regular?" she asked with a pout._

_"Barbecue," the blonde replied thoughtfully. "Oh, and the Oreos."_

_The brunette rolled her eyes and reached up grabbing both items._

_"Thank you," the blonde smiled, reaching for the snacks. However, Morgan held them away from her. Dana gave her a questioning look._

_"What are you going to give me for them?" the brunette grinned._

_"Morgan…" the blonde growled._

_"Oh, come on," the brunette whined. "I haven't kissed you in like… a half a day and it's driving me crazy."_

_Dana regarded her for a moment and smiled sweetly. Morgan smiled back. She knew Dana was caving. The brunette placed the snacks on a rack beside her and then reached behind her pulling the pantry door closed. They were now inside alone._

_They slowly approached each other. "Come here," the blonde cooed, snaking her arms around Morgan's neck._

_The brunette smiled softly and their foreheads were touching._

_"You really go crazy if I haven't kissed you for that long?" Dana asked gently._

_"I really do…"_

_The blonde smiled before their lips found each other in a soft kiss. It started off slow, one peck… then a second one… but soon became more. The grip on each other's bodies tightened and Dana whimpered lightly, enjoying the kiss._

_Morgan slowly pushed Dana back into the shelves as the intensity of the kiss grew. Something fell off the shelf and clattered all over the ground but they didn't hear it. They were too wrapped up in each other. The brunette moaned as Dana's fingers massaged her scalp and pulled her closer. When her mouth opened slightly, the blonde took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Morgan's mouth._

_"Dana!" Keri called somewhere on the other side of the door._

_The two teens quickly pulled apart within seconds of the pantry door swinging open._

_Keri stood there looking between her sister and her friend. Morgan tried not to look guilty as she looked at Keri through her eyelashes. A bewildered expression was on her twin's face. "What's… going on?"_

_"Snacks." "Nothing." They both sputtered out in unison._

_"Nothing." "Snacks, I mean." They did it again, but both changed their answers._

_Keri continued to look at them like they were crazy._

_"I um… accidently spilled these peanuts on the floor while trying to get the chips…" the blonde began. "… and then Morgan had come down and now she's helping me pick them up."_

_"Why was the door closed?" Keri questioned._

_Dana shyly ducked her eyes and Morgan cut in. "What is this? Twenty questions, Keri? I'm just helping Dana out here. Is that a problem?"_

_Keri put up her palms in surrender. "Okay, geez. Don't get all defensive. I just wondered what was taking so long."_

_The blonde shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, it was just… picking up these peanuts. I'm clumsy sometimes, you know that."_

_Keri gave an accepting a nod and shrugged her shoulders, walking into the pantry. She swiped the snacks off the rack. "Well, I'll just take these." She headed back out and turned around facing the two. "You guys go head and continue to… pick up your peanuts," Keri smiled. She left._

_The two guilty teens looked at each other before proceeding to clean up the floor. That was a close one._

**Present Time**

"We have to tell her about us," Dana said, entering Morgan's room.

The brunette smiled upon seeing her girlfriend and stood from her desk where she had been drawing. "Who?"

"Keri. I don't like all this sneaking around. It was fun in the beginning but now…"

Morgan raised an eyebrow and gave a flirty smirk.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, okay it's still fun, but we can't keep this up forever."

Morgan chuckled and walked over to Dana. She pulled her into a warm hug. "Fine, we'll tell her. How do you want to do it?"

The blonde leaned back and looked up into Morgan's eyes. "We should just say, Keri, we're dating."

Morgan smiled. "Cut right to the chase huh?"

Dana nodded. "I think we should. I can't stand this for much longer."

"Me either."

They both leaned in and shared a gentle kiss. Dana glanced at Morgan's desk and then lowered her hands from the brunette's body. "Is this your sketchbook? I haven't seen this one."

Before Morgan could stop her, the blonde walked over and snagged her sketchbook off the desk and flipped it over. The brunette held her breath as Dana examined her current creation.

"Wow, Morgan. Is this…"

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat. "Y… yeah."

"Another drawing of me?" The blonde said, looking at the sketch in awe.

"Um, yeah. It was just something I've been working on."

Dana looked up from the drawing and Morgan was entranced by those green eyes. "This is beautiful."

Morgan smiled, slightly. She was excited Dana was appreciating her work, yet anxiety was hanging over her because 90% of the drawings in that book were of Dana. She never meant for anyone to see these, let alone the girl of her dreams.

"It's still not quite finished, so…" the brunette reached for the sketchbook but Dana held it back out of reach.

"What else do you have in here," the blonde grinned.

The brunette ran a nervous hand through her hair as Dana flipped to the beginning. Morgan felt as though she could no longer stand. She stepped back and sat on her bed. Her little secret sketches had been found out. A few silent moments passed as Dana thumbed through her art.

"Morgan," the blonde spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"All of these sketches… they're of me…"

The brunette felt herself blushing and she shyly ducked her eyes. "Uh, yeah." Her fingers nervously dug into her comforter. "You know I just figured since you had good features and nice lines to draw… I would use your face. That's all."

Dana looked at the bottom of one of the sketches. "But some of these are dated back two years ago," the blonde gave her a questioning look. "Why so many of me?"

Morgan shrugged sheepishly and her heart was pounding. She sighed and met Dana's gaze. "You know how I told you I draw things that interest me… well… you've interested me for a long time and…" Morgan couldn't find the words.

"And…?" the blonde questioned softly with a raised eyebrow. She placed the sketchbook back on the desk and slowly sat next to Morgan.

"Okay… Dana the truth is… I drew so many pictures of you because I had a crush on you. I've had a crush on you ever since 10th grade." She looked into the blonde's eyes and couldn't help but express what she was feeling. "You're the nicest, prettiest, sweetest girl I've ever met. And even though we weren't together then, just being able to see you walk past me in the hall was the highlight of my day. " _I love you, Dana._

Dana let out a soft sigh and looked at Morgan adoringly. "Oh, Wolfie…" the blonde cooed. She was flattered beyond words.

Morgan turned her body towards the blonde and bent one knee up so her thigh was now resting on the bed. "You weren't ever supposed to see those. No one was. They're sort of just… for me. I didn't want to creep you out or-"

The brunette's words were cut short by Dana lips. The blonde cupped her cheeks and slowly ravished Morgan's mouth. The brunette moaned and Dana slid her tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Morgan felt herself being pushed back so she scooted her body further back on the bed. Their lips never parted as the blonde slowly laid her body on top of Morgan's. They both moaned, enjoying the new feeling of their bodies touching so intimately. Morgan couldn't believe how much heat was generating between their bodies.

Dana's tongue continued to slowly dance with hers sensually. Morgan's core was throbbing at the feel the blonde's hot, perfect body against hers. All the moments watching Dana do gymnastics, cheering at school games, and now she had her. Right here in her bedroom, in her bed. The brunette felt bold and began to move her hands from Dana's lower back down to her ass. She gently cupped the cheeks, making the blonde whimper in her mouth.

They were so distracted with each one another; they failed to her the light knock on the door before it opened.

A loud gasp sounded in the room, causing the two teens to break away from each other quickly. Dana practically leapt from the bed and was now standing by Morgan's desk. The brunette hurriedly sat up and looked in the doorway. There stood her mother Annette.

"Mom…" the brunette spoke worriedly, trying to catch her breath.

Annette had her hands on her hips and was staring daggers at Morgan. She then focused on the girl standing on the other side of the room. Annette's face twisted in confusion and then recognition. "Dana?" she asked with shock in her voice.

The blonde lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

Annette then turned her gaze back to Morgan. The brunette felt like charging out of the bedroom, or bet yet jumping out the window; anything to avoid her mother's furious eyes. "What on earth were you girls doing?"

"Um…" the brunette pushed back her hair. "We… we were…"

"We're dating, Mrs. Reed." Dana finished for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Dating?" the older woman sputtered. She looked at her daughter for confirmation. "Morgan... Dana is the girl you have been seeing?"

The brunette's voice caught in her throat and she audibly swallowed a knot before nodding mutely.

"I see," Annette stated calmly. She once again looked at the blushing blonde by Morgan's desk. "Dana, dear. I think you should go home now."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Reed," she sheepishly replied.

Morgan watched as Dana began to leave the room. Their eyes met briefly and the blonde gave her a sad smile before exiting the room. The brunette then looked at her mother, unsure.

Annette crossed her arms. "You have some explaining to do young lady."

"Mom, I didn't… I'm sorry you saw that."

"So am I. What were you thinking?" the older woman frowned.

"I… I really wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Annette quipped.

"Do you have a problem with me seeing Dana?" the brunette shot back, suddenly feeling defensive.

Annette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? No, I like Dana. She's always been a sweet girl. But what I don't like is you not telling me you were seeing Dana. Why would you keep that a secret?"

"I was going to tell you, Mom. Dana and I have just been trying to hide it from Keri… until we were ready to tell her."

"Well, behavior like what you two were just doing won't hide it very well."

The brunette began to blush and she averted her eyes from her mother's.

"And why was the door closed? You know I don't allow Keri and her boyfriend to be in the bedroom with the door closed and I expect the same from you. You think just because Dana is a girl it makes any difference?"

"Well, no but…"

"Exactly. Now, I'm glad you found a decent girl to date but I won't tolerate that fooling around in my house. You understand me?"

Morgan let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Good. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Call your sister and see if she'll be having dinner with us or at Jeff's."

Jeff was Keri's boyfriend.

"Okay."

Annette nodded and headed out of the room but then stopped and turned around. "I didn't know Dana was gay," she commented.

Morgan shrugged and smiled lightly. "I don't think she believes in labels. She just likes me."

"Well, that's obvious from what I saw," the older woman said in a teasing tone.

Annette smiled, leaving her daughter in her room with a face redder than a tomato.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come? There will be tons of cheerleaders with their short skirts," Dana teased.<p>

Morgan laughed with her cell phone to her ear. The blonde was trying to persuade her to come to the cheerleading Regionals. "There's only one cheerleader I want to look at."

"I was hoping you'd say that. It's fine, Wolfie. You don't have to come. I'll only be gone for the day." The blonde was standing outside their high school with her entire cheerleading squad. She was off to the side while the other girls prepared to board the bus.

"I'll miss you," the brunette said.

"Morgan, I won't be gone long," Dana chuckled.

"I know. Are you nervous?"

"A little... but we've been practicing and we have our routines down to a T."

"You'll be great. I know you will be."

"Thanks."

"Okay girls, let's get a move on!" Morgan heard the cheerleading coach shout in the background.

"I've gotta go," the blonde sighed.

"Okay, bye, baby."

Morgan couldn't see the grin Dana was sporting after being called baby for the first time by her girlfriend. The brunette panicked.

"Ah… I mean…" the brunette stuttered. The word baby just fell out of her mouth naturally.

"Morgan, it's okay. I liked it. You can call me that," the blonde smiled.

Morgan smiled as well and chuckled sheepishly. "Okay."

"Bye Wolfie."

"Bye."

As soon as the brunette hung up the phone she turned to Jax who was trying his hardest to hold in his chuckles. They were sitting in Morgan's car outside of the redhead's house.

"Shut up, Jax."

"Bye, baby," he repeated, mocking his friend. "Oh, that was hilarious!"

"Whatever man," she replied with a blush forming on her face. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Jax nodded. "Heck yes! Regionals, here we come!" he shouted gleefully.

The brunette chuckled and started the engine. She knew Jax only agreed to come because he wanted to check out the male cheerleaders.

Morgan and Jax sat in the stands of a large recreation center where the cheerleading regionals were being held. Normally, the brunette would find her eyes wandering whenever tons of cheerleaders were around, but not anymore. Not after getting the girl she was always dreaming about.

The two friends had to sit through four squads' routines before the announcer finally called out their high school. Morgan and Jax stood up, hooting and hollering along with other supporters as the girls trotted out onto the mat. The brunette felt her chest expand with pride as she spotted her girlfriend. Dana looked so pretty with her tight ponytail and makeup, which was a bit heavier for the presentation. Morgan was lost as she stared at her smiling girlfriend, as the girls prepared for the routine.

Suddenly, a hand grasped Morgan's forearm, pulling her back down to sit.

"Sit down lovergirl," the redhead laughed. "Everyone else is."

Morgan was so mesmerized by Dana's cuteness, she did not even realize she was the only one still standing. "Oh… whoops…" she muttered, embarrassed.

Jax shook his head and chuckled. "You know what Morg? This suits you."

The brunette frowned and turned to her friend. "What suits me?"

"Love. It suits you."

Morgan rolled her eyes and shoved Jax's shoulder slightly. It was true though. It felt good to be in love.

The music started and the squad began there dance. Midway through the routine, Jax nudged Morgan's shoulder. "Hey, there's your Mom," he said pointing down towards the front row.

Morgan looked over and sure enough Annette was right there, camcorder in hand, smiling happily at Keri. "Yep. She always makes sure to get a front row seat," the brunette replied.

When the performance was over, Morgan and Jax stood on their feet and were the loudest cheerers in the stands. The brunette smiled as Dana did a happy kick in the air and waved her pom-poms, before exiting with the rest of the girls.

"Come on, let's go surprise your girl," Jax said excitedly. They began to climb down the bleachers.

After making their way through herds of giddy cheerleaders, Morgan and Jax finally spotted Dana standing with Annette and Keri. Annette looked over and saw them approaching.

"Morgan? Jax? What a surprise!" she smiled broadly.

Dana turned around and her face lit up with a smile upon seeing the brunette. Morgan and Jax came over to the small group and the brunette shrugged sheepishly. She smiled looking at Dana and then everyone else.

"Yeah, a big surprise," Keri commented, with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

Morgan could tell her sister was happy to see her but saw something else there too. "Well, I wanted to finally see what all the fuss was about," Morgan lied. "You were great, Keri."

The lighter haired brunette grinned and accepted Morgan's offered hug. "Thanks, Morg."

The brunette then turned to the smiling blonde in front of her. "You were great too, Dana." Morgan spoke softly. She had to hold back everything inside of her not to embrace the blonde.

A knowing twinkle was in Dana's eyes. She too was having a hard time. "Thank you, Morgan."

Keri rolled her eyes. "For God's sake just kiss each other all ready," Keri blurted out.

Both girls turned to her with shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" the brunette stuttered.

"Oh, shit," Jax said, knowing the cat was out of the bag.

"I already know you guys are dating."

Morgan met her mother's eyes in question. "Mom, did you…?"

"I didn't say a word sweetie," Annette replied.

Keri smiled broadly. "You didn't have to, Mom. Morgan, you seriously think I wouldn't have figured it out by now?"

Dana and Morgan shyly looked each other in the eyes and bashfully looked away.

"You guys have been making gaga eyes at each other for almost a month now. A part of me is a little hurt you didn't tell me sooner, but… I guess you guys thought it would be weird huh?"

Both girls nodded.

"So… go ahead," Keri said, waving her arms. "I knew you'd make a cute couple."

The two smiled and came together holding each other close. "You were great," Morgan whispered in Dana's ear.

"Thanks, Wolfie. I'm glad you're here."

When they pulled back, Morgan kissed Dana on the cheek. Then the blonde stood on her tippy toes and planted a solid peck on Morgan's lips. They looked dreamily into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, goodness. I wonder what Jax is up to over there," Annette commented, looking across the room through the busy crowd.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Jax talking animatedly with a cute male cheerleader who was listening to him intently. Morgan watched as her friend shamelessly flirted and she shook her head with a smile. "He's back."

That evening, Dana invited Morgan to have dinner at her uncle and aunt's house. The brunette sat next to her girlfriend while Ted and Laura took the seats at the ends of the dining table. Morgan liked Dana's uncle and aunt. She already considered them her second family.

"So, Morgan... what exactly are your intensions with my niece?"

The brunette's eyebrows shot up and slightly choked on the food she was swallowing. "Uh…"

"Uncle Ted!"

"Honey, you said you'd be nice," Laura, Ted's wife, chided with a smile.

Ted chuckled heartily. "I'm just kidding with you, Morgan. I've just heard that saying so many times. I just wanted the chance to say it myself."

"Oh," the brunette coughed, small tears in her eyes. She smiled nervously.

"Just ignore him, honey. He's just being silly," Laura smiled.

Morgan nodded and then felt Dana's soft hand grasp her own under the table. She instantly felt comforted and glanced at her girlfriend. She saw that sweet twinkle in those green eyes. It always made Morgan's heart skip a beat.

"What do you guys plan on doing tonight?" the blonde asked, trying to take the focus off Morgan's blush.

Every other weekend, Ted and Laura went out for a night on the town. It was a tradition for them to keep the flare in their relationship.

"Oh, I can't say," Ted smiled. "It's a surprise tonight."

"Sure it is," Laura joked.

After Ted and Laura left for the evening, the two teens decided to watch a movie. Morgan laughed when Dana held up her DVD selection.

"What?" Dana pouted.

"I can't believe you even own that movie. _My Boyfriend's Back_? Are you serious?"

"It's a classic 90's B movie," the blonde reasoned. "Besides, you chose _Fast and the Furious _last time."

"Oh, please. Like you don't love watching fast cars and awesome car chases," Morgan smiled.

Dana rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay, you got me there." She cheerfully popped in the DVD and plopped next to Morgan on the couch. Dana cuddled herself against the brunette's body while Morgan had her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

For a good hour they watched as Johnny Dangle, the helpless, romantic, undead teenager, pinned over his high school crush, Missy McCloud. Morgan always deeply related to Johnny's character because she understood his struggle to approach the girl of his dreams.

Morgan and Dana were currently watching a scene when Johnny was imagining a sensual fantasy with Missy McCloud. The brunette wiggled uncomfortably in her seat.

"You alright?" Dana asked, grasping the hand over her shoulders. "You've been really quiet."

Morgan smiled slightly and met the blonde's eyes. "I'm good. Just… watching the movie."

The blonde continued to stare at her, obviously not satisfied with Morgan's answer.

The brunette sighed. "Okay. It's just… I know what Johnny is going through. The way he is crazy for Missy is how I was about you. The being tongue tied, the looking at you from a distance, and the fantasies…"

"Wait… you've had fantasies about me?"

Morgan shyly met Dana's gaze before looking away. "Yeah… practically every day. I couldn't help myself. You're my Missy McCloud."

There was a pause between them.

"Wow…" was all Morgan heard the blonde utter.

After a moment, Dana placed a finger under Morgan's chin and they were soon looking into each other's eyes.

"Would it be weird if I said… that I'm kind of turned on by that?"

"Really?" the brunette asked carefully.

"Yep." The blonde sat up and climbed on top of Morgan, straddling her hips.

"Dana…"

"Shhh," the blonde commanded, holding a finger to Morgan's lips. She grinned playfully and stared into the brunette's eyes. "So, Morgan… if I were like this, what would happen next in your dirty fantasy?"

Morgan chuckled, as did the blonde. "You're not serious." The brunette smiled.

Dana shook her head and looked deeply into Morgan's blue eyes. "I'm very serious. Tell me," the brunette spoke softly.

Morgan swallowed nervously. She had never seen the blonde behave so aggressively out of the few months they've dated. She liked it.

"Um… well… first of all, my fantasies weren't dirty. They…"

Morgan paused seeing Dana's disbelieving smile.

"Okay, not all of them were dirty," she shyly admitted, making Dana chuckle. "Why don't you guess what happens next," the brunette challenged.

The blonde raised a playful eyebrow and smirked. "Okay."

Morgan felt Dana grasp both her hands and slowly started inching them towards the hem of the blonde's shirt. The brunette's breathing became ragged as she realized where her hands were headed. Slowly, her palms inched up Dana's hot skin. Morgan watched in nervous anticipation as her hands moved under the blonde's shirt. Soon, her hands were gently cupping Dana's soft bra covered breasts for the first time. The cheerleader let out a moan that caused Morgan's insides to shudder. Their eyes connected. Dana began to guide the brunette's hands in circles over her breasts.

"Oh, my God…" Morgan whispered.

"Is this like your fantasy?" the blonde asked hotly.

Morgan glanced down at the motion of their hands and exhaling a breath and then looked up again. "It's way better…"

Dana let go of Morgan's hands and placed her own hands on either side of the brunette's head, gripping the couch. She then leaned in and aggressively captured Morgan's lips. The brunette groaned as her tongue entered Dana's mouth. Her hands kneaded the blonde's breasts harder and Dana moaned, beginning to rock her hips. Morgan felt the heat growing in her crotch as it was aching for friction. Her hands left the warm globes and moved down and around to grasp Dana's behind. She pulled the blonde into her, groaning as their bodies made contact where she most needed it.

After a good minute, Dana broke the kiss and whispered in Morgan's ear. "We should stop."

"But my fantasy isn't over," Morgan breathed, nipping at Dana's neck.

The blonde closed her eyes, leaning back to give more access to her skin, but she soon came to her senses and quickly climbed off of Morgan's lap. The brunette knew they were getting a little hot and heavier than usually and wondered when the blonde was going to stop them. Dana was always the one with the sense to slow down, but Morgan's hormones were all over the place.

"Baby, come on. We have to get our minds on something else."

The brunette sighed and raised an amused brow. "Like what?" Morgan could think of nothing better to do than make out.

"I have the new issue of Motor Rumble," the blonde said with enticement.

The brunette pondered that for a second and then nodded. "Alright," she relented.

Dana grasped one of Morgan's hands and led the brunette down the hall to her bedroom. The brunette made herself comfortable on Dana's bed as the blonde grabbed the magazine from her desk. Soon, they were lying on their bellies on the mattress with the magazine between them.

"Oh, wow. Check out this model," the blonde said excitedly. "I want a car just like that someday."

The brunette smiled softly at Dana's high interest. "Well, I'll make sure you get one."

Green eyes turned to her and squinted. "Morgan, this car is untouchable. There's no way you'd be able to get one of these."

"Never say never. I used to think you were untouchable. But look at us now," Morgan said before softly brushing her lips against Dana's.

"Mmm…" the blonde hummed, enjoying the chaste kiss. She then turned her attention back to the magazine and flipped the page.

Morgan watched and listened as Dana commented on the different pictures and articles in the magazine while the brunette nodded and occasionally replied to questions with one word. She was too busy staring at Dana wanting so badly to kiss her… and touch her. Not able to stand it any longer she leaned over and began to softly kiss behind the blonde's ear. She heard Dana gasp and exhale a shuddering breath.

"Morgan…" she whispered with waning in her voice.

"Yeah…" the brunette mumbled, now moving her kisses on Dana's jawline.

"What are you doing?" Dana breathed.

Morgan leaned back so their lips were centimeters apart. They could feel each other's breathes tickling their lips. "Kissing you."

Dana smirked lightly. "Let's keep it PG, okay?"

"So, no tongue?" Morgan questioned with a pout. "Because technically that would be PG-13."

"Shut up and kiss me," the blonde whispered.

Morgan captured the blonde's lips and slowly pushed on Dana's shoulder so the blonde was now lying on her back. The brunette moved her body on top and snaked her tongue in Dana's mouth. They both groaned and their bodies began to move against each other. Morgan felt the blonde's hips move upward into her own and she pushed back. Dana's hands were gripping her back and they continued the heated kissing.

The brunette broke the kiss and moved her lips on Dana's neck, sucking gently. The blonde moaned and dug her fingers in Morgan's hair. Wanting to take things further, Morgan slowly moved her hand down the front of Dana's body and she cupped the blonde's crotch. However, as soon as she began to rub, the blonde gripped her wrist and guided Morgan's hand away.

"Morgan, wait," Dana whimpered.

The brunette stopped her ministrations and looked at Dana questioningly.

Dana was breathing heavily. "Oh, God… I don't want to stop, but…"

"Yeah…" the brunette got out, breathing heavily.

Their eyes met and Dana cupped Morgan's cheek. "Believe me, I want to keep going. This feels really good and you're so cute but… I can't."

"But I wasn't going to… I mean I wasn't trying to…"

"I know… but eventually _this_," the blonde said, indicating their position. "Is going lead to… sex before we can stop ourselves."

Morgan gave an amused smile. "I know you're already flushed because of our hot makeout time, but I could have sworn you turned redder when you said sex."

The blonde lowered her eyes bashfully and then looked up again. "I still want to wait."

Morgan gave a nod and smiled softly. "I'll wait as long as you want to. I'm never going to push."

"Thank you…" the blonde replied in a small voice.

Morgan rolled off Dana and laid on her back. The blonde rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and curled up against Morgan's body. The brunette loved how they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"I never thought I would say this in my life but…" Dana began.

"What?"

"You make me… really…" the blonde bashfully hesitated in her words. "Horny."

A sly smiled slowly spread across. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"_Do I make you horny, baby? Yeah, do I_?" Morgan teased in her best Austin Powers impersonation.

Dana swatted Morgan in the stomach and giggled. "Stop it. It's not funny!"

"It's okay, Dana. You think I don't get horny? But… it's not like you haven't felt this way before. You know, with a guy."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, when you've been with a guy."

There was silence for a moment and Dana raised her head. "Morgan, the way you make me feel… I've never felt this way for anyone. I've never physically wanted someone like I do with you."

Morgan frowned. "But, wait. Dana you've had tons of boyfriends. A new one after a few weeks sometimes… and you've never?"

"No!" The blonde practically yelled sitting up. "You think I've slept around?" Dana fumed.

Morgan saw the anger building in her girlfriend and immediately wanted to take back what she just said. She looked at Dana apologetically. "Dana, I… well, because you're a… I had just assumed-"

"What? You think… just because I'm a cheerleader and I've had a lot of boyfriends… I've lost it already?"

"Dana I…"

"Well, I haven't," Dana stated with conviction in her voice. "Why do you think I had a new boyfriend every two months?"

Morgan bit her bottom lip nervously and couldn't bring herself to look into Dana's eyes.

"Because after I would date them for a while, they would always try to talk me into sleeping with them. And when I refused, they got upset. So, I would break up with them. They didn't understand that I wanted my first time to be special… and with someone I love. They had no respect for me… and they wanted something from me that I wasn't ready to give."

The blonde turned her back to Morgan and hung her legs off the side of the bed. An awkward silence was in the air.

"Dana… I'm so sorry…" the brunette sighed dejectedly. "I had no right to assume that about you. I'm an ass. I'm sorry."

The blonde remained silent and sat still.

The brunette sat up slightly. "Please Dana… forgive me. You mean so much to me. What I said was stupid. I say stupid things. That sometimes happens when I'm around you. I…"

Morgan plopped her head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She felt so stupid in that moment. She had no right to think the blonde was sexually experienced.

"Now, I guess you think I'm no better than any of the guys you've dated," Morgan spoke softly, her voice cracking.

After a moment, the blonde slowly turned her head and looked down at Morgan. The brunette was covering her eyes with her forearm and her lips were trembling. She was about to cry. Dana shifted her body to laid next to Morgan. She snuggled to the brunette, wrapping her arm over her girlfriend's stomach.

Dana sighed heavily. "You are nothing like any of the losers I've dated," she said softly. "You've never forced yourself on me and we've never even talked about sex. I like how you treat me."

"Except for what I just said…" the brunette mumbled.

"Yeah, except for that…" the blonde smiled. She leaned up and removed Morgan's arm from covering her face. Unshed tears were in those blue eyes. Dana sighed and softly kissed Morgan's cheek.

"I forgive you, Wolfie."

Morgan chanced a glance at Dana and saw soft smiling green eyes. The brunette felt a rush of relief and pulled Dana down into a hug, burying her face in the blonde's neck. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Dana held her closer. "Stop saying that," she whispered back.

The blonde leaned back so they were now face to face. They looked into each other's eyes and both felt the energy between them. Morgan loved her so much and she almost said it just then, but before she could voice her feelings, Dana's lips silenced her. This kiss was soft and slow. It was making Morgan feel better. They laid there and the brunette let Dana kiss her tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from more of you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this read. Even if some of you are die hard Calzona fans! Thanks for giving my Xena Uber a chance :) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

School had just ended for the day and Morgan was walking out to her car. She was surprised to see Dana beside the vehicle. The blonde had her back turned to her and was talking on her cell phone. Morgan knew the blonde had cheerleading practice today, so it was unusual for Dana to be here. As Morgan walked closer, Dana turned around with a distraught expression on her face.

The blonde hung up the phone as Morgan approached. "You okay?"

Dana shook her head sadly and looked up into the brunette's eyes. "That was my Uncle Ted. My mom is in the hospital."

Morgan gave a compassionate expression. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Dana gave a solemn nod. "Yeah," she sighed. "It's a stomach ulcer." The blonde shook her head, frustrated with her mother's excessive drinking. "Just three months ago she was in for alcohol poisoning. She just won't stop."

The brunette saw the haunting memories pass through Dana's eyes. She raised her hand and gently stroked Dana's arm.

Dana took comfort in the touch. "He says she's asking for me."

"What do you want to do?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know," she said helplessly. "I mean… despite everything that has happened… a part of me still cares."

"Of course you still care. You're that type of person, Dana. You have a kind heart."

Dana smiled sadly and then sighed. "I don't want to go alone. Will you go with me?"

The brunette stared into those green eyes filled with confusion and sadness. Her heart was breaking seeing Dana this way. "Yes."

Morgan and Dana arrived at the hospital and were informed by a nurse where Janice's room was. They walked hand in hand in silence down the hospital corridor until they were just outside Janice's room. The door was open, but they stood just far enough back so they could not be seen.

"Can you wait here. I want to go in alone."

Morgan nodded. "Sure. I'll be right here," Morgan said, giving Dana's hand a comforting squeeze.

The blonde nodded before stepping into the room and out of sight. Though Morgan could only see the edge of the hospital bed that Janice occupied, she could hear the conversation inside the room.

"Well…" Janice's weak voice began. "I didn't think you would show."

"I almost didn't… I just wanted to see if you were doing okay."

"Oh, don't throw me a pity party girl. I'm fit as a fiddle. So, you can shove it."

"Fine…" Dana replied, finality in her voice.

"Dana," Janice stopped her. There was a pause. "How are you holding up at Ted's?"

Pause.

"Okay."

Another pause.

"Still cheerleading?"

"Yes, I am."

"Of course you are," Janice replied indifferently. "Dating? And please tell me you're holding on to this one for more than a month," the older woman replied tiredly, but with sting in her voice.

There was another pause.

"I am seeing someone…" Dana replied. "…And they're very special to me."

"Sure, they are. What is this? Boyfriend number eight? Nine?" Janice laughed.

Morgan's blood boiled, hearing the nastiness of Janice's remarks. How could this woman be so horrible to her own daughter?

"_Her_ name… is Morgan," the blonde replied sharply. "Morgan?" she called.

The brunette's heart constricted with anxiety as she heard Dana call her into the room. Taking a deep breath, she stepped from out of the hall and into the hospital room. Janice was sitting up in the bed, dark circles under her eyes and a disapproving expression on her face. Dana was standing a few feet away from the foot of her mother's bed. Morgan caught the blonde's gaze.

"Come in, Morgan," Dana said.

Morgan walked over to her girlfriend and Dana grasped one of her hands. The blonde then turned to her mother.

"This is Morgan. She's who I'm dating now," the blonde stated with certainty.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Janice scoffed. Menacing green eyes stared daggers at Morgan. "My daughter is no dyke!"

The brunette lowered her eyes and shook her head. It was hard looking into green eyes similar to Dana's filled with so much hatred.

"Mom!" Dana shrieked.

Janice shifted her gaze on her daughter. "Don't you _Mom_ me. I guess you've had your fill of so many boys you're jumping to girls now, huh? It's pathetic… and it's disgusting!"

"This was a mistake coming her," the blonde said between her teeth. Morgan could hear Dana trying to control the strain in her voice. "I should have known..."

"Should've known what? That I wouldn't approve of your dykey… whatever this is. I'm not going to say relationship."

Morgan was about to defend the blonde but Dana beat her to it. "Oh, God, you're such a bitch!" Dana raised her voice.

Janice's eyes got as big as saucers, and if she could get off the bed in that moment she would have. "You watch that mouth."

Morgan felt Dana grip her hand tighter and started leading them to the door. "Fuck you! I hope I never see you again!"

And with those parting words, the two girls hurriedly left Janice's room.

"Fine, go! Don't come back! You're not my daughter!" they heard bellowed from down the hall.

The ride back to Dana's house was silent. The blonde had not said a word and Morgan did not know how to start a conversation. However, Dana was holding her hand the entire time, not wanting to lose contact.

When they arrived at the front of the house, Morgan cut the engine. Dana just sat there looking down. Morgan was surprised by the blonde's composure. Janice had always been able to drive her to tears. Something was different.

"Dana…" Morgan began.

"Could you come inside for a little while? I don't want to be alone," Dana spoke softly.

"Sure," the brunette gently replied.

They entered the empty house and Dana still held Morgan's hand leading her back to her bedroom. Ted and Lisa were both at work.

Dana opened her bedroom door and led them inside. Morgan stood over by the bed and fidgeted with her hands. She watched as the blonde calmly closed the door behind them and then turned to her. Their eyes locked.

The brunette could not read what Dana was thinking. Those green eyes just stared at her. Just as Morgan was about to speak, the blonde took a step forward and quickly lifted her shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor.

Morgan's mouth was agape as the blonde approached her in only a teal bra and jeans. Her breasts looked so perfect and creamy. "D…Dana…"

The blonde roughly pushed her back on the bed and was on top of her within seconds, swiftly capturing her lips. Morgan automatically kissed her back with just as much passion. Dana forcefully pushed her tongue into Morgan's mouth, causing the brunette to groan. Dana tangled her hands in the brunette's hair and their hips began to rock together. The brunette had never felt Dana be this aggressive… and rushed. This was wrong.

Morgan broke the kiss, looking into Dana's unfocused eyes. "Dana wait…" she breathed.

"I'm done waiting…" the blonde replied. She swooped down and began to plant heavy kisses along Morgan's neck.

The brunette moaned, unable to find the willpower to stop Dana's actions. The blonde's hands raked down the sides of Morgan's body and were squeezing her in all the right places. It felt so damn good. The blonde then moved down Morgan's body, lifting the hem of her shirt. She began to place soft kisses on the brunette's abdomen. Morgan shivered with arousal and her breath was ragged.

"Dana…"

The blonde came back up her body and roughly kissed her once more. Their tongues danced sensually and Morgan thought she was going to lose her mind. After a minute, Dana looked her straight in the eyes. "Make love to me, Morgan. I'm ready…" Dana said, shakily.

Though those were the words Morgan had always dreamed of the blonde uttering to her, a red flag went up. This was not the strong-willed Dana that she knew and loved. This Dana was broken and lost. Morgan knew she had to stop this. She used all her strength to flip them over so Dana was on her back. The blonde tried to pull her down for another kiss, but the brunette leaned away.

"Dana, stop," Morgan spoke with finality.

"Why?" the blonde breathed heavily.

"This…" Morgan sighed, trying to settle down her body. "This isn't right, baby."

Tears slowly began to form in those beautiful green eyes. "Don't you want me?" the blonde whimpered.

Morgan smiled sadly and brushed back the blonde's hair from her face. "Of course I want you. I want you all the time. But not like this… not when you're upset and confused. It's not right."

Dana let out a shuddering breath and tears fell down her cheeks. Morgan brushed away those tears with her thumb and felt her own emotions coming to the surface. She knew Dana was hurting.

"You're such a beautiful person, Dana. You deserve better… and when we have our first time… I want it to be special for both of us... and when we're really ready…" Morgan took a moment to stare into those eyes she adored. "I love you, Dana."

The blonde's face broke and she smiled sadly as more tears came forth. She pulled Morgan down into a tight embrace and cried harder. Morgan shifted her body off the blonde's and still held onto her girlfriend. It felt good to finally say those three words to Dana. She felt her heart expand after saying them.

"It's okay…" Morgan whispered.

"I'm sorry," Dana whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize. It's okay," the brunette replied, stroking Dana's back.

"I hate her," Dana got out. "I hate her so much."

Morgan knew that deep down, Dana's behavior was spurred on by Janice and how Dana felt so abandoned by her mother. The blonde just wanted to feel close to someone in that moment. They held onto each other, emotions running high, until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Morgan stirred from her nap. She blinked her eyes open and saw smiling green eyes looking back at her. Dana was lying on the pillow beside her.<p>

"Hey," Morgan said, sleepily.

"Hi."

Morgan stretched her back and sighed before settling back down.

"Thank you," Dana whispered.

The brunette looked at her. "For what?"

"For stopping us from making a big mistake."

Morgan smiled softly and raised her hand, stroking Dana's blushing cheek. "You didn't make it easy you know?" the brunette joked.

Dana chuckled, and blushed even harder. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'll just think of that as a preview," Morgan replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up," Dana smiled. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

Morgan smiled, but it soon faded as the blonde lowered her eyes. The brunette knew something was on Dana's mind.

"What is it?" Morgan asked with concern.

Dana took a moment and then met Morgan's eyes. "I love you, too," the blonde whispered.

The brunette's breath caught and happiness filled her soul. She smiled a megawatt grin and leaned in kissing Dana softly.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Morgan, Dana, Jax and Keri were sitting at a table together, eating lunch in the school cafeteria. The brunette looked up from her chili fries when she heard whispering. Two cheerleaders from the squad were walking by looking between Morgan and Dana. They were obviously the topic of the hushed whispers.<p>

After the girls passed, Morgan looked over at Dana who was shaking her head with a not so happy expression on her face.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I've seen a couple cheerleaders giving the sourpuss face," Jax commented.

Dana sighed. "Just… me and some of the team are in a disagreement right now."

"About what?" Morgan frowned.

"Some of the girls want Dana booted from the team because she's dating you," Keri said.

"What?" Jax practically shrieked. "That's crazy."

Morgan looked at Dana, concerned. She met the blonde's gaze. "Is that true?"

Dana shrugged. "They said they felt uncomfortable that I was on the team with them. Stuff about changing in the locker room and-"

"Stupid stuff," Keri cut in. "And besides, I'm team Captain. I get to decide who's on the team, so I overruled some of the girls suggestions to kick Dana off. I told them if they can't accept her, then they can quit."

"Alright, sis." Morgan smiled, impressed by her sister's actions. She wrapped an arm around Dana's shoulders and pulled her closer. The blonde smiled and snuggled into Morgan.

"Yes, Keri that was very commendable of you." Jax smiled. "Now, dipping out of the lesbian drama pool… what are you all doing for prom? Since I'm not going, I'll live vicariously through you ladies."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Dana asked.

"Um, do you see a boyfriend with his arm around my shoulders? I don't want to go alone."

"You don't have to," Dana said. "You can come with me and Morgan."

The brunette practically spit out the drink she had just sipped. "Hmm? Uh, what?"

"Jax is going with us," the blonde smiled.

Morgan frowned and shook her head. "Dana, I never said I wanted to go to prom." The brunette had never given prom a single thought. Dances and school gatherings were not her thing.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, leaning away to look into Morgan's eyes.

Just then the bell rang.

"Ohhh, saved by the bell. This was just getting good," Jax commented before standing up. "Come on, Morgan. I need to talk to you."

Morgan stood up along with Dana. They exchanged a quick kiss, but it was a bit awkward due to their last exchange of words. Morgan and Jax went one way, while Keri and Dana went the other.

"Are you _trying _to ruin your relationship with Dana?" Jax scolded.

"What?"

"Prom, Morgan. You are taking that girl to prom."

"Jax, you know I hate that kind of stuff. I made an agreement with myself Freshman year that I would never go to prom."

"But the game has changed, Morg. You have a girlfriend. A girlfriend that wants the corsage, a dress, a limo-"

"Dude, it's not happening. She'll be fine with it."

"You really don't understand girls do you?"

"I am a girl."

"I mean girlie, girls. You better change your mind. Otherwise, I see a shit storm a-coming."

As the day wore on, Morgan thought about what Jax said. Was prom really that big of a deal? Morgan was now sitting in her usual spot in the back row of her and Dana's English class. The two of them wanted to sit together but the teacher had assigned them to certain desks for the year. The brunette focused her eyes to the front row and stared at Dana who was listening to the teacher's lesson.

The brunette's stomach twisted in knots upon facing the blonde after class. She knew Dana was going to bring prom up again. Morgan's eyes shifted up to the clock on the wall. Five minutes until the bell rings. Only five minutes left! The brunette's palms were sweating and she leaned back in her seat. Of course when you want time to go slower in school it only goes faster and soon the bell was blaring, ending the school day.

Morgan slowly stood from her desk and threw her backpack over her shoulder. Dana came over to her, as she always did, so they could walk out to the parking lot together. The brunette met her eyes and Dana smiled softly.

"You ready?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," Morgan nodded.

They walked out of the now empty classroom and headed down the loud and busy hallway. The hall was filled with the sounds of lockers opening and banging close, teens chatting lively, and shoes scuffling over the tiled floor. This was hardly a place to discuss anything which Morgan was grateful for at the moment.

They finally exited the school and were outside heading to the parking lot.

"Um, Wolfie?" Dana asked.

"Y… yeah," Morgan replied, afraid of where the conversation was headed.

"I was wondering-"

"Dana!" a voice called to the cheerleader from behind.

Morgan and Dana whipped around and saw Natalie, one of the cheerleaders from the blonde's squad approaching them.

"Hey, Natalie. What's up?" Dana asked.

"I'm so sorry about what some of the girls tried to do to you. I think it's ridiculous."

The blonde smiled softly. "Thanks."

Natalie looked over at Morgan and then back at Dana. "I personally don't care if you're a gay. It doesn't change who you are. I'm not as narrow minded as some of the dumbats on our team."

Dana giggled and Morgan smiled. The blonde patted Natalie's shoulder. "Thanks, Nat. You're a good friend."

"No problem. I just wanted to let you know. Not all of us tried to kick you off the team. Those other girls just have to get over it. I'll catch you guys later."

"Later." Morgan and Dana said in unison.

"Well, that was nice," Dana commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it was," Morgan grasped the blonde's hand and they headed towards the car.

The ride to Dana's house was pleasant. They shared a light banter bouncing from one subject to another. The topics went from the cheerleading team, to cars, to food, and then cars again. Not once did Dana mention prom. Morgan believed she was home free… that is until she pulled up to Dana's house. They were just giggling after Morgan had told her a childhood tale involving her, Keri and an easy bake oven that caught on fire.

"So… you were just kidding about not going, right?" the blonde asked good-naturedly.

A tremble of anxiety went through Morgan's chest. "Uh…"

"You were just joking," the blonde smiled.

Morgan hesitated in her reply and then looked down. "Um… not really, Dana…"

"What?"

The blonde's chuckling became non-existent and Morgan heard the surprise and disappointment in Dana's tone.

"I wasn't kidding." She met Dana's crestfallen expression. "Prom is so… it's not me. I don't go to those kinds of things."

"But Morgan, we only get one prom," the blonde tried to convince her. "And you'd be going with me."

Morgan bit her lower lip. She would go with Dana anywhere. But a corny prom? Going to prom was like going against everything in her being. The brunette did not know what to say.

"Don't you want to go with me?" Dana questioned.

Morgan felt as though she was being backed into a corner. She hated being forced to do something she didn't want to do. "Can we… not talk about this?" the brunette said with cringe in her voice.

She turned to the blonde and a look of disbelief was on Dana's face.

"Morgan Reed… are you saying that you're not going to take me to prom?"

"Dana, I… I don't know what to say. I just don't want to go, okay? I thought you'd be cool with that."

"Well, I'm _not_ cool with that. I didn't realize how selfish you could be."

"Selfish?" the brunette frowned. "Can't you just respect my choice?"

"Are you even considering how I feel about this? For the longest time I've dreamt about going to prom with someone I really cared about. And I knew prom was going to be even better than I imagined because I'd be going with someone I love. But I guess that's not happening, is it?"

Morgan swallowed but could not bring herself to meet Dana's gaze. With that, Dana hurriedly climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. Morgan jumped at the impact of the door closing. She looked up and watched outside the window as Dana stomped towards the house. Morgan had never seen the blonde that heated before.

"Fuck," Morgan grumbled, hitting her stirring wheel. She peeled away from the curb in her barracuda and raced down the street.

Morgan drove over to her Dad's garage to begin her shift. She tiredly climbed out of her car and headed towards the back office. Nathan gave her a quick wave as he was talking to a customer and she nodded slightly.

In the solitude of the backroom, she slipped her navy blue mechanic jumpsuit over her clothes and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her thoughts were going a million miles per hour. She couldn't get Dana out of her mind. She couldn't get prom out of her mind. Jax was right. He had warned her that this would blow up in her face. Morgan plopped down in one of the office chairs and buried her face in her hands. She was emotionally exhausted.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Nathan calmly asked.

Morgan looked up to see her father leaning in the doorway. The brunette sighed, looking down. "Me and Dana had a fight."

"Ah," he said. He walked into the small room and sat in the chair next to his daughter. "Talk to me about it."

"Well," Morgan sighed leaning back in the chair. "It's this whole prom thing. I don't want to go but Dana…"

"She wants to," Nathan finished.

Morgan nodded.

"How come you don't want to go?"

The brunette shrugged. "I've always thought prom was so corny and full of cheesy romance stuff. I always hate seeing that stuff in movies."

Nathan chuckled. "That is what prom is about… but look at it this way. You think I liked dressing up in a tux for an entire night just to take your Mom to a dance?"

"No," Morgan tsked.

"That's right. No guy or girl like you wants to do that. But you suck it up and do it anyway because your girlfriend wants to."

Morgan sighed. "Dana said I was being selfish."

"It may have been a little selfish of you…" Nathan smiled.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What I'm saying is… it's for them, Morgan. Taking your girl to prom makes them happy and makes them feel special."

"Did you have a good time at your prom?"

The older man scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I hated it!" Nathan admitted.

Morgan laughed at her Dad's sour face and sudden outburst.

"But after prom…" he said with a grin. "Let's just say you and your sister could have been conceived that night."

"Ah, Dad gross! TMI," Morgan whined. She stood from her chair.

Nathan laughed heartily and stood up as well. "Just take her, kiddo. But you'll have to make it up to Dana."

"What do I even say to her Dad? I really upset her," Morgan said seriously.

"Start by apologizing… and then say you'll take her to prom. It's that simple."

Morgan let out a breath. "Okay… I'll call her when I get off work."

"No, you're going to go to her and tell her face to face that you're sorry," Nathan corrected her.

The brunette lowered her eyes and then looked up again. "Okay."

Nathan patted his daughter's shoulder sympathetically and then left the room. Morgan pulled out her cell phone and began to text a message to Dana.

_We need to talk. Can you meet me at our tree in the park at 8:30?- Morgan_

A few moments passed and a reply came back.

_K. – Dana_

K? Wow. Dana was that upset with her she was only receiving one letter replies in the text message. Morgan sighed sadly and put her phone in her small locker before heading out of the office.

* * *

><p>After work, Morgan rushed back home to clean herself up. She was meeting Dana in the park in about twenty minutes. She went into her room and took off her dirty t-shirt.<p>

"What the hell, Morg?" Keri demanded stepping into the room.

"Huh?" the brunette replied, pulling on a clean shirt.

"I was on the phone for about an hour consoling Dana about prom."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "She talked to you about that?"

"Yeah. She is my best friend. Morgan, how could you not take her?"

Morgan shook her head and went towards the bathroom, not wanting a verbal beating from her sister. "Keri, could you just stay out of it?"

"Too late," the cheerleader replied, following her sister. "What were you thinking?"

Morgan spun around in the bathroom doorway. "I don't know, look…if you must know, I'm going to apologize. She's meeting me in the park."

"Well, you better make it good. She was really pissed… well, more sad than pissed."

"Rub it in," Morgan mumbled turning around. She picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I'm just trying to tell you your situation. Prom was always a big thing with Dana. She just couldn't wait for Senior year to come around. She even pre-ordered her dress."

Morgan stopped her toothbrush from scrubbing in her mouth and looked at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "You're kidding me."

Keri shook her head. Morgan's heart hurt a little more upon hearing that. She spit in the sink and wiped a towel over her mouth.

"Well, now I feel even worse."

Keri patted her sister's back. "Have fun making up," the lighter haired brunette smiled before leaving the room.

Morgan sighed heavily and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes caught the small scar over her eyebrow and she smiled softly. This scar was from when Dana had caused her to hit her head under the car months ago. It was a constant reminder of the day she and Dana first kissed. The brunette's smile faded however, as she remembered her current situation. She left the bathroom and rushed out of the house to go meet Dana.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was a cool and slightly breezy evening as Morgan made her way through the park. As she was walking down the familiar path, she saw Dana standing in the distance waiting for her by their tree. The brunette's heart began to pound and she took a settling breath. She was trying to calm herself as she got closer and closer to her girlfriend. Dana warily lowered her eyes as Morgan was standing just a few feet away now.

"Hey…" Morgan got out.

"Hey…" the blonde replied, softly. She still could not look into Morgan's eyes.

Morgan blew out a nervous breath and shifted her weight. "Dana…"

The blonde slowly raised her eyes and Morgan saw the sadness trapped in them. The brunette's heart ached seeing that.

"I… I know you're mad at me… and you have every right to be…"

Dana stared at her, waiting for Morgan to continue.

"And… oh God…" Morgan sighed, feeling stupid she put herself in this situation. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that she had decided to grab from her room at the last minute. "I um… I want to read this to you. Well… I need to read this… if that's okay?"

Dana had a bit of a puzzled expression on her face and the brunette felt vulnerable asking for her girlfriend's permission. The blonde met her gaze and nodded.

"Okay," Morgan cleared her throat and began to read.

_You walk by me everyday_

_I sometimes stare, but you never look my way_

_I'm a grain of salt in your big world_

_Why would you notice me anyway?_

_You are a beautiful person, inside and out_

_Even though we don't talk, I know this without a doubt_

_One night I found the courage to speak to you_

_We connected, and I saw the real you_

_You are not the person I imagined you to be_

_You're so much more _

_Someone that makes my heart sore, more and more_

_In your own eyes you can't see_

_But just remember… you're special to me… I see you _

Morgan hesitantly looked up and Dana's eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Was that about me?" the blonde asked softly.

Morgan nodded and then placed the paper back in her pocket. She took a hesitant step forward and kept her eyes locked with the blonde's. "It's always been about you Dana…I'm so sorry about this afternoon. You were right. I was being selfish."

Dana bit her lip and she ducked her eyes. Morgan stepped closer and gently took the blonde's hands into her own.

"I hate when you're mad at me. It tears me up inside. I didn't know prom meant that much to you… and I had to read you that poem because… for the longest time I did see you… and to have you _see _me and love me… it's like a dream come true. I just wanted to remind you and really remind myself how special you are to me."

The blonde smiled fully now, but a few happy tears fell down her face.

"So, Dana Campbell…will you go to prom with me?" Morgan asked, softly.

Dana suddenly wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck and captured the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss. Morgan felt happy relief as she kissed Dana back. The blonde leaned back and stared into the happy blue eyes.

"Yes, Wolfie. I'll go to prom with you…" she whispered against Morgan's mouth.

Morgan was ecstatic. She picked the blonde off the ground and twirled them in a circle. Dana giggled and held on tight for the ride. Morgan could stand one night of cheesy romance. As long as it made Dana happy.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Morgan and Jax were playing videogames in the Reed's den. The two friends had their eyes fixed on the television screen and they were gripping their remote controls tightly.<p>

"Dude! You have to power up! Otherwise you can't make the jump!" Morgan shouted with determination as she guided her player on the screen.

"I did power up! You know I suck at this!" Jax replied, gritting his teeth.

The two of them were so engrossed in the game, they did not hear or notice someone standing behind the couch they were sitting on.

"Watch the guy on the right! The right!" Morgan yelled.

"Morg, stop shouting at me! It's very unattractive!" Jax shot back.

"Guys!" a voice shouted behind them.

Morgan and Jax practically jumped out of their skin and they whipped their heads around. Keri was standing there with an impatient look on her face. Morgan quickly hit pause on the game.

"Shhhit, Keri you scared us," Morgan breathed.

"Well, now that I have your attention. I have an announcement."

"Okay…" Jax replied, all ears.

"I broke up with Jason."

The brunette's eyebrows shot up under her bangs. "What? Why?"

"When did this happen?" Jax asked, shifting his body in Keri's direction.

"This morning," Keri sighed. She rested her hands on the back of the couch. "Do you guys remember how we all agreed to go to prom as a group?"

Jax and Morgan nodded.

"Well, I was telling Jason about the idea and… he doesn't like the fact that Morgan and Dana are seeing each other. I never knew how extremely homophobic he was and it made me sick. So, I had to break up with him. If he can't accept my sister and who she is, then he can go screw himself."

Morgan let out an impressed chuckle and nodded her head, while Jax gave Keri a standing ovation.

Keri smiled lightly. "Anyway, this brings up my next thing. Jax you're going to be my date to the prom."

Morgan widened her eyes in astonishment while Jax's mouth dropped open.

"Uh, what…I…" he stuttered, sitting back down on the couch.

Keri raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reply.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Just say yes dork."

"O…Okay, yes," he replied with a baffled expression.

Keri smiled. "Alright, then it's settled. We're all going as a group. Jax, I'll talk to you later so we can get matching outfits."

"Well, mom is taking me and Jax to get fitted for our tuxes today. Why don't you just come with us?" Morgan said cheerfully, chuckling at her friend's expense.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Oh, and don't forget to vote for me as prom queen. See you later." And with that, Keri left the room. Morgan turned to Jax and caught the shell-shocked expression on his face. She couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles.

"What the_ hell_ did I just agree to?" Jax said.

"Looks like you have a date to prom after all," Morgan laughed.

"Oh, shut-up," Jax pouted. He quickly swiped Morgan's controller from the couch and un-paused the game then gently tossed it a few feet away out of Morgan's reach. He resumed playing.

"Hey!" Morgan jumped up and went for her remote. "You cheater!"

"Ha! Ha!" Jax laughed as he loved the taste of his sweet revenge.

About a half hour later, Annette came into the room and pried Jax and Morgan off the videogame system so they could go shopping.

* * *

><p>"Okay, how does this look?" Morgan asked, stepping out of the dressing room. This was the third tux she had tried on and she was quickly losing her patience. She hated clothes shopping, but she kept reminding herself this was for Dana.<p>

Jax, Keri, and Annette looked her up and down.

"Mmm, it seems kind of dull," Keri commented.

"Dull? You picked this one out!" Morgan argued.

Jax shook his head. "Yeah, I don't like how the buttons look. What do you think, Mrs. Reed?"

Annette cocked her head to the side and studied the outfit. Morgan sighed in frustration. She hated this so much.

"You're right, Jax." Annette turned around and grabbed another tux off the rack that she had her eye on earlier. "Try this one," the older woman smiled.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Okay…" she grumbled, taking the suit.

"What does Dana's dress look like?" Jax asked.

"I don't know," Morgan shrugged. "She doesn't want me to see it until prom night. The only thing she told me is the color. Mom has the fabric in her purse."

Annette reached into her bag and pulled out the pretty emerald fabric.

"Oh! Let me see!" Jax chirped, practically bouncing up and down. "This is fab. I saw the perfect bow tie to match this. Be right back."

All three women exchanged glances.

"He gets so much gayer when he goes shopping," Morgan chuckled.

"And _that _ladies and gentlemen… is my prom date," Keri joked.

Annette and Morgan shared an amused look before the brunette stepped back into the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One week later, a day before prom<em>**

"What's with all the secrecy about your dress? I want to see it."

"I said no, Morgan Reed," Dana smirked.

The two teens were cuddled under their tree in the park. Dana sat between Morgan's legs leaning her back against the brunette's front. Morgan had her arms around the blonde's waist, holding her close. They had just had a lovely picnic in the park and were now full and content.

"Come on, just a peek."

"No way."

"But why? It's not like it's a day before our wedding or something," Morgan teased.

Dana's head shot up and she turned, looking into the brunette's eyes. "Are you saying you want to marry me someday?" the blonde grinned.

Morgan chuckled nervously, caught off guard by the sudden question. "Uh… I… let's cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?" the brunette smiled.

Dana's eyes sparkled as she smiled back and she leaned in placing a soft kiss on Morgan's blushing cheek. She chuckled as she settled herself back against her girlfriend. "Besides, I want it to be a surprise. I want to be so beautiful for you, you won't be able to breathe."

"You already do that to me no matter what you're wearing," Morgan whispered, hugging the blonde closer.

Dana giggled. "You know what I mean. I want it to be that romantic slow motion moment you see in the movies."

"Again… you don't need a dress for that," Morgan mumbled, placing a light kiss on Dana's neck.

"Morgan…" Dana sighed, warily.

The brunette felt the cheerleader's body shiver and she smiled. Morgan enjoyed how Dana's body would respond to the smallest things, but she knew not to get too carried away.

"Yes…" she whispered back, placing another kiss in the same spot.

Dana turned her head once again and their eyes connected. The blonde reached up and traced her thumb over Morgan's bottom lip. She then leaned in and placed the most gentle kiss on the brunette's lips she had ever received. Morgan sighed at the contact and kissed Dana back. It was slow and intimate. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end. The blonde's lips were so soft and she was so gentle, Morgan felt like she was going to cry.

Dana slowly ended the kiss and leaned back. Morgan opened her eyes and was lost in a sea of green. The brunette swallowed and finally found her voice.

"W… what was that for?"

The blonde smiled lightly. "For being so sweet to me… for respecting me and loving me."

"Dana, it's not hard to do that with you. You're the most beautiful, perfect girl. I'm so lucky to have you… and I love you more than anything in this world."

"You do?" the blonde whispered.

"I do…" Morgan replied and gently kissed Dana's lips. "And when we go to prom, we're going to be the best looking couple there."

"Even better than Jax and Keri? They seem to be pretty serious about their color coordination," Dana smiled.

Morgan laughed. "Yes, even better than them."

"I love you," Dana said genuinely.

Morgan lightly smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The following evening, Morgan, Jax, and Keri were riding in a limo all decked out for their Senior Prom. In a few moments, they would be pulling up in front of Dana's house and Morgan felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. She fidgeted with her hands and one of her legs kept bouncing uncontrollably as she stared out the window.<p>

"You're looking a little wired there, Morg. Nervous?" Keri asked with a smile.

Keri and Jax were sitting on the seat opposite Morgan. The brunette couldn't help but notice how well color coordinated they really were. Keri was wearing a mauve dress with matching heels and Jax had on tux with tails with a mauve vest and handkerchief. Morgan smiled lightly, remembering Dana's comment.

"What? No, no I'm great. What's to be nervous about? It's just Dana."

Jax chuckled. "Yeah, Dana in a spectacular dress. Believe me Morg. It will blow you away."

Morgan frowned. "You've seen it?"

Jax flinched as Keri swatted him in the shoulder. Obviously, he wasn't supposed to say anything. "What? I can't help it if Dana wanted my opinion!" he stated.

"Great. So, I'm the only one who hasn't seen it."

"Well, you're the only one she wants to impress," Keri grinned.

The limo came to a stop in front of Ted and Lisa's house. Morgan blew out a breath. "Okay, I'll be back."

Jax and Keri gave knowing smiles and nodded.

The brunette rang the doorbell and Ted was there to greet her. "Well, well. Look at you. You look sharp, Morgan."

Morgan nodded and smiled, stepping into the house. "Thanks, Ted."

"I was told to keep you here by the door, so…"

The brunette shrugged. "No problem."

It was another two minutes before Lisa stepped out of Dana's room with a grin. Morgan stood up straighter with anticipation. She could not wait to see her girl.

"Okay. With great pleasure, I present to you all… Dana!" Lisa proudly exclaimed.

When Dana emerged from the room, Morgan thought she would faint on the spot. Dana was wearing an emerald dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It hung off the shoulders and Dana's hair was pinned up in an eloquent fashion. Morgan's eyes moved down to the blonde's slightly popping cleavage and she gave a silent thank you to whoever invented push up bras. Morgan's eyes traveled back up to the blonde's face. The green in Dana's eyes sparkled as she smiled sweetly and stepped in front of the speechless brunette. Morgan did not think it was possible, but everything did move in slow motion. The blonde looked so unbelievably beautiful.

"Wow… Dana you look… wow."

The blonde giggled. "Is that the only adjective you can think of?"

Morgan nodded. "At the moment, yes."

They both nervously smiled at each other.

"Well, you look wow, too," Dana grinned.

"Thanks," Morgan bashfully replied.

Suddenly, a bright camera flash shattered their moment, causing them to squint their eyes.

"Aunt Lisa!"

"I'm sorry. This was such a beautiful moment. I had to capture it," she smiled.

Dana turned back to Morgan, who still couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. Dana smiled and looked down at the flower in Morgan's hand. "Is that for me?"

Morgan had to shake out of her stupor and looked down at her matching corsage. "Oh, yeah. Here let me put this on you."

Dana delicately held out her wrist and Morgan slipped on the final touch to the blonde's ensemble.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Lisa gushed. "Come on. Let me get one more picture."

The two teens humored Lisa with one more photo, which soon turned into three. It would have been more if Ted had not stopped her.

"You guys have a fun night… and be safe," Ted smiled, as Morgan and Dana made their way out the door.

"Okay, bye!" Dana grinned.

As soon as the front door closed behind them and they began to head towards the limo, Morgan brought Dana's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. She caught Dana's gaze and smiled. "You take my breath away."

The blonde smiled back and blushed.

"Va-va voom!" Keri yelled from the limo. She and Jax had their heads sticking out of the lowered window, grinning like idiots. "Dana's looking hot tonight!"

Dana giggled, while Morgan shook her head with a smile. The limo driver opened the door for them and they climbed inside.

"Wow, Dana you look great!" Keri complimented.

"Thanks. You too."

"Dang, Dana. You almost had me turning straight for a second. But only a second."

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Jax. I'll take that as a compliment."

After stopping to eat at a fancy restaurant in town for dinner, they headed over to their school where the big event was being held. The four teens walked into the gymnasium together and was greeted by thumping music and familiar faces crowding the dance floor. Dana was on Morgan's arm and Jax on Keri's. The first thing they did was mingle, saying hello to fellow classmates and then headed over to the picture station. They took photos as couples and then one of all four of them. While Keri and Dana chatted with a few girls from the squad, Morgan and Jax made their way over to the punch bowl. The brunette was glad some of the girls from the cheerleading team still supported Dana and their relationship.

"See, this isn't so bad, Morg," Jax smiled, bumping the brunette with his shoulder.

"I guess not. As long as Dana's happy." Morgan looked over at her girlfriend across the room. The blonde was giggling heartily at something one of the girls had said and Morgan smiled lightly at the sight.

"Hey, lover-girl. Are you all set for _after_ prom?" The redhead wiggled his eyebrows before sipping his punch.

Morgan nodded her head. "Yep, everything is ready. Pour me cup. Dana wanted some punch."

"Coming right up, ma'am."

Morgan made her way back over to Dana and Keri. The other girls from the cheerleading team had already left. "Here you go," the brunette said, handing Dana her drink.

"Thanks." The blonde took a sip and immediately spit the red liquid back out into the cup.

Morgan frowned. "It's that bad, huh?"

Dana shook her head. "This isn't just punch in here," the blonde pointed out, handing the cup back to Morgan.

The brunette smelled the beverage and immediately inhaled the scent of alcohol. "Oh, yeah… someone definitely spiked this. Sorry, baby."

"It's okay."

Jax trotted over to them with a smile plastered on his face. "Did you guys try some punch? It's really good," he beamed.

Before they could say anything, he downed the cup that was in his hand.

"Um, Jax? How many cups of punch have you had?" Morgan asked.

"Three."

Keri laughed, while Dana and Morgan shared an amused look. "This should be an interesting night," Morgan chuckled.

For the next hour, the foursome took to the dance floor and had a blast dancing to the latest billboard music hits. They all noticed Jax was obviously drunk because he was dancing like spasms had overtaken his entire body. It gave the three girls a good laugh, but they made sure to keep him away from the punch bowl. After the last song faded out, a voice come over the speakers.

"Attention please. Will the nominees for prom king and queen please come up to the stage?" A faculty member announced.

Dana and Keri shared a small hand squeeze and Morgan gave her sister an encouraging smile before the cheerleader headed for the stage. Everyone in the auditorium watched as the three ladies, including Keri and three guys stood facing the crowd.

Morgan's mind began to wander as the announcer rattled on about how hard the nominees campaigned and yatta yatta yatta. She finally came back when they said…

"And your prom queen for this senior year is… Keri Reed!"

The auditorium burst out in applause and chants from here and there rang out congratulating Keri on her win. The lighter-haired brunette stepped forward with a winning smile on her face and she gave a small curtsy. Morgan, Dana and Jax clapped and cheered the loudest as a cheap crown was placed on Keri's head.

"Yeah! You go, girl! You go! That's my date!" Jax shouted with enthusiasm.

Morgan laughed at Jax's drunkenness. She had no idea how alcohol could affect her friend, but it was funny as hell.

Overall, prom was a success. The only downer was the selection of prom king. It was Keri's now ex-boyfriend, Jason, and she reluctantly had to do the traditional dance with him. When it was over she immediately pulled away from his grasp and stated to her friends that she needed a bath and soon.

As they were on their way back home, Jax pulled out his cellphone and began to dial. He shook his head trying to focus on the lit up names of his contacts on the screen.

"Jax, who are you calling?" Morgan asked. She was sitting back with her arm draped around Dana's shoulders. The blonde was resting her head on Morgan's shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You guys… you guys remember that hot guy I w…was talking to at regionals?" Jax slurred.

"Yeah, the one you've been afraid to call." Morgan stated.

"Yep! Ryan… well, I 'm gonna call him right now."

"Jax, I don't think that's a good id-" Keri began.

"Shhh… shhh… it's ringing!" Jax said giddily. "I'll put it on speaker."

"Hello." A deep voice answered.

"Hi, sexy. How are you this evening?"

Morgan tried to stifle her laugh and Dana swatted her in the stomach.

"Um… who is this?"

"You know… know who this is. It's Jax. We met at the… the…"

"Jax… oh, yeah at Regionals," he replied happily. "How are you?"

"How am I? I'm great… I'm, I'm fantastic. Now, what are you wearing?"

"Okay!" Morgan shouted, yanking the phone from Jax. "Sorry, Ryan he'll call you later." The brunette clicked off the phone.

Dana and Keri were in hysterics laughing their asses off.

"Hey! Why…What'd you do that for?" Jax mumbled, trying to reach for his cell. "Gimme."

Morgan held the phone out of reach. "No way. You've already humiliated yourself enough for one night. I'm confiscating your phone."

"Fine," Jax pouted, sitting back folding his arms.

The redhead was the first to be dropped off. Morgan and Keri helped walk an unbalanced Jax up to the front door. His parents were not thrilled with the sight, but Morgan explained that the punch was spiked and Jax had no idea before it was too late. Jax's mother thanked them for making sure her son got home safely.

Next, they were all dropped off at Morgan and Keri's house. The brunette still had plans for she and Dana, but wanted them to continue the evening in street clothes. She was dying to take off the tux. After she changed into jeans and a shirt, she took her car and drove Dana to her house to change.

Both were now in comfortable clothes, driving into the night.

"Where are you taking me?" Dana smiled.

"You'll see."

Minutes later, Morgan pulled into their destination and stopped the car. She looked over and Dana and saw a perplexed expression on her face.

"Um, why are we at the junkyard?" Dana questioned.

Morgan, chuckled and undid her seatbelt. "Just wait here." The brunette climbed out of the car and walked ahead a few yards before turning out of sight.

Dana sat in the car with her arms folded, totally confused. She looked down at her nails, thinking that was more riveting than this moment. Then suddenly, bright colorful lights lit up the entire outside. Her head snapped up and she saw Christmas lights lit up all around the junkyard. Well, not the entire junkyard, but mostly around where they were. Morgan came over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door with a smile.

"Did you do all this?" Dana asked in awe, taking Morgan's hand.

"Jax might have helped me a little," the brunette smiled, walking backwards.

She guided Dana to a spot in the center of all the colorful lights. "Just wait here a second."

Morgan jogged back over to her car and turned on the power. She popped in a CD and turned up the volume on her radio. Romantic music played loudly throughout the area. Morgan reached in the backseat and grabbed a single red rose she had stashed there. When she approached Dana, a smile came across the blonde's face. Morgan smiled back.

Morgan handed the blonde the rose and Dana took it, closing her eyes as she inhaled the fresh scent.

"Dance with me?" the brunette requested.

Dana grinned and chuckled lightly. They stepped closer to each other and Dana wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I thought you didn't like cheesy romance," Dana smiled.

Morgan laughed lightly and placed her hands around the blonde's waist. "I thought I'd give it a shot. How am I doing?"'

Dana grinned even more. "Pretty good."

Morgan loved how the bridge of blonde's nose would have a cute crinkle when she smiled. It always made her heart flutter.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place in the world, but we did have one of our firsts here."

"Our first kiss," the blonde whispered.

Their bodies continued to sway slowly to the music. The brunette nodded and smiled softly. "I'll never forget that day." Morgan brushed back some of Dana's hair behind her ear. "You made me the happiest girl in the world when you said you had feelings for me. I'll keep that moment in my heart forever."

The blonde was on the brink of tears and she smiled sweetly. "Wolfie…" she whispered. "I love you so much."

Morgan felt her heart expand with so much more love for the girl before her and she smiled softly. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Morgan felt like fireworks were going off in the pit of her stomach. This girl was amazing… everything she dreamed Dana could be and so much more.

The kiss ended and they just held on to each other, enjoying the closeness. This was a night neither one of them would ever forget.


	11. Final Chapter

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter, but don't be sad. Hopefully you will really enjoy it ;)**

**Also, this particular chapter is Rated: M (You'll see why)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Family and friends of Morgan, Keri, Jax, and Dana, were all gathered at the Reed residence celebrating their high school graduation. Since they had the biggest house, Annette volunteered to host the grand barbeque. Everyone was mostly outside on this nice sunny day. Ted and Nathan were chatting by the grill, drinking beers, Jax was standing by the house talking animatedly with Ryan; they had been dating for a few weeks now. Keri was giggling with Dana as they were sitting in lounge chairs next to each other. While Annette, Lisa, and Valerie were setting up the outside table so everyone could eat. The other few guests were mingling and laughing.

Of course, Janice, Dana's mother, was not in attendance. After her and Dana's argument in the hospital, the older woman picked up and left town never looking back. Morgan knew a part of Dana hated that her mother did not care, but the brunette also knew Dana was strong and did not need that negativity in her life anymore.

Standing in the kitchen, Morgan was observing her family and friends as she looked out the window. Her mother had sent her inside to get the ice cubes out of the freezer, but somehow she found herself stopping and smiling at the picture outside. Morgan almost had the urge to run upstairs and grab her sketchbook to capture the moment forever. Life was good. This is how it should be.

Suddenly, she felt two arms snake around her waist from behind. It startled her at first, but she soon relaxed into the familiar touch.

"Hey," Morgan smiled, leaning into her girlfriend.

Dana laid her head against Morgan's back. "What are you thinking about?" the blonde mumbled.

Morgan placed her hands on top of Dana's and sighed. "Just… how happy I am right now. I have an awesome family, awesome friends…" The brunette turned around and looked into beautiful green eyes. "And an okay girlfriend," she grinned.

Dana raised a playful eyebrow, keeping her hands on Morgan's waist. "Just _okay_, huh?"

"Yep. You're alright," Morgan teased.

Dana giggled, and pulled Morgan closer so their bodies were together. "I'll show you alright," Dana said before cupping the brunette's face, pulling her down for a kiss. Morgan smiled into the kiss and held Dana close.

Suddenly, several loud hand claps sounded in the kitchen and they ended the kiss. They both turned their heads to see Jax and Ryan standing near the backdoor.

"Hey, lovebirds. We _needs_ some ice cubes outside," Jax lectured.

Morgan laughed, still holding Dana in her arms. "Sorry, I got a bit distracted as you can see."

"Yeah, yeah," Jax replied, waving them off.

"Oh, come on Jaxy. You know they're a cute couple," Ryan smiled. "I'm going to go back out to see if they need any more help."

"Okay," Jax smiled, with stars in his eyes.

They shared a quick kiss and Ryan headed back out. When Jax turned back to his friends, Morgan and Dana were grinning at him.

"Oh, shut up," he blushed.

Dana turned towards Jax, holding onto Morgan's hand. "Aw, you guys are so cute. He's perfect, Jax," the blonde smiled.

"I know. I got really lucky. Who would have thought a drunken phone call would be the best thing that ever happened to me," Jax laughed.

Just then, Keri opened the backdoor and poked her head inside. "Where are the freakin' ice cubes? Mom is having a hissy fit out here."

"They're coming," Morgan smiled, turning back to the sink. She began breaking the cubes out of the tray. "I don't know why she won't just use the cubes that come from the refrigerator."

"Because… you know she doesn't want crushed ice or those half-moon shapes. She likes cubes," Keri reasoned.

Dana giggled while Morgan shook her head. "Yeah, yeah."

"I prefer cubes as well. They're… nice and… symmetrical," Jax smiled.

"Whatever guys, just tell mom I'll be out there soon."

Keri nodded, while Jax shrugged and they both left the kitchen. Morgan continued to break the cubes out of the tray.

Dana placed her hand on Morgan's lower back and rubbed gently. "It's kind of unbelievable, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That we're done with high school."

Morgan gave a sigh and nodded. "Yeah… but I won't miss it."

Dana arched an eyebrow and leaned her head on Morgan's shoulder. "Why not?"

"My high school experience wasn't exactly a picnic. And during the first three years… well two and a half… I was drooling over you from a distance. I mean, whenever you came near me I felt like I was going to pass out."

Morgan had never told that to Dana before. She turned to her girlfriend and saw a pure look of adoration on her face. Dana leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Morgan's lips.

"You told me you liked me, but I didn't know I had that effect on you," the blonde smiled.

Morgan raised both of her eyebrows. "You have no idea. Let's get this outside," Morgan said referring to the ice cubes.

The two of them headed back outside to celebrate the rest of the afternoon with their families.

* * *

><p>It was now mid- June and the early morning sun rays were cascading over the neighborhood. Morgan and Dana were packing a few snacks and a cooler into Nathan's truck for their day trip. The brunette knew her barracuda was not a long distance travelling car and did not want to take any chances. She and Dana had about a three hour drive ahead of them to the next city. Morgan was taking Dana to a surprise location.<p>

The brunette climbed into the driver's seat, while Dana sat next to her in the passenger. Annette and Nathan were standing outside to see them off. The brunette started the engine and rolled down the window.

"You drive careful, Morgan," Annette said.

"I will Mom," the brunette smiled.

"Take care of my truck," Nathan warned jokingly.

The comment made Morgan and Dana smile. "We'll be back later today," the brunette replied.

Morgan backed out of the driveway. Everyone waved to each other and the two teens were off. About an hour into the car ride, Dana giggled lightly. Morgan furrowed her brows and quizzically glanced at her girlfriend. "What is it?"

The blonde looked at her with a sweet smile on her face. "It's just that… you never fail to keep me guessing."

Morgan smiled when Dana grasped her right hand. "Well, I like to keep you guessing. I like making you happy. Get used to it."

Dana leaned over and kissed Morgan's cheek.

A couple hours later, Morgan had Dana put on a blindfold because they were getting closer their destination.

"This better be good," Dana smiled.

"You don't trust me?" the brunette pouted. She stopped the car. "Okay, wait here. Don't take it off."

"I won't."

Morgan quickly hoped out of the car and jogged over to Dana's side, opening the door. She helped the blonde out of the car and faced her in the right direction. Morgan took a deep breath. She was excited and couldn't wait for Dana's reaction. "Alright, take off the blindfold."

Dana lifted the blindfold from her face and instantly her eyes lit up. They were standing in front of a huge convention center and the sign outside said, _Motor-Rumble Auto-Expo_.

"No way!" the blonde shrieked. "No way!"

Morgan chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction. "Yes way."

Dana whirled on Morgan and jumped on her wrapping her legs around Morgan's hips. The brunette held onto her and welcomed the tight affectionate hug Dana was giving her. The blonde kissed her cheek and then looked into happy blue eyes.

"You are the best girlfriend ever," Dana mumbled against Morgan's lips.

"I try," the brunette smiled.

Dana planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips and then wriggled from Morgan's grasp. She then held onto the brunette's hand, pulling her towards the building. "Let's go check out some hot rides!"

The two teens treated the auto expo like a playground. They commented and discussed each vehicle on display and closely examined old and new models. Dana was even more thrilled than ever when she finally got to see her dream car in person. The very same car she saw in Motor-Rumble magazine months ago. Morgan and Dana were even able to take a picture near the model car.

After spending a good two hours and a half at the auto-expo, they stopped at a hot dog stand and then hit the road. Morgan noticed the dark clouds forming above as they were eating outside, but figured they should be able to beat the storm. She was wrong.

* * *

><p>The cloud burst happened suddenly and the downpour of rain was endless. Morgan was having difficulty seeing down the two lane highway and knew she had to pull over somewhere. It was too dangerous to continue and the sun had just gone down. The brunette spotted a bright sign down the road that said Motel. She exited the freeway, and pulled up near the motel's sign-in desk.<p>

She turned to Dana and had an apologetic look on her face. "Looks like we're stopping here for the night. I have some extra money."

Dana nodded and placed her hand over Morgan's. "It's okay, baby. I can stand one night in a motel."

"Alright. I'll see if I can get us a room."

Morgan hustled out of the car into the pouring rain and rushed into the building. She was only able to afford a room with one bed, but that had to do. When she got the key she parked as close as she could to their room and they ran towards the door.

The two of them were in a fit of giggles as they rushed through the door and entered the motel room. Morgan closed the door behind them and turned to her girlfriend sighing heavily. The blonde was smiling at her as they stood there drenched from head to toe.

"God, we're soaked," Dana laughed.

"I know. That storm came out of nowhere. Sorry, I guess I should have looked at the weather report."

The blonde sleeked her hair back from her face. "It's okay. We have to get out of these wet clothes though."

"Yeah. You can take the bathroom first. I'm going to call my parents and let her know where we are."

Dana nodded. "Okay."

Morgan reached into her drenched jean pocket to retrieve her phone. However, to her dismay, the phone no longer worked due to water damage. "Shit."

"What?" the blonde asked, from near the bathroom doorway.

Morgan turned in Dana's direction, keeping her eyes on her dead cell phone. "My phone's not working anymore. Can I use… yours?" the brunette squeaked her last words as her eyes fell on Dana.

She gasped as she watched Dana remove her soaked shirt and drape it over a chair in the corner. The brunette could do nothing but gawk at the blonde's firm bra covered breasts. Dana then unzipped the front of her jeans, but then stopped, looking up.

They just stared into each other's eyes. Morgan was usually able to contain her lustful expressions but it was beyond her control tonight. Her eyes scanned her girlfriend's body and then back up again. God she wanted this girl so much.

Dana cleared her throat and shifted nervously. "Um, I'm going to take a shower. My cell is in my purse if you want to use it." The blonde turned and seemed to hurriedly escape into the bathroom, closing the door.

Morgan stood frozen to the spot, still clutching her cell phone. She always thought Dana looked hot in a bikini, but in a bra and unzipped wet jeans… there were no words for that sight. The brunette released the breath she had been holding and went in search of Dana's phone.

While Dana was showering, Morgan stripped down to her boxers and bra, laying out her clothes on another small chair near the blonde's. She turned on the television and settled on an old Twilight Zone episode. She did not mean to stare at Dana like that, but she could not help herself. A few moments later, Dana emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body. She spotted Morgan sitting on the bed, undressed. She shyly averted her eyes.

Both of them could feel the awkwardness of the situation. As Dana moved over to her bag to retrieve lotion, Morgan stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Uh… I'll be a few minutes. You should get under the covers to stay warm."

With that, she closed herself in the bathroom and leaned her forehead against the door. This situation was ridiculous. Of course they had never really undressed in front of each other before… at least not completely alone. And the way Morgan had looked at Dana, God that was a mistake! She must have totally freaked Dana out.

After her shower, Morgan stepped into the motel room and saw Dana sitting up in bed watching TV with the covers up over her breasts. Green eyes met Morgan's and the blonde smiled lightly. Morgan smiled back and then slipped under the covers in just her under garments.

They sat in an awkward yet comfortable silence as they watched the television. Morgan felt herself shivering due to the blonde's close proximity. And knowing Dana was only wearing a bra and panties under the sheets was driving her crazy.

"Had enough TV?" the blonde asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. We need to head out early anyway. We should get some sleep."

Dana nodded before clicking off the television. The room was engulfed in darkness as they both settled down into the bed. The only light was faint streaks of moonlight filtering through the thin window curtains.

After about ten minutes, Morgan finally spoke. "Dana?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah. It always takes me awhile to fall asleep in unfamiliar places," Dana chuckled nervously.

Morgan took a deep breath and released it. "I uh, I just wanted to say that… um… about earlier, I… I'm sorry I looked at you that way. I know it made you feel uncomfortable because you've been quiet… and…"

"I liked it."

Morgan slowly sat up on her elbow and looked at the back of the blonde's head. Did she hear what she thought she just heard? "What?"

"I liked it…" Dana breathed. "And it scares me that I liked it…"

Morgan scooted closer to the blonde's body. "Why does it scare you?" She placed a comforting hand on Dana's shoulder and the blonde trembled.

"Because… I want you so bad…" Dana whispered faintly.

Morgan's breath caught and Dana turned over coming face to face with the brunette. The blonde's eyes seemed to glow a beautiful shade of almost blue in the moonlight and she was staring at Morgan with an intensity she had never seen before.

"Morgan… will you make love to me?"

Morgan's breathing became heavy and her heart beat faster. "Y… you, uh. You want to… really?" the brunette could barely say a straight sentence.

Dana lifted the sheets slightly and climbed on top of Morgan's body, straddling her hips. Morgan moaned lightly and her hands automatically went to Dana's hips. They said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes. Dana lowered her lips and stopped centimeters from Morgan's. They were breathing heavily.

"I love you…" Dana whispered.

Morgan smiled lightly and felt a rush of affection run through her body. "I love you too…"

Dana closed the distance between their lips and they kissed slowly. Morgan moaned when Dana fully laid on top of her and their bare stomachs and near to bare breasts touched for the first time.

The kiss began tender, but soon became deep and passionate. Morgan lost herself in all that was Dana and kissed the blonde back with just as much fervor. She pulled their bodies tighter and they both moaned and their hips began to rock together. Morgan could feel the heat between the blonde's legs and her arousal was out of control.

Dana ended the lip-lock and then placed one final kiss on Morgan's lips. The brunette's breath had literally been taken away. They kept their eyes locked and with all her strength Morgan gently pushed Dana onto her back and flipped their positions so she was on top.

Trusting green eyes looked up at her. "Are you sure?" Morgan whispered. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to…"

Dana brushed back the brunette's wet bangs and nodded. "I'm very sure."

"Okay," the brunette breathed. Morgan captured the blonde's lips with her own.

One of her hands traveled down the side of the blonde's body and grasped under Dana's knee. She pulled Dana's leg up over her hip opening the blonde's legs wider. They both moaned as their centers gained more contact. The only barrier between them was their very soaked panties. They began to slowly move together again; the pleasurable friction spreading throughout their bodies.

Dana slightly dug her nails into Morgan's back as she pumped her hips faster. All that filled the room was their heavy breathing and moans. The brunette knew they were both close. No longer able to hold herself back, she rotated her hips faster into the blonde's pulsating clit. Dana groaned loudly and threw her head back as her body erupted into ultimate ecstasy. Feeling the blonde begin her orgasm, Morgan soon followed. Dana had never felt anything so powerful explode through her body. Their hips slowly stopped rocking as they both came down from oblivion.

Morgan could feel Dana's heart beating against her own and the blonde's hot breath on her shoulder. They laid there a minute regaining their strength.

"Wow…" Morgan breathed heavily. She leaned her head up and looked into Dana's unfocused eyes. "You okay?"

Dana nodded and smiled lightly. "Yeah…" she lazily replied. "That felt really… good."

"Really, really good," Morgan breathed.

"Yeah…"

Morgan kissed the blonde softly and unconsciously shifted her hips slightly. Instantly feeling the movement, Dana closed her eyes and moaned. She was still very sensitive.

"Sorry…" the brunette whispered, realizing what she had done.

"It's okay…" the blonde breathed, opening her eyes.

They smiled at each other softly and kissed once more. One kiss became two, and soon their tongues were dueling for control. Morgan felt the stirrings of arousal once again start in the pit of her stomach.

"Morgan…" Dana breathed.

"Yeah…" the brunette mumbled, moving her kisses to Dana's neck.

The blonde squeezed Morgan's ass and put her lips to the brunette's ear. "I want more," she whispered.

Morgan's body trembled at the request and she looked into Dana's dark green eyes. She immediately knew what the blonde was asking. Within moments they discarded the rest of their clothing and were now fully nude. Morgan gazed at the girl beneath her and marveled at the blonde's amazing form. It was even better than anything she had imagined.

The brunette dipped her head down and gently placed feather-like kisses over Dana's exposed chest. The blonde gasped and her thighs wrapped tighter around Morgan's body. Blue eyes met green before Morgan took one of Dana's hard nipples into her mouth. The blonde arched her back and moaned at the pleasurable contact. As Morgan worked her tongue over the pink bud, she felt Dana's finger snake through her hair, pulling her closer. The brunette then moved to the other breast before moving up Dana's body and kissing her passionately. They slowly let their tongues dance together and Morgan nearly passed out when Dana sensuously sucked on her tongue.

They ended the kiss and Morgan reached between their bodies. Before she made contact with Dana's liquid heat she looked into the blonde's eyes for any hesitation. The blonde looked straight at her and gave a slight nod. Morgan nervously swallowed and then slowly grazed her hand over Dana's clit. The blonde gave a breathy gasp and trembled. Morgan kept her eyes on the blonde's face and she moved her fingers down towards Dana's opening. The brunette's heart was racing. She couldn't believe this moment was finally happening and it filled her with so much love that Dana would trust her. She slowly entered the blonde with two fingers. Dana let out a guttural moan and tightened her grip around Morgan's body.

"Oh, God…" the blonde breathed.

Morgan made sure to go slow when she saw a bit of discomfort on Dana's face. But after a minute, the discomfort became pleasure. With each pump and roll of the hips, Dana gasped or moaned in ecstasy. Morgan loved how responsive the blonde was.

"Dana… you're so wet…" Morgan whispered.

In response, the blonde whimpered and lifted her hips more to meet Morgan's movements. She could feel Dana was close so she slipped a third finger inside. The blonde rolled her hips faster and it wasn't long before she was throwing her head back, trembling and tightening around Morgan's fingers. The brunette held onto Dana as the blonde came crashing down. It was the most beautiful thing Morgan had ever experienced.

Dana's chest was heaving and a sheen of sweat covered her body. Morgan kissed her forehead, then her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Dana…" the brunette whispered.

They exchanged hushed sweet nothings until they both curled up into each other and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morgan's eyes slowly opened and it took her a second to remember where she was. Her eyes scanned the unfamiliar motel room. She then realized she was spooning a warm body; a naked warm body. The vanilla scent of the blonde's hair instantly comforted her and she smiled lightly. Last night she had made love to Dana and it was not a dream.<p>

The brunette lifted her head and began to kiss Dana's bare shoulder. The blonde stirred slightly and mumbled something incoherently. Dana always was a deep sleeper. Morgan snickered and then rubbed her hand over the blonde's hip.

"Baby," she whispered in Dana's ear. "Wake up."

"Mmm… Wolfie it's too early…" the blonde mumbled.

Morgan chuckled. "Dana…"

The blonde did not move and went back to sleep. Just then, Morgan had a thought. She stealthily climbed out of bed, careful not to wake up Dana. The brunette grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil off the small desk and took a seat on a chair that was on Dana's side of the bed. Her hand began to sketch the lines of the blonde's face on paper. She had done so many drawings of Dana, but this time it was different. The blonde had a soft and content smile on her face as she slept soundly. Morgan thought she was beautiful.

About twenty minutes later, the blonde slowly blinked her eyes open. Morgan had just finished her new sketch. Dana spotted Morgan sitting across from her. "Hi…" the blonde smiled with bemusement.

"Hey," Morgan grinned.

Dana leaned up on her elbow. "What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Morgan came over to the bed and sat near Dana, showing her the new creation. The blonde smiled upon seeing the drawing.

"Wow, Morgan…" she gasped in awe. "Gosh, you're so talented. This is beautiful."

The brunette studied Dana's profile. "You're beautiful."

The blonde turned to her and put down the sketch. Morgan looked deeply into those green eyes she loved and smiled lightly.

Dana cocked her head to the side, studying Morgan's expression. "What are you thinking about?"

Morgan sighed. "About how many times I imagined this… waking up next you after making love."

Dana grinned. "Aw, Wolfie…" she cooed. "Really?"

Morgan nodded.

"Well, do you kiss me good morning when you imagined this moment?" Dana teased.

Morgan gave a megawatt smile and leaned in giving the blonde a thorough good morning kiss.

Within an hour, the two teens had put on their slightly dried clothes from the night before, called their parents, and turned in their room key. It was a beautiful morning with a cool breeze wafting through the air and the sky was a splice of orange, purple, and blue. They both hopped into Nathan's truck.

Morgan put on her seatbelt and started the engine. "Okay, here we go. Hopefully, we don't run into anymore storms along the way."

Dana turned to her and smiled. "Or hopefully we do," the blonde replied in a flirty tone.

Morgan looked at her girlfriend and laughed. "I wouldn't complain…" the brunette smiled, leaning in. "As long as I'm with you."

Dana met her halfway and they shared a soft loving kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and all they saw pass between them was pure love. Morgan started the engine and they headed out on the highway back home. Their everyday lives were waiting for them there, but neither one of them will forget last night. The two young women interlaced their fingers and had smiles on their faces as the truck disappeared down the road.

**The End**


End file.
